One School, One Destiny
by g-peachy-chan
Summary: Only in high school they realized that the world wasn't what they thought it was. But young children shouldn't realize it this way. AU high school. Sora/Kairi, Roxas/Naminé, Riku/Xion and more.
1. From the very beginning

**Details: **When plain high school drama turns into a raged volcano, it is very hard to guarantee friendships won't get ruined, and that relationships would stay still. (AU, High School).

**Main couples:** Sora/Kairi, Roxas/Naminé, Riku/Xion.

**Warnings: **The story is rated T. It includes drug use, alcoholic behaviours, sexual themes, characters deaths and so. You read at your own risk. Nothing is too outrageous, though.

**Disclaimer: **I'm going to state this only once; Kingdom Hearts does not belong to me, nor do the characters in this fiction. The songs portrayed are not mine, either. Only the plot belongs to me.

**Enjoy! :D  
**

* * *

**Main characters introduction:**

**Sora:** "I'm not a bad person! It's just... I've been mad, and had many strange... _Bad_ thoughts lately."  
A cheerful, optimistic young man. Likes to prank and annoy his friends, but is in overall a charming boy.  
This lovely teenager will have to deal with the consequences of his dark side's actions.

**Kairi:** "Surely, you know that it's not only _my _fault. If you weren't such an idiot—! Oh, I'm just sorry."  
A pretty girl with her head always on ground; knows what is right and wrong, what's allowed and forbidden.  
The wise girl will blame herself for many disasters that cross her way, and she'll have to learn how to deal her life.

**Riku:** "You think it's easy? Being this way. You think I liked the fact you turned your back on me when things started to get bad?"  
A former popular, athletic guy. Used to get everything he desired with one bright smile. Wasn't afraid of using his profits when needed.  
However, life hasn't been smiling on him for the past years. He'll have to manage many tragedies that attack him non-stop.

**Naminé:** "I can't believe you're doing this to me. Since when does B.F.F stands for backstabbing..._ F-Fake_ friends?"  
Beautiful adolescent who seems to be shy and quiet, yet blunt and caring. Cherishes every moment with the people she loves.  
This girl will have to learn how to leave a mark in the world without the help of her family, as she is turning into a young woman.

**Xion:** "Oh, please stop it! There is no way you really don't remember! What he has done... It was awful."  
A jumpy, hyperactive and wild gal. Protects her dearests 24/7 and asks nothing in return.  
As a chain of ugly situations threaten to damage her future, she must also deal with the damage the _past _had left on her.

**Roxas:** "I must end it... Before it's too late. Before you and I will ruin our lives. Forgive me, but it's _your_ fault. Stupid _bitch_!"  
Life hasn't been the kindest to this youngster, but he tried to be as brave as possible, in order to please his loving Mother.  
Unfortunately, he'll put his needs on top, for once, yet he'll cause a horrible accident which he wouldn't be able to fix.

* * *

**And I loved them from the start; their drama, fights, happiness, laughter, cheers, hugs.  
And they were so weird and annoying, and exciting, thrilling, and could beat every trial across the way, and I—  
I loved them from the start.  
**

* * *

_**One School, One Destiny**_

**From the very beginning  
**

* * *

_Wednesday, September 3_

_**Kairi**_

"Come _on_!" I said through clenched teeth as I struggled to open my locker. It would always get stuck every once in a while, and I would just have to stand there for minutes and try to open it. However, this time, already on the third pull, I gave up and started to mumble things under my breath.

I sighed and let my hands fall to the sides of my body in defeat. I guess that my last lesson—Physical Education—really managed to get into me more than I had thought. The teacher was mad at me because I didn't practice. I told her my leg hurts, but of course, she thought it was an excuse. I can understand her suspicion, but I was telling the truth.

The day before, I walked down the street to the market, to buy some groceries.

I stared at the floor while I continued to walk to the store, because there was nothing better for me to do. I thought of casual stuff and simply looked at my hurried feet. I lifted my head up when I saw that I'm getting closer to my target. But of course, God must have loved me that day; the ground had a small crack it in, and my heel got stuck. And got me to fall.

Well, not exactly to fall (which made it even more frightening), but more like to stumble. When I was _that_ close to greet the earth with my face, I tried to prevent it and balance my body up quickly. That didn't work out so well, and by accident I was putting too much pressure on my ankle when I tried to push myself up.

I could hear the 'click' and my ankle was in pain. I felt as if I was a turkey that got its leg broken from the rest of its body. But unfortunately, my leg was still part of my body, unlike the poor turkey's. The pain gnawed its way through my bone and I couldn't endure it any longer. I had stopped in my tracks, sat on the ground just like that, and massaged my ankle.

The pain was— in a twisted way— audible. I could hear it as a grating noise; that's how it felt.

I sat there on the road for some minutes until I managed to release the heel of my shoe. Then I just skipped over to the store. Every time my hurt leg had touched the ground, I quickly changed my leg and put on it most of my body weight, to prevent more pain on the hurt ankle.

I wasn't telling any of this to my Mother, because the leg stopped hurting after a while, and I was sure I was just over-reacting. Plus, she would have made a big deal out of it; more than it actually deserves. Still, today, I woke up and found my ankle screaming with pain, so I had to sit aside while the girls did laps around the school. Something that the teacher obviously didn't like.

I sighed once more and looked again at the locker that got me to be so frustrated. Then I felt someone wrap his arms around my waist. The grip was tight, but I was used to it.

I grinned as the person spun me around to face him.

"Hey, baby." He said.

"Leon!" I pronounced his name happily, and hugged him tightly. I ruffled his hair and noticed that it was slightly damp at the end of it. "Did you play Blitz-Ball now?"

"Yep." He grabbed my arms that were wrapped around his neck and put them at the sides of my body, releasing me from the hug. "Guess who just scored?"

"Um, you?" I 'guessed' and flashed a smile.

"No. Tidus did." I cocked my head to the side in confusion and Leon just chuckled. "Of course me!"

I grinned widely at him.

Leon was the Blitz-Ball Team's captain; so— obviously— he was very good at it. That's why I am not too surprised when I hear at the halls that he was the one to pull up an amazing stunt, managing to score at the very last minute, and bring the team to a revelry victory.

Being his girlfriend, I always supported him and I was happy to hear about his scores. But I really couldn't understand the game that much… It was some twisted combination of Rugby and Soccer, just under-water. I really couldn't get what's so enjoyable in it. But I always shrugged it off because Leon was really a big fan of this game, and I was happy for him.

"So, why does my pretty lady stands here _oh_-_so_-_hopelessly_?"

Usually I would smile at his compliments, but I just remembered what got me to be so angry. "This annoying locker. It won't open." I said, turning my gaze to locker number 347. Oh, the hatred…

"Allow me." He gently shoved me to the side. I cleared the way and let him march towards the locker. He did a pose just to entertain me, and succeeded. Then he stopped with the games. He stood in front of my locker, gave it a weak punch and it swung open.

I giggled like a little girl. For some reason I always act like a silly little fan next to him. "Thanks."

"Anytime." He moved to me and placed a quick peck on my lips. "So… What are you doing this Friday night?"

I rolled my eyes and smirked. "Quit the act. Where do you want us to go?"

It's a thing he has: ask me what my plans are for the weekend, but no matter what, still manage to convince me to go with him to wherever he wants. At first, I used to tell him my original plans, but quickly learnt this weird habit of his, so I just ask bluntly for his suggestion.

"Seifer is throwing a party. Everyone is talking about it."

"Huh… Seifer?" I suddenly felt nausea. "We barely talk. Besides, we don't know each other that much and—"

"Kairi." Leon put his hands on my shoulders. "Seifer is a good friend of mine. Stick with me and we'll have fun."

"I don't know…"

"It's the biggest party of the _month_!" He said in such excitement, as if his life was depending on it.

I chuckled. "Alright, we'll go."

I really couldn't tell if I wanted to go or not. I never liked this Seifer guy; he seemed like a lazy teenager with no future, who just lives in order to throw parties and get into troubles. I couldn't tell what Leon was doing with a person like him, but I decided to keep myself quiet so that Leon won't see me as a pushy-annoying girlfriend. Besides, I wasn't planning anything for the weekend, so I thought that maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea…

"Good." He pecked me lightly on my forehead; I squeezed my eyes shut, as I felt his gentle, warm lips against my skin. "So I'll come over to your house next Friday night, okay?"

Leon Loire and I met last year, back when I was a sophomore. Let's say that our first meeting… Wasn't the best.

It was at the cafeteria, when I accidentally bumped into the boy. I apologized, of course, since because of me he got all wet from his Sprite. I can't even describe how humiliating it was for me; it was so embarrassing that I wanted to hide myself under one of the tables. Literally. Even now, as I bring back the event that happened less than a year ago, I still feel like hiding my red face.

I must say, that though Leon was very pretty, I haven't noticed his face, nor his body, since I was too busy apologizing over and over again. That's the least I could do after his uniform got ruined.

To shorten my long story (which included, mostly, me apologizing), the guy said it was okay and that nothing had happened. So yeah, it wasn't my best moment at school. But after I continued to apologize, though Leon said it was okay, he sighed and then offered me to have lunch with him, to recompense me. My jaw dropped, and I remember Leon smiling awkwardly at me, as he put his hand under my chin to close it.

I blushed back then and tried to recover from the shivers I got. But I couldn't help it; _he_ needs to compensate _me_? Now, that wasn't how it was supposed to work! Yet, I accepted his offer, since being rude wasn't on my mind. I spent my lunchtime with him (I tried to explain Selphie what had happened, but she just said 'I see', winked and walked away) and got to know him. I learnt that he was at the Blitz-Ball Team, and then I realized that Selphie was once talking about some Leon person from the Team. After lunch, he escorted me to my next class and left.

But that was definitely not the last time I saw him. We met many times after; sometimes by coincidence, and sometimes…Not. It wasn't hard to realize that I started to like the teen, though I had just met him. In no time, we got very attached to each other. At first, I was very shy and closed, but I learnt to trust him and opened myself in front of him. What can I say? The boy just had something in him that made me feel special. He encouraged me to talk more and not to be afraid to speak my mind.

I felt very comfortable near him, and I am sure that he was too, since first time I saw him, I was positive that he is a shy and quiet person, but I was proven _wrong_. Leon started talking about himself (not that it was a bad thing) and taught me about his family as well.

After two months of knowing each other, he did it; he asked me out. I remember biting my bottom lip in order to prevent the big grin from coming into existence. Okay, call me desperate, but I wanted to go out with him _badly_. He was everything I was looking for in a guy; nice, kind, with sense of humor, intelligent, good personality, handsome... And he made me feel like a princess. I jumped up and down, up and down again and gave him a big hug. I didn't care of how ridiculous I looked; I was too happy to hide it. Leon caught me and laughed.

_"I'll take that as a 'yes'?"_ He asked me after he offered to go out.

I only nodded excitedly and ran out of the school building, to tell Selphie about the great news. The date went okay. In fact, it was amazing! Well, what could I know, though? It was my first date, after all. However, I knew that it was very nice. Thankfully, it wasn't like those cliché movies, where the boy takes the girl to a fancy restaurant, with candles on the table to 'lighten up the mood', and honorable French waiter with a curly moustache that serves them, and a first, passionate kiss under the moon-light...

No… My date just included a small and lovely coffee shop, a calm walk at the park, and accompany until my arrival to my front door. Yes, maybe there was no kiss, but I was happy; I was not eager to move so fast.

After that, we went to many dates together, and another month later, he asked me to be his girlfriend. There is no reason to tell how happy I was and that I agreed, almost immediately. So Leon and I, somewhere around May, started dating officially!

Then, I got to know another side of Leon; the partier.

Leon often took me to parties and showed me how to celebrate. No, it didn't include alcohol to 'relax', or to 'chill out and have fun'. I saw that Leon was an awesome dancer, and he always danced with me. It was rather fun, and I even learnt how to dance! So every now and then, Leon and I went to parties. Though sometimes, it seemed like Leon liked parties too much; it could distract him from school, and I didn't like thinking that way.

I knew how to balance between my social life, and my school duties. I just hoped that he knew, too.

So there I was, holding my books in my hands, as he waited for an answer.

'Well, I guess I'll need to finish my homework for the weekend quickly, and at the evening I'll meet Leon to go to that lazy kid's party...' I thought as I played with the loosened cover of my textbook.

I nodded. Then put the books into the locker and slammed it shut. I stood next to Leon as he took my hand in his, and we headed out of school, into the parking lot, and into Leon's car.

"Want to go to _my_ house?"

"Um, yeah." I answered and he drove to his mansion.

* * *

Leon opened his house door with his key. "Mom? Um, she is not here."

I entered the house and he closed the door behind me. He took off his shoes and put it next to the door, where all shoes were, which made it look like a parking lot for slippers, sneakers, sandals… I followed his action and stayed in my high socks.

"Let's go." Leon grabbed my hand and ran up the stairs.

On the fifth stair, my 'lucky' leg met the stair and prevented me from continuing up, but Leon didn't stop. I was sure that I am about to fall, but luckily, I pushed backward my foot and forced myself to catch up on Leon, who still had a tight grip on my arm.

We entered his room and I instantly sat on the bed, grabbed a little pillow and hugged it. Leon played what seemed like electronic music from his computer. I couldn't really understand what the singer was saying but I did catch one sentence, saying, ~_let me walk for you when your legs are weak_.~ I sighed and looked at my leg.

'I wouldn't mind someone walking for me.' I thought to myself.

I looked around Leon's room. It didn't change much since my last visit, except his bed sheets, which were now gray, while previously they were brown.

Leon stood next to me, took my hands in his and pulled me up, thus I was standing next to the brown haired boy. He wrapped his arms around my waist and started to kiss my lips softly. I reacted and wrapped my arms around his neck, lightly rubbing his nape with my nails.

Very soon after, he added more force to the kiss, and in only seconds, I could feel my lips burning with passion. Still, I wasn't kissing back with the equal force. I practically stood next to him, arms around him, as he did the 'work'. I was tired and relaxed my eyes, which were burning for some reason.

Before I could even think of kissing back, he broke the kiss and sat on a chair beside his computer, and started to chat with someone.

I continued to stare at him. When I saw that he wasn't about to come back anytime soon, I closed my weak eyes again and threw myself on the bed.

But I made a quick note in mind; **my new school year's resolution:** Keep Leon close by, be nicer to my Mom and sister, hang out more often with Selphie (she complained about not seeing me enough during the last months), reconnect with my childhood friends (on top of my mind were mostly Wakka, Tidus... And Riku... And Sora...) and pay extra attention at school this year so that my school's achievements won't drop.

_If only I had known... That I'd lose them all.  
_

* * *

_Thursday, September 4_

_**Roxas**_

"Move it!" A boy from my class pushed me. He sat next to his friends at the last seats of the bus. They started to play music from their phones and to laugh loudly, making my stomach roll like a washing machine.

Why do I always feel weird near them?

They whispered something and laughed. It wasn't hard to realize they were talking about me, since they pointed directly to my direction, which made them look like those crazy girls who gossip over a cute guy. Yeah, I wish I had that luck, but I knew better that my case is much more complicated than that.

Why do they even use the bus if most of them are filthy _rich_? They were at the age to drive, and I am sure they could afford a good-looking car…

I sighed and continued to stand. There were empty seats here and there, but I really preferred to stay in my place. I pulled my back-bag to my shoulders when I felt it sliding off. I continued to watch the road. 'Only two more stops and I'm home…'

I wanted so badly to be at home that moment. I just wanted someone to take my hand and run with me as fast as possible, 'till we'll reach there…

Then, I suddenly remembered the song Mom used to sing to me when I was little. She still sings it to me every once in a while. Well, not exactly to _me_, but I get to hear her while she is cleaning the house or cooking.

Flashbacks from the past ran through my head; how her soft voice used to whisper in my ear, at nights, when I was still a child. How every sound, every word, reached perfectly to me, and its meaning slaughtered every drop of depression I had in my heart.

I closed my eyes and tried to ignore the guys' music, in order to try and recall my Mom's voice. It took me a few seconds, but I managed to hear her in my head, singing lightly, ~_let me take the fall, let me take the blame. Let me carry you from Hell, to home again.~_

I smiled a bit, but I had to bit my bottom lip in disappointment, or maybe even in shame, when I realized that after a moment, I replaced the memory of Mother's voice with the sound of the music my classmates played from their phones. Without meaning to, I found myself nodding my head according to the music's beat. I didn't like rap, but this song was contagious. I continued to nod my head even more firmly, until I noticed that the music had stopped.

"Roxas… Is it?" I turned around to see the same boy who pushed me, now grinning and crossing his arms proudly across his chest, as if he just won in a big prize or something.

I felt my heart beating like crazy. I nodded. The guy chuckled and I could hear his friend saying something between the lines of, 'What a loser_._'

I felt my throat dries, my body starting to heat up and sweat, and something inside of me just… sinking…

Again, her voice echoed in my head, ~_let me walk for you, when your legs are weak. Let me find the words for you, when you can't speak.~_

'Loser? What for? What have I done to them that make them call me this way? They don't even _know_ me! Um, maybe they just like to pick on me. It seems like they are making fun of weak kids for their living. That, when you come to think about it, makes _them _the real losers.' I thought as I bit my bottom lip.

Of course, I couldn't bring myself to say my thoughts out loud. No way I'm making that mistake again. Well, I knew it would be hard from the very beginning.

I turned around to hide my pathetic look. 'Two more stations… Just two more stations.' I kept telling myself, in order to relax.

"Hey, aren't you the kid of the cleaner in the hospital?" One of the boys asked, amusement could be heard in his tone. I did not turn around to face them this time.

Mom told me that I had to pull myself together if I want to learn at my new school. I really didn't care; it's not like I gained something at my old school that was worth staying. That's why I thought that maybe a new start wouldn't be so bad. Again, that's what I _had_ _thought_. But it was only the first week of the school year, and I already hated it. Mostly, because of those idiotic, _popular_ guys.

It all started when I, by mistake, pushed someone with my shoulder in order to pass the hall. Seriously, like it was _my_ fault that they were in one big group and there was no way to pass! They saw it as a push, and were quite angry. They called me 'fucking newbie' and had a cruel look on their faces. They said that if I am planning to stay at this school, I should learn that pushing one of them is not an option.

They made it quite clear, all right. No, they haven't done anything to me in order to prove it, but it was still very obvious that those guys aren't the friendliest.

Honestly… I wasn't even afraid of them. I knew that I looked like a wimp, skinny brat in the student's eyes, who can't fight or defend himself. But I knew what I am capable of. It's not like I was a Judo Master or something, but I knew how to defend myself, if I wanted to.

But here comes my naive Mother into the picture. I had always remained calm and learnt how to bear anything people had said to me, back at my old school. And man, weren't they using some hard language… Anyway, I still managed to ignore them, though they liked to make fun of my Mother and I.

But… Man, oh man. One person at my old school was just pushing it too far, and he couldn't stop it. I couldn't stop myself either. I would never forget his face.

After he called my Mom 'a chick that would do everything to get two bucks', I had frozen dead in the middle of the hall. Then I turned around slowly to face the boy, who smiled and high-fived his friend. The boy turned around to face me and noticed my blank stare on him. He tried to smile again, but even I could notice that he started to wonder what's going on with me. His friends turned around and had a confused expression, too.

As I approached slowly and dramatically towards them, the guy took some steps back. Some of his friends swallowed, but no one of them dared to defend him. The guy breathed deeply and started to sweat.

I can get it. None of them knew my personality. They just knew that I am shutting up most of the time, which gave them the pleasure of picking on me. Too bad they never stopped when they had the chance.

_"E-Easy now. I wasn't trying to _He tried to defend himself.

I never let him finish his words, since I already rolled my fingers and created a fist, which in no time met his face. His nose was bleeding and his friends were all alerted.

_"P-Professor!" _One of the friends called as he noticed a teacher walking not so far away. The Professor turned around to see who had called him, but the first thing he saw was a bleeding guy…And me next to him.

As I noticed the Professor running to us, I quickly reacted and threw myself on the pupil, to punch him some more. Then I could feel hands grabbing me and trying to pull me back through the back of my collar. Obviously, the friends were helping the teacher.

_'Yeah, _now _they are helping_…' I thought and tried to get to the guy, who was already beyond my reach.

Sure, I got a punishment and I wasn't allowed to go to school for one week. Some kids would look at it as more of a present, than a punishment, but my Mom took it really hard. When she found out of what I did, she burst into a heart-tearing cry. She blamed herself and her poor intelligence in everything that happens in _my_ life. Man, I wanted to kill myself! How come I never thought of how my Mother would feel is she would hear I was caught in a fight because of her? But I just couldn't help it! Those jerks deserved it _so_ _bad_.

After the year had finished, my Mother decided to take me to another school. She said that this time, even if the students would say nasty words about our family, I am not allowed to say a word back. I really was trying to keep that promise. And so, there I was at the new school…I hoped deep inside that things would be different; I would meet new friends, kids won't mock me… I wouldn't have to keep quiet any more…

But as you guessed, none of this had happened. The students found out about my hard life, and they weren't making it any better. There I was again, the school's nerd kid who can get mocked on without saying a word back. I was sick of it! But I knew Mom was doing _everything_ for me to learn at the new school, so I kept my mouth shut, and let _those_ jerks to guess if I am her son, or not.

'Okay, next stop is mine. Good. I am so close—dammit! _Now_ the traffic light has to turn red?' I asked myself, yelling in my head at my bad luck.

"Yes, I think it's him. At any way, he is a loser." A friend answered.

Again. Again, again, _again_! Those kids can't understand either what it is to struggle for your living! Of course, they were born with greens at every second turn they made…

'Green, good! Go! Come on, old lady, move faster… Yes!' The bus started to move and in seconds, it stopped at my neighborhood. The back door opened and I got out. Then I noticed something yet once more; the guys went off the bus as well.

'Okay…Why?' They were living ahead, at the fancy mansions. Not this poor area. 'What's going on?' I asked myself and could feel a drop of sweat coming across my forehead.

~_Let me keep you safe from the world outside. Let me wipe away the tears that fill you eyes.~_

I continued to walk, holding into the sleeves of my shirt tightly. This was definitely weird. I could tell something bad was about to happen, but I just couldn't figure out what.

Of course, I didn't have to wait for too long. The next think I knew, I felt a hand on my shoulder…

I turned around and before I could think of my name, one of the students pushed me to the ground. The bag on my back softened the hit, playing the armor-role, but it was still painful.

"Ugh!" I tried to get up from the floor, and there I could see the guys running and laughing…

Again, only Mom entered my mind. Only her—the woman I would do anything to please. The only person that I could count on, the only person that meant more than _anything _did to me…

And there, on the ground, a thought came across my mind. I've heard it quite often; kids were always in such a hurry to think over it at the beginning of each year. I never really paid attention to it, but decided that this time should do.

**My new school year's resolution: **Be stronger only in order to protect my Mom, the only one I love.

_I wish I would have thought back then at the possibility of gaining so much more than that... _So _much more..._

~_Let me be your armor, let me be your shield. Let me take away the pain you feel. Let me be the light that guides your way through the darkest nights.~  
_

* * *

**Part 1/3 of the prologue is done! Hooray! Next chapter is about Sora and Naminé. Oh, and I know this is supposed to be my attempt in writing Drama, yet it's under the Humor category. That's because it's basically a bit out of everything. You know, like in real life?**

**Music: Let me be your armor, by Assemblage 23.**

**Just to make sure ("_") is when someone is talking, ('_') is when they are thinking, and (~_~) is the song's lyrics.**

**Thank you so much for reading it. You're the best! Hope you liked it and see you guys soon (:**


	2. Are these eyes real?

_**One School, One Destiny**_

**Are these eyes real?**

* * *

_Monday, September 8_

_**Sora**_

"Hey, _Sora_!"

It wasn't hard at all for me to recognize Tidus' voice. His voice was somehow enjoyable for me to hear, and every time I _would_ have heard his voice, I knew I was about to have a good chat with someone I care about.

I turned around to see my childhood friend waving at me, with a pleasant smile on his face. I smiled back at him, but could not wave back because my hands were holding my meal. I could see the person smiling awkwardly at me, poking his salad with his fork. What was he doing, anyway?

I blinked and continued to stare at him, and only _then_ realized that I should stop standing dully in the middle of the cafeteria; I probably looked like an idiot. I shook my head to release myself from my mental maze. I went towards Tidus' table with my black tray, which had a plate of mashed potatoes and a glass full of apple juice on.

A second before I sat down, I noticed that _Wakka_ was there, too! "What's up?" I grinned at the both of them.

"Sora! Haven't seen you in a while!" Wakka grinned back.

It was true. As much as I hate to admit it, it was true. I lost contact with most of my childhood friends. Somehow, I still hung out with Tidus occasionally. I am not sure why I did only with him, and not with Wakka, or someone else…Tidus is at the Blitz-Ball Team, does it has something to do with that?

'No, of course not! I really don't care about popularity or some other things like that. I guess I just haven't had the time to be with them…' I calmed myself down. But why has that thought gotten into my head in the first place? I settled down with an answer in order to stop complicating my little head: 'Since Tidus is at the Team, I get to spend more time with him. Because most of my friends are in there, too! Yep, that's about right.'

"Good to see you, Wakka."

"Hey…" Tidus shifted closer to me, as if he was about to tell a secret. "Heard about Seifer's party?"

I could see a hint of a smirk on his face and wondered why. "Yes."

"Are you going?"

"Don't know. Seifer and I are cool now, but—" I was interrupted by my friends' laughter. I sighed. 'Do they really need to bring it up right now…?' I thought to myself.

"I will never forget that day!" Wakka said and wiped off a fake tear.

"Yeah. It was hilarious! What were you two fighting about again?" Tidus asked. It was obvious he already knew the answer, but wanted me to say it.

"Who has better hair…?" I said dumbly, and the two laughed harder. I noticed that I more of _asked_, than simply said that sentence; I guess it really was quite stupid, when I think about it right now.

"Right." Wakka said. "Amazing how a pointless discussion can lead to a fight, you know."

"Hey!" I snapped. "My hair _is_ better than his. His stupid hair is plain short with no style and stuff…"

"Man, you had black eye for _weeks_!"

"Yeah." Tidus nodded. "But Sora left some serious bruises on Seifer's face too—"

"_As I was saying_!" I glared at the two. "We are cool, but I haven't decided yet. What about you?"

"Nah. I am going with Wakka to 'Vampire Strikes Human 2'."

"Wooo, a _date_?" I said in a babyish, teasing voice. The two laughed.

"Sure!" Wakka said sarcastically. "It's a great movie for a first date, huh?"

I smiled and rolled my eyes.

Those two could bring me to smile so easily. Only then, when I sat with them and continued to talk some more about what's going on in our lives, I realized how much I missed them, and how much I desired to just chill out with them at the Island, like we used to do every Saturday. This warm, protective feeling returned to me; I remember feeling it before I entered high school. I guess it was just the happiness of being with my friends.

I found it nice Tidus and Wakka remained friends. Tidus could have easily become one of the most popular guys in school, but he decided to stick with his old friends. I guess… I wished I could be like him. Well, it's not like I ditched my friends aside; I just hung out less with them.

I stared at Wakka, how he laughed at the joke Tidus had just told, and smiled secretly. Something inside of me just wanted to laugh, so I released a quiet chuckle. It's been almost a year since I talked with them; a _real_ talk. I would say 'hello' when I passed next to them at the hall, but that was pretty much it.

'I wish I could have more time with them. Maybe I can make plans with everyone someday… We can go to the beach…'

Wakka's phone rang and I slightly gagged when I heard his ringtone. This quiet song doesn't fit his personality at all, but…

~_Did you see me? Come down on the sand and sea. Believe me.~_

"Huh, Wakka? What's up with that song?" I asked him as he tried to pull his phone out of his pocket.

Tidus laughed and Wakka sighed, thus making me wonder if I just told a joke without noticing. "Don't ask me! My _sister _was the one who set this up as my ringtone, not me!"

"Yeah, yeah, you just keep telling that to yourself." Tidus smirked and continued to poke his salad.

"Since when do you even have a sister?" I raised an eyebrow.

Wakka answered the phone and chatted with someone. Though the song had ended the moment he picked up the phone, I continued to sing it in my head… ~_Did you see me? Waving it free in the tree. Believe me.~_

Image of slightly younger Tidus, Wakka and I came into my mind. How we used to go every Saturday to the little Island and look for some more secret places. How we raced each other until we get to the big, old tree. And how we used to pull out a Paopu Fruit and nag each other about girls we'd like to share it with.

Going back to that time… It would be very nice…

When I came back to reality, I noticed that Wakka had already finished talking on his phone. I wanted to say something, but I couldn't figure out what. 'Maybe I should say I want to hang out with them this Saturday…?'

"Hey Sora, come here!" Another friend of mine called. I tuned to look around my shoulder and waved. I then faced Tidus and Wakka again. "Huh…"

"It's okay." Wakka insured. "Go."

"Yeah, we'll talk later." Tidus smiled and nodded.

"Thanks." I smiled and took my tray in my hands, as I approached to a table, which was more at the center of the room.

"Sora! So, coming to my party or what?"

I sat down and cleared my throat. "Um, I still don't know…"

"Don't be _stupid_." Seifer glared at me. It really gave me the chills; in a not so pleasant way, mind you. "It's going to be awesome. You don't want to miss it!"

"Um… Alright, when is it?"

"This Friday." Hayner said mouth full of pizza.

I sighed. "Okay."

Something felt different; I wasn't feeling so comfortable like I did one minute ago, at the other table. At Seifer's table, the mood was cold and harsh; not protective and warm like it was with Tidus and Wakka. The boys just sat there and ate their meals, not really bothering to ask for my well-being.

"Good." Cloud grinned. "So… Have a date?"

"Do I need one?" I raised my eyebrow, and then put a disgusted expression as I noticed Hayner chewing his food with mouth wide open, giving me the 'award' to see his gnawed food.

"No." Hayner said and then gulped the rest of his food. "You can pick one there."

I chuckled. "Alright then."

It was only last year, at the 10th grade, when I met Seifer. At first, he looked to me like a cruel criminal who was good for nothing.

Boy, wasn't I wrong?

Sure, maybe school wasn't much on his mind, but he was kind of a fine boy. Better than I had expected, that's for sure. I got closer to him, and learnt that he is not a bad face like everyone thinks he is.

At first, I must admit, I felt threatened to be near him, because I thought that he might be bad influence. But when we were teamed up together as Science partners by our teacher, I really got to know him better. I will never forget how Seifer refused to listen to me. He had a stiff look that told me to back off. But I just _had_ to tell him that he shouldn't use _that_ chemical; it wasn't the right one!

_"Seifer, the Professor told us to use the other one—"_

_"I believe I know what I am doing!" _He examined the chemicals and ignored me.

_"Seifer, just _listen_!"_

But of course, Seifer refused to listen and stated that he understood the Professor's orders, and that it was the right one. Obviously, before I could react, he mixed them together.

_Boom._

That was what I could hear. I closed my eyes and expected to see the entire lab black from the explosion when I would open them, like all those movies showed. Yeah, that wasn't like that at all. It was just a small demolition inside of the tube. Still, the Professor was very mad and blamed the _both_ of us for not following the orders. As a punishment, for causing a possible damage to the laboratory (like I said, nothing had happened), he made us stay after school to clean the lab's usual mess.

During most of the hour we spent cleaning the room, I stared at Seifer with narrowed eyes. It didn't seem like he cared. Not even in the slightest.

_"Way to go…" _I remember saying—no, _whispering_—as I tidied my part of the room.

He just shrugged his shoulders and continued with his business.

Though I was mad at him, I am glad this entire thing happened. Ten minutes after my last statement, I caught, accidentally, Seifer's eyes. We looked at each other dully, saying words in our minds that were beyond our reach. The next thing we did, without even planning, was to burst out laughing like we were some drunken people.

I let go of my broom and it instantly fell to the ground, then covered my red face and tried to stop the laughter. I guess that the situation was really that idiotic that we couldn't help it.

I wiped some laughter-tears off._ "You just _had _to be the one who is right, huh?"_

Seifer grinned._ "What can I say? Seifer." _He offered me his hand as I shook it.

Of course that I knew his name already, and he knew mine, but we had to introduce ourselves properly.

_"Sora!" _

Cloud and Hayner I met only last summer, a few weeks ago. One lazy Saturday, when Seifer and I were at the gym, I heard a boy's voice calls Seifer's name. Then I saw a blond, muscular boy grinning at the both of us. Seifer introduced between Hayner and I, and it was only a matter of seconds until Cloud arrived. Seifer told me that those two are his best friend, so I decided that they are pretty cool. We ended up spending the rest of the day together, and as if almost immediately, I learnt to like the two, who shortly after became good friends with me.

I snapped out of my nostalgia-attack and looked around the three boys at my table. Then I looked over my shoulder and noticed Wakka and Tidua laughing together. I smiled sadly, but an evil smile took place instead as I came out with a wild idea. That's right! **My new school year's resolution: **Find a way to stay friends with my childhood friends _and _my new friends. Surely, this will work!

_I wish... I wasn't so arrogant. I was able to protect no one... Everyone were broken on the inside, all because of _me_..._

The bell rang. 'Ugh, okay, two more periods. What is it…? Double Math! Awesome…' I thought sarcastically.

"Catcha later." Seifer said and the three left, leaving me alone at the table, drawing circles with my fork on the smashed potatoes, which never touched my lips.

* * *

_**Naminé**_

"Naaaaa-mi_-né_!" Xion skipped over to my locker. I turned around to face the raven-haired girl. I nodded, mentioning her to continue. "Whatcha doing?" She asked.

I wasn't really paying attention to her question; her wide grin worried me. I continued to stare at her with a stiff forehead, until she cocked her head cutely to the side in confusion.

"O-Oh, putting the books in the locker…?" I replied, more asking than saying.

"Tsk, well _duh_." She smacked her forehead and laughed. "I meant _after_ that."

"Oh…" I looked down and answered quietly. "English lesson."

"Okay." She turned around and walked away.

"W-Why?" I called after her. I was surprised she actually heard it, with my mousy tone. And, well, with her ears… She has to _stop_ going to loud parties.

"No reason." She called and turned left, and was out of my sight.

'What is she planning? She is obviously up to something.' I could see it in her smile, hear it in her voice… 'Well, one more period to go.' I thought and closed my locker. I entered my next class; English. Um, I guess I couldn't complain. The teacher was really nice, and she always gave us interesting stories to read and later to do reports about.

I sat next to that guy. What was his name again? Starts with R… Rock? No. But something like that. We never talked. I wasn't keen on making friends. And from what I heard down the halls, he wasn't either. Another kid that is out of my reach.

But that day was quite different.

When the teacher asked me to read in front of the class, I froze. Me? Reading out loud? Come on, I get good grades; why would she want me to read the text suddenly? I really wished that she would change her mind. I wasn't in the mood to talk much. Let alone, to _read_ in front of the class; that involves almost _yelling_ so that the back row of the room would hear, too. I felt my abdomen stiffens and I sighed under my breath.

'Well, I can't say no to the teacher.' I told myself and took a _deep_ breath.

"The Navajo Indians—" I spoke quietly, almost whispering.

"Naminé, dear. Please, _louder_."

I slowly nodded and titled my legs under the table nervously. I felt bad about the fact that she had to remark me… Made me feel as if I made a mistake.

But thankfully, Xion once told me about this 'hot, new trend'; how people wish for something for the new school's year. Kind of like a new year's resolution, only that it talks about the school's new year. Well, at that moment I thought it's worth a shot. **My new school year's resolution:** Try to be a little more outspoken. Stop being so shy and closed. Open up to more people. Try new things, too! It never hurt anyone, right? Well, it definitely didn't do any harm to Xion. So for this year, I shall change, just a _tiny little bit_.

_I wish I never made that stupid wish... _

"The Navajo Indians—" I started, raising my voice just a bit. I doubt it satisfied the teacher, but she didn't say a word again. She leaned against her table, focusing on my reading, and put a finger on her red lips in thought. It really made me wonder what is going on through her head. "—had a different explanation for those stars."

Another thing I noticed was that everyone's eyes were on me. Everyone fell quiet. It never happened. Usually, when someone was reading, most of the students were taking this opportunity to whisper things to their friends. But not now. It made me feel even _more _insecure and mentally unstable; I was so afraid that my voice would crack, and I could notice that I sound very nervous...Which I was. I started to heat up and felt sweat crosses in between my fingers, which were clutching into my skirt tightly.

I heard some voices from outside the class, in the hallway. One guy was screaming. "Okay, call me now!" After some seconds, a weird song came to my ears, something like—

~_Did you see me? Flying through the galaxy... Believe me.~_

Then the same boy yelled. "God, how do you change this ringtone, _dammit_?"

I wanted to smile. But then I noticed that I paused for too long in order to listen to what the boy had to say, and that the teacher was probably waiting. And the students, too. So I quickly continued. "According to Navajo myth, these stars are called the Flint Boys. The Navajos believed that—" I stopped when I heard a cough. It felt so _close_…

That boy next to me was responsible for this. I was about to ignore it and continue, but yet, _another_ voice stopped me.

"Keep it down, emo-boy. Naminé's reading."

I froze and widened my eyes, but my mind was wild and jumpy. 'Oh my gosh! The guy silenced him only because of me! Why? My reading? Fine, I don't speak much, but this is so over-passed the limits! Although Xion did always say that I have nice voice… Naminé, shut up!'

I tried to calm my hyperactive thoughts. Wasn't I feeling bad for the boy... I felt so guilty because it was mainly because of me. Was he okay? He wasn't saying a word back. He wasn't even _coughing_ anymore! Or maybe he just didn't care and I was simply over-reacting myself? Still, I wondered if he was staring at me… Could it possibly be that he was mad?

For the first time, I turned my head to my left, to see preperly who was sitting next to me.

Blue.

That was the first thing I met. His piercing, royal blue, darting eyes. As cliché as it sounds, those were the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen.

Well, second most beautiful. Sorry, but Xion will always be in first place.

Still… They were so open; inviting you to learn the person, welcoming you into their universe… They were quite big and round, which made me even more hypnotized and sent me flying in my mind. Like that song; flying through the galaxy! I found myself staring into the person's eyes, and saw a hint of even darker blue, combined with white rays in the iris. It rather reminded me the sky in the middle of April. His eyelids weren't too deep, or sleepy; they were rather deep-set, so almost no eyelid was shown around his eyeball. Surely, they were so amazing that I couldn't help but asking myself, 'Are these eyes real?'

I also realized this was the first time I took so much notice to someone's eyes. (As much as I love Xion's, you get used to them after seeing them every day).

I moved to his stylish, golden blond hair. He had spiky hair, and the front—the only part of his hair that I could see—concentrated his spikes more to the right side of his head, as if it was windswept by the firm wind of a cold and cruel winter night. His eyebrows were quite thin for a guy, and he had long, thick and curly lashes, moving upwards. The bridge of his nose was straight; the nose itself was narrowed and long. Also, I noticed that his lips were quite full, especially the bottom lip.

I must admit that he looked very nice, and I wasn't even a girl that checked guys out. But something about him must have been special if I actually described him and memorized every detail of him in my head. Whether it was his light-tan skin tone, or his honey lips…

True, I have this small problem; I use to describe things in my mind. Even the smallest things. Even simple actions of someone can leave me wondering for _ages_. But what really surprised me is that with that guy, I described everything the moment I saw him, and not hours afterwards, when I am alone in my room. That's what was so special about him. Everything in him just popped into my head the moment my eyes were set on his.

His mouth was slightly open, probably from shock. He looked so vulnerable, like he was about to cry. He really looked like a scared little boy, which made me feel something… _funny_ inside of me. It felt nice, actually. The fuzziness tickled me and warmed me. It made me feel protected, as well.

The person turned his face and noticed my stare, so our eyes met.

It felt so… Special. Yet awkward. I never created such an eye contact with someone before. I could feel my entire face heating up, and I couldn't even _imagine_ the color that my cheeks grew.

I hated creating eye contact with someone; it included bearing the fact and _feeling_ that someone's eyes are focused on you, and only you. It includes feeling this penetrating 'knife' eyeing you entire being, learning who you are and _what_ you are exactly. It meant being the main object in someone's eyes... And there I was, sitting next to him, and living this embarrassing and frightening moment.

The next thing I knew, the guy grabbed his bag and ran out of the class. He almost fell, but he grabbed a table from the front row to balance himself, and burst out of the room.

'I remember his name now.' I bit my bottom lip to hold back my smile.

How could I forget such a unique name? So welcoming and warm… Yet distant and cold. It really gave me the chills, in the best manner I could have ever thought of. It was so funny to pronounce his entire name, while emphasizing every syllable the best way I can get on my tongue.

'I will never forget you again…'

"Roxas."

* * *

**Music: Did you see me? By Ween.**

**So next chapter is the last one of the prologue. After that, we're hitting the road, skittles!**

**Again, thanks for reading! I really appreciate it. Oh, and if you could, vote in my Poll; I want to get to know you guys better (: **


	3. I don't need pity

_**One School, One Destiny**_

**I don't need pity**

* * *

_**Xion**_

I turned left after talking with sis. As I did, I almost bumped into someone. Geesh, he should've watched who was passing by. But _nooooo_, his eyes were focused on a book… Whatever. Though we never did bump and there was no contact, I grew irritated.

"Watch it!" I snapped at the person, like a total bitch.

"Oh, sorry." He mumbled.

I grabbed a look at the front cover of his book; You Don't Have To Be Afraid Of Geostigma Anymore. 'Well, that's kinda long for a name.' I thought quickly. 'Why would he read it? Probably a project or something.'

Like I said, I got a shot at the book and continued to walk. I entered my class. 'Naminé has only one more period, and I'm stuck with _two_! Bummer… And _History_!'

Once, it used to be my favorite subject, but later on, when I thought about it, I came up with a point; why would I want to know about what old people did with their lives? Why should I care? The only thing I care about is _my _life. Acting, parties, boys… You can describe it this way; fun.

Anyway, what was I talking about…? Oh, right. History. Well, the lesson was boring and I barely paid attention, though I did copy from the board. I just wasn't getting it fully. 'Maybe someone could explain me the notes later…'

What _did_ snap me back to reality, was feeling my cell-phone vibrating. I slowly pulled it out of my pocket, hiding it from the teacher under the table. I quietly pressed on the 'show' button, to read the message.

_Meet me at the back yard next break. By the way, already convinced your tweet sister to come?  
_

'Rude! He is going to pay. No one talks to _my_ Naminé like that! Egh, how am I going to explain I still didn't ask her…? Oh right, I'll just say it.'

When the bell rung, I slowly packed my stuff (even though the next period was History again; I liked carrying around my bag) and left the room. Taking my time, I stopped to greet friends in the hallways. Eventually, I got to the back yard, seeing him waiting for me. His back was shown to me, but I could see that he was folding his arms. He tapped the ground with his left leg in annoyance.

The back yard wasn't full of students. Not many spent their time there. Only those who ditched every class and came to smoke. I never ditched a class… Well, maybe once… Or twice… Fine, I have. But I certainly never _smoked_.

_He_, unlike me, did.

"Hey." I said.

He turned around and nodded. "Took you time."

"Maybe it is you who had left-over time." I replied shortly, probably making the guy's head hurt. He isn't the brightest.

"Whatever. So, did you ask her?"

Nah, I'm just messing around. He was probably one of the cleverest guys in school. He hid it behind his all act of, 'ohhh, look at me, I smoke and I like playing hooky. I'm so cool and dumb, yeah.' Obviously, I knew him better than _that_ to realize he's just pulling a show. He was the smug, statistical and cunning type of guy. He pulled off those amazingly high scores in tests, without even trying. Oh, scratch that. He pulled them off with the desire to _fail_.

Haha, he failed failing... That sounds funny.

"Not yet. Why do you want her to come, _anyway_?"

"I told you." Marluxia said. "A friend of mine likes her."

"Yeah, but _what_ friend?" I asked suspiciously, making sure it is not a pervert who was hitting on my sister. "Gee, you never explain stuff to me fully. I'm not a genius like you, you kno—"

"Axel."

That's all I had to hear. 'Axel? Axel, _Axel_? _My_ Axel? That _jerk_!' I narrowed my eyes at the mention of his name. Sure, we broke up all nice and stuff, but _dude_! Hitting on your ex's sister? Not cool.

Marluxia seemed to notice my anger, for he had a smirk on his face and moved closer. "Jealous?" He approached me and wrapped his arms around my waist, leaving me nowhere to escape. Not that I _wanted _to escape.

"No." I answered emotionlessly.

Marluxia chuckled. "Yeah, right."

I softly kissed his lips, feeling his smirk. When we parted he had his hands on my hips. "Want to stay here and smoke, Little Bird?"

I rolled my eyes. "You know I don't smoke. Besides, I have a class." I said and turned to leave.

"Oy, sometimes you are such a child." Marluxia took a cigarette out of his pocket.

I smirked and went over him. "~_I still feel like a child…~"_

Marluxia raised his eyebrow as he lit up his cigarette. "What the heck are you doing?"

I grinned. "Singing, of course!" When I noticed Marluxia was looking at me as if I was an alien, I chuckled. "Oh, come on, don't you know this song? ~_I still feel like a child. I still need you by my side!~" _I went over to him and hugged him as hard as I could.

"Ew, gross, let go!" Marluxia pretended to try and get rid of me by pulling me out of his hug.

"Baby, I still need you by my side!" I cried dramatically.

"Yuck, go away." Marluxia smirked.

I released him and smiled. "Now, is that a way to treat me while I am standing in front of you, telling you that I need you?"

"You are right." Marluxia smirked even more. "I shouldn't treat you this way. I should _totally _kick your ass out of here."

"You know what?" I asked. "I came up with _my_ **new school year's resolution: **Make you cry, one day."

_Althought I was able to achieve that, in the end, it wasn't under the best circumstances..._

"Not gonna happen."

"Oh, we'll see about _that_!"

"You're obnoxious."

I chuckled. "Yeah, yeah, but still, you know you love me." I winked and left.

* * *

_**Riku**_

As I entered Math, I sat by myself at the end of the room. I didn't feel like being disturbed; I was busy. The teacher wasn't there yet, and the students started to enter, taking seats, talking, laughing— Sora.

As I caught his spiky hair at the corner of my eye, I immediately looked up. There he was, laughing with this Seifer guy; a doubtful type, if you ask me.

I felt tension in the air when he noticed me and locked his eyes on mine. There we were, looking at each other. I didn't know if I should laugh, or cry.

Seifer was obviously talking to Sora, telling him about a funny event, for he was laughing. But Sora didn't notice. Only then he noticed, when Seifer shoved him to get his attention. Sora looked at him with an "huh?" expression. Seifer was re-telling the story, and Sora—one eye on his friend, one eye on me—laughed weakly. It was obviously a fake laugh. Wouldn't I know?

The teacher entered and everyone sat in place, pulling notebooks out of their bags.

As the lesson continued, I could see my book lying on my red Biology notebook, in my open bag. Slowly, eyes on the teacher, making sure he is still writing, I bent down to the floor where my bag was and took the book in my hands.

I took the advantage of some kids opening their notebooks to turn the pages without making suspicious noise.

Geostigma.

My eyes felt heavy, I was tired and something inside me just felt… Wrong. Simply wrong. I just felt like I need someone specific there, with me… By my side.

A song came into my mind. A song I never understood. But right at that moment, it was all clear.

~_I still feel like a child. I still need you by my side.~_

I could only sigh at how true the words suddenly felt. How I really felt like a child; so scared. And how I still needed someone by my side, holding my hand and whispering that it is going to be all right…

I always thought that those who wished for school year's wishes were stupid, wanna-be cool kids. But, whatever, I was helpless. So **my new school year's resolution **was: Getting rid of that stupid Geostigma.

_Who knew that dreadful disease would become the lease of my worries?_

I started to read from where I had stopped; page 13. The book was very thick. I wasn't even at the beginning of the end of the beginning… You can put it that way, I guess.

**_'Geostigma is caused by the host being infected with Jenova Cells…_'**

I sighed again. I was really getting tired of explanations. The book had a lot of information in it, but I had to wonder: 'When will I get to the chapter, page, _paragraph_, which will tell me if I'll live or _not_?'

I clenched my teeth and shut my eyes. Without noticing, I slammed a hand on the table. Everyone fell quiet and I could only guess eyes were on me.

Of course, I didn't realize it straight on the point.

Even though my eyes were shut, I was able to feel the change in light around me; it felt darker. I opened my eyes and saw my blond, stiff teacher standing in front of me and looking down seriously at me.

"I believe this is not a Math book you have there." He said and took the book out of my hands. "Now, Riku, I will appreciate it if you won't read…" He stopped.

Obviously, his eyes fell on the front cover.

Somehow, his eyes looked sad. I was able to tell a person's mood not by smiles, tears, or attitude. It was beyond that. I could tell by _eyes_.

"My apologizes." He put the book on my table and turned around. The kids were putting their eyes back on the board, waiting for the teacher to continue with the explanation, but all turned once more to me, alarmed. The teacher turned in panic to my table too, when he heard me slamming my hands violently on the desk.

"I don't need pity!" I shouted and ran out of the room like a drama queen. Couldn't help it. I was pissed.

As I did, I could have sworn I saw Sora reaching his hand slowly to me, while a sad expression took over his gentle face. As if he wanted to grab my hand and say something comforting.

But, of course, I am sure it was just my imagination praying to get back what I had long lost.

~_I still hear you late at night.~_

* * *

**Music: Last night thoughts, by AARON.**

**The Geostigma desease if featured at the Final Fantasy: Advent Children movie, for those who felt confused.**

**Thanks for everyone who's reading this! (:**


	4. Lonely means sad

_**One School, One Destiny**_

**Lonely means sad**

* * *

Roxas ran as fast as he could through the halls. 'Why are they bugging me? I just _coughed_! Is it such a big deal?' He continued to ran, but stopped when he almost tripped. Roxas noticed a book on the floor and stopped centimeters away before he fell on top of it.

"Whoa!" He almost slipped. The book was black. He couldn't notice the full name, but he quickly got the word 'anymore'. There was a picture there; two hands holding each other. One hand had a white cloth around it and black marks were seen through it. "Who…?" He asked the air, not expecting an actual respond.

"It's mine." A low voice answered.

"Agh!" Roxas jumped when he noticed a silver-haired guy on the staircase. He was sitting on the third stair, horizontally, and one leg was brought up to his chest. "Oh…" Roxas said. "Here." He handed the book over.

The guy made a cancel sign with his hand. Roxas nodded, looked to his sides, and eventually put the book next to the boy on the stair.

"Thanks."

"S-Sure…"

Roxas and the student just continued to stare at each other, neither of them saying a word. Roxas scratched the back of his head nervously, while the guy looked at him as if he wanted to _kill _him. Roxas gasped. 'Maybe I should go away now…'

"Riku."

"W-What?"

"My name."

"Oh! Right. Huh… Roxas."

The guy changed his position, so that he was sitting on the third stair and his legs were on the ground. "Sit, Roxas." He tapped the space he made with his left hand.

Roxas thought quickly and decided that the guy was fine so far, so he sat next to Riku. "Why are you out of class?" He asked but immediately changed his mind. "I-If it's not too personal and…"

"It's okay. You see this book? You can say it brought me lots of troubles."

"Umm…" Roxas fell quiet. Only then he read the entire title.

"I know what you're thinking. Yes, I _am_ sick."

"I'm… I'm sorry." Roxas lowered his head in shame.

The guy weakly laughed. "Don't be. You have nothing to do with it, now do you?"

Geostigma. Obviously, Roxas had heard the name of this awful disease every once in a while. For the past 12 years it took big steps and threatened to hurt many people. But not just people. Animals and plants were affected by it, too. He remembered his Mom always telling him to keep himself clean and not wander around the streets for too long, when he was little. Maybe he was nine years old, when the disease put the entire state in an emergency position. Everyone was hopeless back at those years.

He could have sworn that once he saw an old man, sitting at the corner of the street. His right sock had a big hole in it, and he wore a hat. His head hung down low. Roxas had thought that he was probably sleeping. Little Roxas back then noticed many white cloths around the man. His mother covered his eyes and merely said: "_Hurry_ _up, Roxas. Don't you want me to buy you an ice-cream?_"

Roxas lifted his head up. "Yeah, I guess not…"

But people were mean, selfish, foolish. They pushed the sick and desperate people away, they were intentionally blinded to their needs and pain. Simply because almost everyone was positive that this dreadful disease is contagious. If they saw a sick one crawling on his knees, begging for help, they'd immediately push him over, yell, call names, run away—

Because the world was young back then. People weren't well-educated. Or maybe they were just scared.

Nowadays, it is assured that Geostigma is not contagious, and being in touch with a person who is sick will not make others sick, as well.

Sure enough, there were still some people who refused to listen and kept on torturing the already devastated human-beings.

"Now, just to be even, why are _you _out of class?"

"Oh…" Roxas flushed. The school year has started only a few days ago, and he already hated this place. Maybe if he'll tell the guy, he'll take the advantage of Roxas' weakness and will start to bug him as well. But the guy didn't seem like a bad person. In fact, he was probably the only person who paid attention to Roxas (in the good way, that is) from the first day. Roxas sighed. "Hooliganism victim."

"Oh, I understand. Not the best thing, huh?"

"Jerks. All of them. Think they can pick on me only because I'm poor. Well, they are wrong!" Roxas raised his voice. He never yelled at school, if ever, so he was surprised by his sudden action. Roxas blushed, embarrassed by the situation. "Umm..."

"I understand. I guess… I used to be popular once. Of course, everything changed when…" He looked at the book. "All my _friends_," he titled his head at the word, as if laughing at it, "Became distant, and eventually I lost them all."

"Ouch. That is… Harsh." Was all Roxas could say.

"Sure, I never considered them as real friends. I was just with them because… We were at the same class, if you know what I mean. They were never real friends. I did have two best friends though, but…" Riku scratched his cheek.

"They turned on you, _too_?" Roxas' eyes widened and Riku merely chuckled.

"No, of course not. When they entered high school, they just… Changed. Started to hang with the wrong people and here I am…" He sighed. "Or maybe those people were not all that _wrong_..." He whispered to himself, but quickly stopped.

"I see. I have no friends here. Ever since I entered, I was just an item for the Football Team."

"That's not true. You do have one friend here." He offered his hand.

Roxas stared at him, with a slightly surprised expression. '_Finally_, a nice guy in this sinful place.' He smiled and shook the guy's cold hand. Riku smiled back.

"So huh…" Roxas tried to think of something to talk about. "Aren't you cold?"

"Hm?" Riku looked lazily at the blonde's eyes.

"You don't wear a sweater; just the school uniform's T-shirt. I know _I _am freezing, and I am wearing the uniform's sweater…" Roxas played with his fingers as he tried to explain his bizarre, stupid question.

Riku smiled with an 'humph'. Then he looked down at his leg. "Trust me, I am never cold because… The cold of the outside is never a match to the freeze of my insides."

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean? Are you talking about your cold hand? I've noticed it's cold when I shook it, but..."

"Yes… Usually, people who suffer from Geostigma have cold hands."

"O-Oh…" Roxas looked down again.

"What's this pout about? Psh, don't tell me you feel _sorry_ for me." Riku rolled his eyes.

"I—" Roxas searched for the right words, but his gaze was still directed to the floor. He hated to admit it, but Riku was right.

"Oh, come on, Roxas. It's just a cold hand." Riku took a deep breath dramatically. "I think… I can survive it." Then he smirked.

Roxas looked up and saw Riku's smile. He had the perfect white teeth, like the big movie-stars had. He took a short second to eye Riku. The guy was definitely handsome, and he could easily imagine him as a popular guy, whom all girls want to date, and all guys want to befriend.

He then chuckled back at his new friend with the cold hands. "Oh, are you sure?" Roxas grinned, continuing with the act.

"Sure thing! You know what they say; I am a hold cold hand… I can live by using what I got."_  
_  
"Huh?" At this point Roxas couldn't act anymore, so he just looked at the other male with confusion. "What are you talking about? Who says that?"

"Oh? Don't you know that song? ~_You try to make a living by using what you got, but the way that it's been going—well, you gonna get shot. He's an old cold hand_.~" Riku sang quickly. Actually, he barely even _sang_; he was just voicing those words as quickly as possible. He probably hated singing, but had quite the voice.

"Ah, I see. I just… Never heard that song before."

Being next to Riku felt weird. Maybe because he was the first person who made friends with Roxas at this school, or maybe because he was sick and his life was different from the popular guys' lives. Or maybe it was some weird combination of the two situations. He felt bad for Riku; Roxas heard many times the phrase 'it's better to love and to lose, than not loving at all', but he never agreed with it. He thought that it's better not to know what you had lost. But Riku… He lost his friends. His _so-called_ friends. Roxas felt somehow un-easy being around him. He wanted to help Riku, just like Riku had helped him.

To Roxas, _this _simple thing—talking nicely to him—was a big deal. To others, it may seem like a regular, un-important matter, but for him… It was an all different experience—both at this school and at the previous one. That's why he wanted to help the silver-haired teenager.

"Why don't you talk with your friends? Maybe they'll turn the way they were…"

"No! Believe me, I'm done with them. I'm fine alone."

"Really?" Roxas doubted.

"Huh?"

Roxas stood up and took his bag with him.

"Where are you going, Roxas?"

"I need to go home now." He turned around and smiled at Riku. "Oh, and Riku?"

"Yeah?"

"I want you to remember something I've learnt by myself. Lonely… Means sad." He said, shot one final awkward smile, and left.

* * *

_Tuesday, September 9_

After school, Kairi entered her house quietly. She took a deep breath and walked quickly around the house, in search of her Mother. She knew she was supposed to be at home that day. As she let her tiny feet walk around the place, she heard soft shuffles from the balcony. She went there and faced the woman.

"Mom?"

"Hm?" The brunette turned around with a soft smile on her delicate face. "Oh, you're home, darling. How was your day?"

Kairi nodded in respond and took a step closer to her. "How was yours?"

"Tiring." Mrs. Gainsborough giggled.

Kairi eyed her Mother carefully. She slid her eyes along Aerith's long, luscious pink dress. The woman often wore pink, though Kairi never understood why. Even the ribbon that tied her amazingly long hair was pink. The girl also noticed that she was wearing her brown boots which she often wore as she was gardening and planting seeds carefully around the backyard. Later she looked at her emerald green eyes. Kairi let a soft laugh out. She had always wanted her Mother's green eyes. She didn't complain about her blue eyes, and she even kind of liked the color; but always found green more appealing. She wondered whether her Father had blue eyes, but Aerith always changed the subject gracefully when Kairi questioned about the unknown man.

"What's bothering you?"

"Can I go to this party on Friday?" Without noticing, she blurred out.

"A party?" Aerith's mood immediately changed and she seemed upset. "You know I don't like when you go out."

"I know…"

"No."

"What?"

"The answer is 'no'." Her Mother turned around and looked at the view of the street ahead of her.

"But Mom!" Kairi whined and flatted her foot on the ground angrily.

"Hm?" She turned around again. "What is it, dear?"

Kairi's cheeks flushed. She knew her Mother was playing a game; a game she disliked greatly. "I really want to go! I've already promised Leon I'd go with him!"

"Leon?" She asked tiredly.

"You know…" Kairi hesitantly chewed down her nail. "My boyfriend?"

"Don't chew your nail." Aerith sighed. "I know who he is, silly. I just don't understand why you agreed before asking for my permission."

"I just… Thought you'd agree."

"Really, now?" She raised an eyebrow in mock and disbelief.

The girl sighed in defeat. "No… B-But, Mom, please!"

"Kairi, _enough_!" She raised her voice. "I don't understand you! Why do you always ask for permissions, if you end up not listening to my word?"

"I don't know! Why can't you be like the rest of the Mothers out there?" Kairi felt her throat tightening.

"Oh? And how would that be?"

"Being more _cool_? Understanding? _Modern_?"

The brown-headed smirked. "You want me to be like the rest of the Mothers, so that you could be like the rest of the children?"

"Yes!" The blue-eyed girl exclaimed desperately.

"What's with you and your need of being like everyone else? If everyone were to jump off a—"

"Mom!" She cut her off. "Why the Hell would everyone jump off a cliff? And even if so, it's better than to be stuck in this prison!"

"Prison, huh?" Aerith massaged her temples. "Prison… You know what I think about those parties."

"I know. But you know me." Kairi spoke softly this time. "I won't drink. Leon would be there to protect me."

"Even since you've started dating him, it seems like all you do is partying."

She winced. "That's not true. You know my grades are the same. Nothing has changed."

"Maybe _you_ don't see it." Aerith leaned against the rill. "Two days ago you had your sixteenth birthday, yet you refused to do a thing. You didn't even go out with Leon. But you want to go to a _meaningless party_?"

"Consider this party as my way of celebrating my birthday." Kairi smiled, knowing that she is on the right path of winning this argument. "Please, Mommy, please!" She played with her eyelashes and pouted sweetly.

Aerith cracked a smile and chuckled. "You're annoying! Where is the party being held at and by who?"

"At the house of a girl from school." Kairi lied smoothly. She didn't enjoy it, but she knew her Mother would feel more relaxed if the host was a girl. Moreover, if Seifer's name was brought up, Kairi could kiss the party goodbye.

She sighed. "Oh, okay—"

"Yes!" Kairi jumped happily.

"Wait, Missy! No drinking. No staying alone with strangers, especially boys. No taking funny stuff. Understood?"

"Mom." Kairi stared hard but had a hint of playful attitude in her eyes. "Do you really think Leon would let me do any of these stuff?"

"Thank God I have Leon, then." She smiled fondly. "He'll be with you all the time, right?"

"As always. Aw, thanks, Mom, you're the best!" She ran and gave a quick hug to her Mother, before entering the house quickly.

"Yeah…" Mrs. Gainsborough turned around to face the suspiciously quiet street again. "You say that now, but on our next argument…" She whispered painfully. "You'll yell how much you hate me, again…"

* * *

_Friday, September 12_

The week had passed by quickly and Friday came. Seifer invited all kids that were considered being 'popular', but he let other kids come to the party as well, if his guests invited them. 'The more, the funnier!' He always said. Everyone was talking about the party, picking dates and telling about their new clothes. People already knew that Seifer is throwing the _best _parties at the beginning of the year.

Kairi and Leon were obviously going together. Sora would be in Seifer's house two hours earlier to help with the music and food. Xion and Marluxia still haven't decided whether they'd show up together, or not. She still had to convince Naminé to go to the party.

'Naminé should enjoy. She is always coming back from school and locks herself in her room. Isn't she bored of it? She is not meeting friends or goes shopping… It's like her life is: school, home, school, home, school… You can die from it!' Xion thought to herself every day during the week before the party.

Nevertheless, part of Xion didn't want to invite her. 'How can Axel like her? Like, she is awesome and amazing, and the _best girl ever_. But she is not his type! Plus, he'd just break that sweet little blond.' Xion wasn't jealous, it was just that… She didn't even know.

"I'm home!" Xion entered the house and threw her bag in the living room. Then she began to sing to herself, as she usually did when she was bored. "~_I heard you're really out here all along, I'm stuck in limbo and you're perched atop a throne. You try to make a living by using what you got…~ _Mom?" She called once she got bored from singing.

"She is upstairs." Naminé quietly answered from the kitchen.

"Oh, here you are, Nami girl. Listen, I need to ask you something."

Naminé opened the microwave and was about to put the pizza in, but the moment she heard Xion's words, the plate flipped over and the pizza fell to the ground.

"Naminé!" Xion went to the kitchen and helped Naminé to clean the floor.

"Sorry…" Naminé lowered her head.

"It's okay." Xion quickly said. She knew that Naminé did nothing wrong, but she also knew her better; she _always _apologized. "Anyway, we need to talk. Have you heard about Seifer's party?"

"Y-Yes."

Xion smiled. "Are you going?"

"No."

"Aw! Why not? Come with me, it'll be fun."

"I am not invited."

"Psh, everyone is! You can come with me." Xion continued to pressure.

"I'm not going to parties…"

"Then it's time you should!" Xion said happily.

"No."

"Naminé!"

"What's all the noise about?" A blonde haired woman entered the living room. She eyed the two girls with her blue eyes, as she waited for one of them to answer.

"Mom!" Xion whined. "Tell Naminé to come with me to the party!"

Their Mother sighed. Quistis flipped her long, blond hair. Her hair was tied up at the back, but two, long fringes framed each side of her face, hinting that though her hair is tied up, it is quite long. She narrowed slightly her eyes and curled her lips, which were colored in pink, to the side. Then she stared at Naminé. "It's time for you to listen to your sister, don't you think? Go with her."

"But… I don't like to go to parties."

"Naminé! You are _sixteen_! You can't stay home your entire life. Go to this party and _maybe _you'll make some friends."

Naminé bit her bottom lip as her Mother went back upstairs.

Xion felt a little guilty for what had happened. "Nami girl…"

"Why do you want me to come?"

Xion smirked, quickly recovering from the guilt she had just felt. "A friend likes you."

Naminé blushed like crazy and tried to hide it by turning to the refrigerator to get more pizza. "W-Who?" She asked with shaky voice. She placed another slice of pizza on the plate and headed to the microwave.

"Axel."

Yet once again she started to shake and the plate flipped over to the ground.

Xion sighed. "Oh, Naminé…"

"Axel? Your ex-_boyfriend_? Axel, _Axel_?" She asked in panic.

"That's the only Axel I know." Xion answered blankly, though she had to admit that she reacted the exact same way when Marluxia had told her the news.

"But… You…"

"We broke-up, _remember_?"

"You are lying, right?"

"No. Marluxia told me, that Axel told him that he thinks you are cute and that he wants you to come to the party. Come _on_, it'll be fun. I'm sick of you being in your room. And besides, you heard Mom!"

Naminé sighed. "Fine."

"What?" Xion grinned and put her hand around her ear to hear clearly.

Naminé bit her lip. "I said _fine_."

"Sorry, can't hear you."

"Xion!"

Xion laughed. "Relax, just kidding. Well… I get to pick your outfit!"

"Oh boy…" Naminé put a hand to her forehead as Xion ran happily up the stairs. She could hear her black-haired twin singing again, only this time—Xion sounded happy and not just bored. "~_But the way that it's been going, well you better run _fast_! He's an old, cold _hand_!~"  
_

* * *

**Music: Cold hands, by Black Lips.  
**

**New, un-Kingdom Hearts characters: Quistis Trepe (Final Fantasy VIII). I used her because her _looks_ seemed to fit the role I had in mind for Xion and Naminé's mother. Don't worry if you don't know her, it's not that critical.  
**

**Thank you all for reading! Hope you liked it! -hugs-  
**


	5. Unfortunately for you

_**One School, One Destiny  
**_

**Unfortunately for you**

* * *

"Xion, is this really necessary?" Naminé didn't like at all what Xion has done to her room; she opened there a mall! She took all of Naminé's clothes and accessories out of the closet and threw them on the bed. Really, Naminé's bed looked like a clothes mountain.

"Sure it is!" Xion said as she held two outfits in her hands. "Nami girl, are these yours?"

"The dresses? Yes."

"Oh, okay. May I remind you something? You are _sixteen_, not _sixty_!

"W-What's wrong with them?"

Xion sighed and shook her head. "We'll never find something here… Okay, wait here." She got out of the room.

Naminé sighed and started to fold back her clothes; she took a shirt in her hand, placed it on the desk, folded it and put it back to the closet. As she did so, she sang quietly to herself, merely whispering. Ever since she was a little girl, she liked singing quietly while cleaning the house. _"~Headed for city lights...~"_

She couldn't believe that she was going to an actual party. Of crazy teenagers_. _With probably lots of alcohol and awkward games.

_"~And my life, I will remember...~" _She promised herself that no matter what, she won't do anything stupid. And she'll keep an eye on Xion, too. She knew her sister liked to drink (not too much, though), so she took it upon herself to make sure the night will go by without a single problem.

When she cleared a small space in her bed, she looked, eyes wide open, as Xion covered it back with some new clothes._  
_

"Okay, so I brought some new clothes, and I really think…" Xion noticed the way Naminé was looking at her. She looked to the sides and tried to understand what's wrong. "What?"

Naminé shook her head. "Never mind."

"Okay. Anyway, what do you think about this one?" She took a black strapless, short dress in her hand. "It says, 'hey, this dress will never get out of fashion, and neither will _I_'." Xion finished with a playful wink.

"No, I'm pretty sure it says, 'hey, I'm a'…" Naminé didn't finish her sentence.

"Slut?" Xion asked.

"Xion!"

Xion laughed. "Sorry, forgot you don't like these kinds of words. Anyway, how about this one?"

"Umm…" Naminé examined the tank top; it was in baby pink color and had a small picture of strawberry in the middle. "This is cute."

"Yeah… That's why I never wear it. Someone gave it to me last Christmas… Okay, next one."

"W-Why? What's wrong with that?"

"You are not sixty as you are not _six_. We need something to match _sixteen_, got it memorized?"

"You hung out with Axel too much." Naminé smiled warmly.

Xion smirked. "Yeah, and soon, you will too."

"N-No, no, no, no, no! I'm not going to the party because of what you said! It's because Mom says so."

"Yeah, right…"

"Xion!"

Xion chuckled. "Relax. Let's see… What do we have here…?" She looked helplessly at her clothes.

"How about… This one?" Naminé picked up a white dress. It was longer than the previous dress; this was covering the thighs and reaching the knees. It was sleeveless and could be tied around the neck. Its end was flowing and wide, so the girl knew she wouldn't have troubles walking in it. The dress herself was clear, with no pictures or decorations. It seemed perfect in her mind; simply and cute.

"Yeah… Yeah! Good choice, Nami girl. Alright, go and measure it."

"I—"

"Go!" Xion pushed Naminé to the bathroom. She sat on a chair and stared in boredom at the room, until she felt that her phone vibrates. A message from Marluxia.

_See you at the party.  
_

She wasn't going with him. She'll meet him at the place already.

The party… Xion wanted to go there badly. Sounded like lots of fun. And Seifer already had a history of awesome parties. But as always, she felt tired before parties. Sure, during the party itself she would dance and jump like a wild animal, but something always felt weird and unusual.

But she got this feeling only recently. Maybe it's hunting her even since Marluxia and her started dating? Yes, that was probably the case. It's annoying to think that the pink haired male is watching every step of hers, making sure she is not having _too _much fun with someone other than himself. Truth to be told, sometimes she felt as if her boyfriend is more like her bodyguard.

"Well?" Naminé got out of the bathroom and waited for her sister's opinion.

Xion slowly turned her stare to her, while replying Marluxia. "Yeah, this—Wow." Her cell phone fell from her hand to the floor when she fully noticed Naminé.

* * *

Sora was at Seifer's house and blew a blue balloon.

"Sora, what the fuck? _Balloon_?" Hayner asked while picking CDs.

Sora laughed. "I was wondering when you'll notice. Relax, just kidding." He let go of the balloon and it flew in the room, eventually falling next to Seifer's feet.

"Stop fooling around, you two!"

"Here's your man!" Cloud entered the room with a machine in his hand.

"What's this?" Sora asked.

"Only our Party Laser Light." Cloud winked.

"Good job." Seifer nodded and went over to Hayner, helping him with picking some more CDs.

"Alright! So, sure your parents won't come?" Cloud asked for what seemed like the tenth time for the past 45 minutes.

Seifer sighed. "I told you, they are visiting relatives. They won't be here 'till Sunday."

"Yeah, but you know those movies; the kid is doing a wild party without his parents' permission while they are not home, but suddenly they decide to come early and _bam—_the kid is dead." Hayner described.

"Yes, just that, umm… Oh yeah. This is not a movie!" Seifer yelled. "Now get back to work, the guests will be here soon."

* * *

The doorbell rang and Kairi ran to it. She opened the door and was immediately greeted with a passionate kiss. She froze at first, but found it amusing.

"What would you have done if it was my Mom who had opened the door?"

"And steal a kiss from her? Sweet! She is pretty attractive, you know…"

"Hey!" Kairi playfully shoved him in the shoulder.

Leon chuckled. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, let me just grab my bag." She said, went to the living room and took the black purse her Mother had bought for her birthday. "Okay, ready!"

* * *

"Hey there! Good to see you, man!" Seifer greeted his guests. "Oh, you two are dating now? Nice, nice… Leon, my boy!"

"Seifer!" Leon high fived Seifer, grabbed his hand and pulled him to a brotherly hug.

"Glad you came. Oh, and hello to the lady." Seifer lifted an imaginary hat when he noticed Kairi. She giggled and covered her mouth with her hand.

* * *

Sora was pouring himself some punch to drink, as Hayner leaned against the table.

"So, found someone you like, Sora?"

Sora smiled and rolled his eyes. "No, not yet…" He turned around and froze.

"What happened?" Hayner followed Sora's stare which led to… "You like Seifer?"

"What? Tsk, idiot."

"So… Oh! Wait… _Leon_? You seriously like _him_?" He asked in shock.

"Are you crazy or what?"

"I don't understand… Oh!" Hayner grinned. "Kairi… You like her?"

"As a matter of fact, I _was _looking at Leon." Sora curled his hands into fists. "What is he doing here?"

"What did you expect? He and Seifer are good friends, you know."

"I hate him!"

"Why?"

"Because he thinks that he is so popular, that he can get whatever he wants, and because he acts like he rules the school…"

"And because he dates Kairi."

"Yeah… Wait, no!" Sora faced Hayner.

Hayner grinned. "You still have a crush on her?"

"I never had a crush on her!"

"Yeah, whatever you say…" Hayner put his hands behind his head and started to walk away.

Sora took a deep breath and moved towards Seifer, who was still talking to Leon and Kairi. Most of the guests had enough time waiting for Seifer to finish his conversation, so they just entered without greeting. Seifer and Leon laughed.

"Yeah, good times, good times." Leon said.

"Good times…" Sora imitated him in disgust. He talked quietly so none of them heard, but Seifer managed to catch something with his ear from behind.

The host turned around. "Hey, Sora!"

"What's he doing here?" Sora threw his head to Leon's direction.

"Too bad, Sora." Leon smirked. "Unfortunately for you, I'm here."

"Idiot."

"Want a piece of me?" Leon took a step forward.

"Bring it." Sora curled his eyebrows.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Fights are not allowed in my party!" Seifer thought it over. "Okay, they are. But not between my friends!"

"Whatever." Sora crossed his arms.

"Hi, Sora." Kairi smiled sweetly.

Sora's face lit up, and like magic, he forgot that only a second ago he was upset. "Hey, Kai. It's been a long time, huh?"

Kairi smiled and nodded. She looked so vulnerable and her eyes seemed somewhat teary to Sora. She pulled him to her and hugged him, leaving him frozen. "Yes… too much time." She released him and smiled before he got the chance to hug her back.

The chocolate-haired guy smiled back, a blush on his face. He scratched in disappointment the back of his head when Leon took Kairi away from the place.

Sora sighed and Seifer put a hand on his shoulder. "Still have a crush on her?"

"I never—!" Sora sighed again. "You know what? Yes."

"Don't worry. I'm sure that by the end of the night, you two will be together."

Sora raised an eyebrow. "How can you be so sure?"

"Call it… A wild guess." He winked. "And remember, you are a closer friend of mine than Leon. If I'll have to pick between your happiness and his, it'll always be yours."

"Wow… Deep." Sora laughed and Seifer joined.

* * *

"Hey, babe." Xion pecked Marluxia on the cheek.

"'Sup? Wanna drink?"

"Nah. Look who I brought here with me." Xion moved to the side to reveal the timid Naminé.

"Wow!" Marluxia's jaw dropped. "Is that… Naminé?"

"Hey, Marluxia." Naminé said politely.

"H-Hi. Man, how did you manage to hide this body all these years?" Naminé blushed and Marluxia laughed. "Hey, it was a compliment."

"T-Thank you…" Naminé looked down, her cheeks red. The next thing she knew, a flower appeared in front of her. Naminé looked up and saw Marluxia's charming smile. 'How does he _do_ that?' Naminé blushed even more and took the flower in her hand. "Thanks, Marluxia."

Xion smiled and grabbed Marluxia's hand. "Well, we're off."

"Wait!" Naminé called. "Don't—" She smiled awkwardly at Marluxia and then pulled Xion away from him, so that they could talk as privately as possible is such a crowded place. "Don't leave me here alone!"

"Relax…" Xion mentioned Naminé to lower her voice with her hand. "We are still here. Besides, you know all these people, right?"

"I have no idea who most of them _are_!"

Xion sighed. "You'll be fine. See you later." She winked and went with Marluxia deeper in the room.

Naminé sat on one of the chairs, trying to hide herself. Everything was so new, so different from what she knew. The last party she was at was _nothing _like that. It was quiet, with pastel cakes, the sun rose, balloons filled the garden, children's laughs and adults' claps were heard… It was at Xion's and hers ninth birthday, or maybe it was the tenth? For the bottom line, it was different. Here, the room was dark, teenagers laughed, the lights dazzled her and she felt that she doesn't belong there. Plus all the smoke made her head dizzy.

And seeing that some kids were already quite drunk didn't help at all. She stared with paralyzed expression at a group of teenagers who cheered on a young girl to keep dancing wildly on the table. She heard a guy plead for the girl to take off her shirt, and surely, the influenced female started pulling teasingly her shirt up and down, only to earn from her group of fans more claps and laughs.

Namine prayed with her entire heart and purest intentions, that her own sister was never caught in this kind of action. She knew Xion was the wild type and she used to drink frequently, but she was also quite sure her sister had always had her head on the shoulders.

The girl sighed and let her legs rest. Xion had forced her wearing white shoes, and sadly, they were heels. It wasn't such a high heel, but the blond was never used to walking in something other than flats. Luckily, they didn't have to walk all that much. And the shoes _were_ cute and matched her dress.

Naminé pulled her chair closer to the table, and laid her hands on it, trying to hide as much as possible the chest area, as she noticed that a group of guys was staring at her. Her heart beat fast and she felt _so small_. They examined every inch of her body and she blushed as she noticed their smirks. 'Oh, _Xion!_' She thought aimlessly. Naminé buried her face in the palms of her hands.

To calm herself down, she hummed something quietly and sang the rest of the song from earlier, in her mind. '_~I know I won't ever forget you, my childhood friend... Like a million miles away from me...~_' Then she sighed.

"Want to dance?" She jumped when she heard a voice. It felt so close, right next to her ear. She turned around and saw a guy who looked quite familiar. She turned to the group of guys from earlier, and noticed that one of them was missing. 'Yep, that's him, alright...'

"No, thank you." She answered.

"Aw! Why not?" The guy grinned.

"I-I'm not interested?" She tried to turn him down. She was never in this kind of situation before. 'How to do it?' She asked her mind.

"Oh, heard her, guys?" He turned to his friends, who grinned as well. "Isn't she the cutest? Come on, just one dance."

"I said _no_." Naminé raised her voice, though she doubted it was visible. Gee, this guy is annoying!

She jumped again when she felt his hand on her bare shoulder, sending shivers down her body. "I—" He started.

"Hey, hands off!" Naminé caught with the corner of her eye someone else's hand slapping the guy's arm, thus the guy backed off.

"Sorry." He rose his hands up in defeat. "Didn't know she is taken." The brown haired guy and his friends left the area.

Naminé turned around. "Thank yo-u-u-u-u, _Axel_?" She asked, her voice cracking.

"N-N-N-_Naminé_?" He copied her action and laughed, making the girl to blush.

"Thanks…"

"Sure thing. Glad you came."

"Heh, Xion dragged me over." She sighed. Naminé realized most of her body was hidden by the table, and only part of her was seen. 'Now, this is not a way to greet someone, by sitting.' She pulled the chair backward, got up and stood in front of Axel.

"Yeah, she can be—" Axel stopped.

"What's wrong?" Naminé cocked her head to the side.

"N-Nothing!" Axel shook his head. "You look awesome, that's all." He said, but then panic attacked him. "Not that usually you don't look awesome! It's just that today you're really… I mean… You… Yesterday I bought a goldfish… _Ugh_!" He buried his head in his hands.

Naminé laughed. Axel looked up. It was rare when he heard her laughing for real, and not from plainly being the polite girl she was. Her laugh wasn't this girlish shallow giggle some girls had, or the harsh and donkey type. Her laugh was light and young.

Suddenly, the music stopped. "Hey, everyone!" Seifer spoke into the microphone, trying to grab people's attention. "Everyone… Every—_Everyone_!" He yelled and everyone looked up at him. "_Thank_ _you_! Anyway, you are all invited to here." He pointed at the floor next to the stage he and Hayner made earlier. Some kids were already there, creating what looked like half of a messy circle. Seifer grinned. "We are playing Seven Minutes in Heaven."

"Sweet!"

"Aw, man! I always get some weirdo…" And some more reactions came from the people.

"Hey, are you playing?" Axel asked.

"No!" Naminé blushed.

Axel laughed. "This is so you."

"Are _you_?"

"Well, usually I would. But if you don't mind, I really rather to stay here with ya."

"Thanks, Axel." Naminé smiled.

"Alright folks, come here!" Seifer tried to gather as many people as possible, but was not satisfied with the count. "Man, you guys are lame! Oh well…" Hayner and Seifer passed between the kids in the circle with hats. Every kid pulled a note, hid it from his neighbor, and waited to see whom he would get.

Kairi was sitting next to Leon, at some corner, cradling to her boyfriend. "Babe… Sing me something?"

"What do you want me to sing?" Leon stroked her crimson hair.

"Anything, I don't mind. I just like hearing your voice."

"How about… Umm… ~_My eyes adored you... Carried your books from school, playing make-believe you're married to me...~_" He smiled as Kairi closed her eyes and grinned. "_~Till we grew to the me and you who went our seperate ways_—~"

"Psh, silly. We will never go our seperate ways. I won't allow it." Kairi smirked evilly.

Leon chuckled. "Oh, I don't know. I see you glancing at other boys. Wouldn't be surprised if you'd leave me right on the spot!"

"What?" Kairi pouted. "No, I won't!"

"Um. Prove it then. Prove your loyalty to me."

"How exactly?"

He smirked and took a brief look at the game's messy half circle. Seifer was organizing little notes with numbers, and some girls—desperate girls, Leon thought—couldn't wait any longer to pick a paper.

"We'll play Seven Minutes in Heaven."

* * *

**Music: My eyes adored you, by Frankie Valli.**

**By the way, Naminé's look is how she appears in Dead Fantasy, so you can go and grab a look for a better hint.**

**Thanks a bunch for the Faves and Follows!**


	6. Roses? No thanks

_**One School, One Destiny**_

**Roses? No thanks  
**

* * *

"What?" Kairi blinked. Being offered to play this kind of game by your boyfriend is not the most natural thing. "You… What?"

"Hahaha." Leon laughed. He rarely laughed for real; usually, he'd simply chuckle shortly. "Don't worry, I won't make a move on anyone, if that's what you're worried about. We're playing only to test you."

"Wait… So now you don't trust me?" She narrowed her eyes.

"Going on the defensive, are we?" He winked. "_Now_ you really give me an excuse to be suspicious." Kairi was about to say something, but he stopped her. "Relax. I know you won't do a thing. But maybe locking you in a closet with some creep will help you appreciate me."

"But I _do_ appreciate you! This is stupid."

"Good. So if you know nothing will happen, why not do it anyway?"

"Um, because it's a waste of time?" She asked, matter-of-factly. "Besides, how would you know if something had happened in the closet or not?"

"Believe me, I'll just be able to read it on your face."

"Oh, _really_? Fine!" She stood up and marched bravely towards the circle, leaving Leon to smirk from his corner. "You asked for it!"

Every kid pulled out a note and hid it from his neighbor, waiting—either very excited or very disgusted—to see who their partner would be for the next seven minutes.

Kairi was sitting on the floor, and soon enough Leon sat down next to her. 'Oh, I'll show that bastard for not trusting me.'

But, as expected, he had some kind of charm. He wrapped his arms around her and smiled into her hair. She sighed. It was clear to her that she won't make a move. Most guys there were either stalkers, weird-looking, or boring. Why would she want them while she had her Leon?

If someone was the problem, then it was him. Most girls in the circle were staring at him, half-smirking. Well, she couldn't blame them; he _was_ the most handsome guy there. Only thinking of those slutty females trying to get their hands on him made her blood boil.

"Promise me you won't do a thing…" She whispered, without even meaning to.

"Of course I won't, silly. Look at those girls. Do you really think that big, empty heads interest me?"

Kairi laughed, took his face in her hands and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

Finally at last, Seifer and his magical hat arrived at Kairi's place. "Wow, look guys! A couple is playing with us! Now, _that's _what I call true love." He smirked and Kairi smiled.

She closed her eyes, put her hand inside and pulled out quickly a note. She kept it short, not like most of the girls who took _ages_ because they 'wanted to feel a special connection to some note.' Oh, please.

Seifer behind her smirked and walked away. Without anyone noticing, he reached to a small cabinet in the corner. He opened it and pulled a little sack with many little notes, similar to the ones in his hat. Thankfully, he organized them by numbers, so finding the desired number was easy. He knew it wasn't a waste of time and that it would come in handy.

But then he thought of another possibility; what if someone else has already got Kairi's matching number? He widened his eyes and quickly scanned the notes in his hat. He sighed in relief when he saw that he still didn't pass it to someone else. Seifer crumbled the little note and threw it aside. There was no need for that one; he already had a new, identical paper.

He whistled innocently, closed the cabinet and put the note in the sleeve of his capuche. He passed the hat to some more kids and stood next to Sora just as he took his place on the floor. Sora eyed the group, trying to guess which person he would get. But then he noticed a couple.

'Kairi and Leon? What are they doing here? Don't they know what we're playing?' He raised an eyebrow, but kept to himself.

Kairi was snuggling her face into Leon's. Suddenly Leon turned around, noticed Sora's stare and smirked. Sora's eyes narrowed. Kairi turned her gaze and noticed her childhood friend as well.

"Oh, Sora, you're in!" Why was she so surprised?

"Yeah… Um… What are you doing here?"

Leon and Kairi laughed, sharing a secret. "Appreciating!" They answered in unison.

"Umm… Okay?" He raised now two eyebrows. Time to let go.

"Come on, man, I'm waiting for _ages_!" Seifer screamed.

"Oh! Sorry!" Sora apologized and reached his hand for the hat. Seifer discreetly pushed Sora's hand away. "Huh?"

Seifer then proceeded to shake his sleeve a bit, and the little note fell next to Sora on the floor.

"You dropped it." Sora announced innocently.

"Awesome, Captain Obvious. Now take it."

"Huh?" The clueless guy cocked his head to his left.

"Just take it and thank me later, _damn_!" He whispered and then quickly raised his voice. "Alright, everyone got their notes?"

Some kids cheered, some went, "Yep, whatever", and some simply didn't answer.

"Good." Hayner said. "Let's start with this kid!" He pointed to a blond, short and slightly chubby guy.

"No." Seifer said. "Let's start from where I'm standing. Sora, my boy! What's your number?"

"You have it on your cell phone." Again. Clueless.

Seifer smacked his own face while everyone laughed. Sora took a note of Kairi who was giggling. "O-Oh! I see! Um…" He looked at the card in his hand. "Seventeen."

"Alrighty!" Hayner called. "Who got seventeen?"

"Oh, and remember, Sora." Cloud came out of nowhere. He always does that. "This time we decided to make it interesting. And you know what that means. That even if you get a guy, we'll push you into the tiny little closet with him." He explained with a smirk.

"Well, not a problem. I mean, hey, if you do that every Thursday, then I bet I can do it for once in my life." Sora teased back and everyone went "Woooo!"

"Oh, looks like our Sora has nothing to worry about. Look!" Hayner pointed at Kairi who was now standing uneasily.

"What's up, Kai?" Sora asked.

"Seventeen." She whispered and no one managed to hear her, but he was able to read her lips.

"Excuse me?" Welcome back, clueless guy!

"The note… I got it?" She showed him her card.

"O-Oh!" He scratched the back of his head. Now, spending seven minutes alone with her didn't sound like a bad idea. He stared deeply at his '17' note.

"Aw, aren't they simply cute?" Seifer asked in a childish voice.

"S-Shut up!" Sora hissed back.

"Oh, the kitten's trying to scratch." Seifer replied.

Sora got to his feet and made his way to the standing, smirking Seifer. "You…" He whispered in his ear.

"I told you; you can thank me later." Seifer winked. "Well, ladies and gentlemen, let's give it up for Kairi and Sora!" Half of the kids clapped their hands, half were already bored.

Kairi, who was still standing like a frozen statue, stared into Leon's eyes. To her surprise, he wasn't excited or even slightly pissed at all. He looked calm and smiled the entire time. He noticed her stare and smiled brightly.

"It's okay." He assured. "Go and catch up on things with your friend."

Kairi gulped, but quickly nodded her head. She looked at Sora who had his gaze towards the ground. Seifer already held the closet's door open for them to walk in.

* * *

"Oh, not that good, huh?"

Naminé pursed her lips. "Oh, well, you know… Mom has always been harsh on me…"

"Oh, that's not true, Nam! She just wants you to go out more often and have fun. And you know what? I'm totally with her on this one! You _should_ go out more often."

"Think so?"

"Well, sure! I mean, aren't you having fun right now?"

Naminé smiled brightly. "Sure I am. But that's only because you are here with me."

"Oh, well… Hehe, thanks." He ruffled his red hair. "But I'm pretty sure you could have survived this evening without me, too."

"Doubt it." Naminé rolled her eyes with a smile.

She really doubted it. It was so easy to talk and have a good time with Axel. On first look, he might seem kind of mean and teasing, but he was actually a very friendly type. Though he was one year older than her, and Naminé was slightly intimated by older boys (or boys in general), she liked him.

Axel and Xion used to be together the previous year. That's how Naminé met him. Almost immediately, she found him nice and was happy that Xion had the talent to pick such a good boyfriend. Naminé liked him a lot… As a friend.

That was the problem. Why would he suddenly like her? They barely got to see each other after his and Xion's breakup. What was up with that? She felt guilty. And embarrassed. She didn't know why she should feel those feelings due to someone else's emotions, but she did anyways. The situation was just too random.

Or maybe Xion had lied?

'Nah. Why would she lie about Axel liking me? There is no obvious reason behind this action.'

Naminé didn't want to turn the handsome male down. She was nervous, but tried to hide it as much as she could.

"Nam?"

"Um?" Naminé raised her head up.

Axel cleared his throat. "There is something I need to tell you."

'Oh _no_.'

* * *

The closet was dark and Sora couldn't see a thing, so he just sat there in silence. Only after about twenty seconds, he managed to get the room's shape. 'Man, this place looked so much bigger on the outside.' He pressed his head against the closet's wall and sighed.

Kairi sat silently next to him and brought her legs closer to her body. She slowly wrapped her arms around herself. She, as well, got used to the darkness. "So…"

"So…"

"Pfft." Kairi smiled. "This is stupid."

Sora chuckled. "I know."

"Sora, we are best friends since, well… Ever! We can talk!"

"Yeah… Yeah!" The blue eyed boy grinned happily. "It's just that… Well… How have you been? How's school? Your family?"

"Haha. School, everything's the same. Straight A's!" She announced proudly. "And things are fine with my family, thank God."

"That's nice." Sora nodded. "Same here. Well, besides the straight A's, you know..."

"Hehe. So…" Kairi cleared her throat. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Nah. And, huh… Is everything good with L-Leon?" He managed to pronounce his name without punching the wall. Wow, record!

Kairi smiled. "Yep."

"Happy to hear." Psh, no he wasn't.

"I know you two don't get along. So I really appreciate that."

Appreciation… That's why she was there. Five minutes.

* * *

"So, what should we do?" Marluxia asked plainly.

"Dunno… What do you wanna do?"

"Well…" Marluxia smirked and eyed Xion closely from head to toe.

She, who was already used to his needy eyes, wasn't too excited about this action. She simply shot him a cold death glare. "Don't push it."

They stared blankly at each other for some seconds until both teenagers burst out laughing.

"Aw!" Xion's cell phone rang. Marluxia silently hummed her ringtone as she answered it. "Hello?"

_"Hey, Olette?"_

Xion raised an eyebrow as she tried to recognize the low voice.

_"Olette, you're there?"_ Spoke the voice again.

'Why, hello there, sexy voice.' She thought. She smiled and shook her head. "Who is it?"

_"Riku… Huh, Olette?"_

"Nope. Xion."

_"Xi… On?"_ Hooray for someone finally being able to pronounce her name correctly on the first try!

She chuckled. "Sorry, buddy. Guess you got the wrong number."

_"Oh… Ugh, sorry."_

"Happens." She hung up.

Marluxia sighed, already tired of the amount of time it took her to finish a pointless conversation. "Let's dance."

"…"

"Xion? Woohoo, someone there?" He waved his hand in front of her face.

"Huh? What?"

"I said, let's dance." He narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, sure! Come on, let's dance!" She took his hand and dashed to the middle of the living room.

* * *

"Y-Yeah?" Naminé wanted to bury himself. 'He is about to confess!'

She was flattered, really. Axel was a popular guy, and very handsome, may she add. She would never be able to deny it. Still, she saw him only as a friend; nothing more.

Again, Naminé felt nausea and sick due to others' feelings.

"I'm really glad I got to spend the evening with you."

Naminé slowly gulped. So Xion was right. What was she supposed to tell him, exactly? How could she turn Axel down, when she coudln't even do that with some guy she didn't know? She shuddered as she remembered the earlier guy touching her bare shoulder with his filthy hand.

'How can he even like me? We simply don't match! I'm not his type at all. He needs a strong and confident girl… Like Xion.' She thought and bit her tongue lightly. 'Oh, right. To add to the mess, he's my sister's ex-boyfriend. Why would he ask me out, when he used to date her? Sure, they broke up and all, but the situation still is weird.'

Axel didn't seem to wait for a reply, so she allowed her thoughts to wander further.

'Plus, maybe Xion still likes him or something... Nah. I doubt it. If Xion was still interested in Axel, she would have called it off with Marluxia and go straight back to him.'

Finally, she has decided that she kept silent for too long. "Oh, really?" She hoped that her face didn't change colors as seconds went by. "Thanks."

The petite blonde-haired girl was surprised when Xion told her they broke up. It felt so weird and unrealistic. It's just that they looked so… Perfect together.

Sure, Naminé saw a lot of couples on the streets, the school, the mall… Many, _many_ pretty couples. But Xion and Axel… They were something else. They just seemed to work better than the others. And for once, Naminé got to see her twin sister actually happy and fully satisfied with her choice of partner. Naminé had no idea whether love was in the picture or not (both of them didn't seem like the types to go all lovey-dovey), but she did know that they liked each other. A lot.

So, whatever happened between them remained a mystery. They shrugged it off by saying that they simply want to start dating other people.

'Ah. What a mess.'

* * *

"How come you don't have a girlfriend?"

"Oh, you know…" Sora scratched the back of his head. "Still haven't found the right lady."

"Oh, well, however, she'll be super lucky." Kairi smiled and Sora noticed it immediately. She always had a great, gentle smile. Not like most girls.

Sora felt nausea when he recalled the many girls in his school that would smile at him in a way that made them look like horses; mouths wide open, curved and yellow teeth, goofy expression… 'Oh, dear God, save me.'

"And you? Do you think Leon's the right one?" Sora had thought that talking with Kairi about these kind of the stuff, in a tiny little place, would be awkward. But surprisingly, only less than three minutes had passed and he already felt as if they never lost contact.

"Well…"

Unlike him, the little girl didn't feel so comfortable. How hot it was in the little closed closet. She brushed her index finger against the floor. So dusty. It was typical for a guy like Seifer to lock a couple for seven minutes in a weird little place like that.

But thankfully, her perfume took over the place, and gave it a nice scent. As for Sora; Kairi knew he never used perfumes. And why would he, when he had his own wonderful, natural scent? Well, his scent didn't really smelt. More like felt.

It felt warm. And sweet. Like hot chocolate. It was hypnotizing.

"No, I don't."

Four minutes.

* * *

Xion and Marluxia, who were already done dancing, were sitting on the couch, sharing it with two guys and one girl who decided to play some sort of a video game.

She stared at him while he took another sip from his drink, looking bored as Hell. Xion knew she should try and get closer to him. He deserved it. He took good care of her, made her laugh, never put pressure…

She knew. But decided not to.

She needed a trigger.

The raven haired girl looked at the TV screen. The three teenagers besides Marluxia cheered while some big explosion blew up a police car during the game. Marluxia sighed deeply and played with his now empty glass between his thumb and index finger.

There was her trigger.

She sighed as well, but without making a sound. Then she moved closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. Marluxia immediately wrapped his right arm around her waist and pulled her closer. Xion soundlessly bit her bottom lip. Then she heard that stupid Seifer kid speaking into the microphone. 'Man, he is probably in love with that thing.'

Xion only caught the last word: "Enjoy."

'Yeah, I wouldn't mind enjoying some silence, jerk.' She thought and rolled her eyes.

Then some kind of a depressing melody played.

'Man, oh man. Is this a party or a funeral?' She raised one eyebrow a bit. But she instantly regretted it, the moment she heard the first line of the song.

So short, so catchy, so easy to relate to.

_~I can't undo what I have done.~  
_

* * *

The moment Kairi released her last sentence, an awkward silence took over. Luckily, it only lasted for a few seconds. Then Seifer was being heard loud and clear.

"So, guys! While we wait for my handsome friend and his fine lady's time to run up… Let's put some crappy-ass music for all of you lovey-dovey couples! Enjoy."

Indeed the melody started playing.

But Kairi didn't catch the first line. Seifer's words still echoed in her head; "Time to run up…"

'Time's running up. Time. Runs… No time.'

It's over.

She caught the second line, however.

_~I can't unsay what I have said.~_

She really couldn't. No matter how much she wanted to. "Well… What does it mean, 'the_ right one_'? I like him. We're having great time together. But it's not like I'm going to marry him next week, you know. Hehe…"

The chocolate haired boy merely nodded his head. Where did his mind drifted to, she wondered.

Three minutes.

* * *

Naminé shifted in her seat uncomfortably. She couldn't let Axel do that. She had to stop him.

"Ax—" She stopped. She knew he wasn't listening. His eyes were shining too bright. Naminé had learnt from Xion that there are two explanations for this sudden change in him: either he was warmed up and excited about something, or he was over-thinking.

Scratch the first option; he looked too calm. So what was he thinking about, exactly?

Then the embarrassed blonde took her head in her hands. She wanted to scream. She wanted to '—Yeah… That's righ—Exactly!'

_~All I wanna do is walk away. Cause I don't wanna lie to you.~_

'I want to leave.' She was eager to.

* * *

Another cheering scream. Another police officer burning in flames. Another lie.

_~Can't make it right, even though I want to.~_

Another bottom lip being bitten.

_~I'm not gonna say that we're okay.~_

She didn't need a trigger anymore.

_~I don't wanna lie.~_

She needed an excuse.

* * *

"Sora, Kairi! Better hurry it up. Two minutes!" Hayner called from outside.

Two minutes… How come the previous five flew by so fast, yet at the same time felt like eternal?

The moment Sora asked his companion if she felt Leon's the right guy, he stopped paying attention. All he could think of was how great it was to speak with her freely again. Like it used to be when they were younger.

Then he recalled his last conversation with Tidus and Wakka. How protected and cheerful he felt with them.

Then his minds drifted to Riku. His biggest regret. Their constant fights. Their eyes eying each other from afar. Their prides being too stubborn to let both of them get closer to each other again.

He then understood: he didn't need to be popular in order to be happy. He didn't need to try and make friends in order to _have_ friends. And he didn't need to grow apart from his old friends, in order to keep his new friends close by.

'I can have them all!'

His chest was being filled with some sort of happiness and excitement. He knew what was going on. He knew what must be done.

"Kairi!" He suddenly screamed, perhaps too loud.

"What?" The panicked girl asked, alarmed.

"Two… Minutes?" He froze. He took a deep breath, and closed his eyes, trying to reach for that happiness again. When he regained it back, he opened his eyes and smiled. "Seifer worked hard for this moment. He wanted it to happen. Riku wants it to happen, too!"

_~I should have told you long ago what was going on.~_

"_I_ want it to happen!"

It took him around two years or three, but he finally went back to be who he used to be. From God knows where, he got back his courage. His carefree attitude. His entire 'live today as if it's your last day' agenda.

His childhood self took over again. And that self knew that he couldn't let this moment get wasted.

He quickly leaned to his right, grabbed Kairi's shoulder gently, and smacked quite violently his lips onto hers.

_~I should have told you my feelings.~  
_

* * *

"Axel, please…"

"Huh? What is it, Nam?"

She removed her palms away from her eyes and saw that the flame-haired male fully recovered. "I can't… I don't like you…"

_~Something in your eyes says, 'please, don't go'.~_

"Hmm… Harsh?"

"No! I mean—"_ ~But I just wanna walk away.~_ "Of course I like you. It's just that…" ~_Cause if I'll stay, I'm gonna end up hurting you.~_ "Not… In the way that you like me."

"Oh. And what way is it, exactly?" He sure didn't seem excited or disappointed at all.

"Y-You know… Xion… She, ugh, told me."

_~And I don't wanna break your heart.~_

"Xion, huh?"

* * *

"Hey, I'm gonna check up on Naminé."

"She seems fine." Marluxia replied dryly. After a few seconds of staring into Xion's confused expression, he turned his gaze to Naminé and Axel's table.

Xion, in a flash, was on her feet and made her way towards them.

* * *

_~I wish I knew what I'm supposed to do.~_

She needed his warm lips.

Hers were so cold and dry… Feeling his soft ones made her feel insecure, disgusted by herself, and less feminine. Why couldn't she have smooth, pretty lips like all girls had? Sure, Leon never complained, but—

Oh. Leon. She wasn't kissing him right now.

In less than six minutes she has stated that he was not the one, _and_ she was kissing someone else. She was cheating. When she promised not to. The entire idea was to appreciate him, not to go behind his back and kiss some other guy.

But Sora… He wasn't just 'some other guy'. Oh, no. He was far beyond that. He carried her away to a cozy seashore. She was safe and free.

It's not the feeling of the _kiss_ she felt. No. She barely remembered the kiss.

It's the feeling of their _energies_.

* * *

"Well, guess we're on the same boat, Nam. Cause I don't like you this way, either."

"Wait... You _what_?" Her gaze was then completely on him, for once. She wasn't afraid of making eye contact at that moment.

And he stared right back at her. Hard. With what seemed to be brilliant rage, or grieved pain. And at that perpetuated second, she knew. She messed up.

Shortly afterwards, his stiff expression melted, and what seemed to look like a stern frown turned into an awkward half-smile. Axel scratched the back of his head. "Dunno what Xion's been telling ya, but..."

"But—No, no, no, no, no, _wait_!" She put her fragile hands in front of her and paused. He kept his mouth shut, as well. No way this was happening to her. "But you... You were being awkward!"

"Awkward?"

"Yeah! You know... With all the throat clears and the 'I've gotta tell you something'... You know..."

"Well, yes. And I told you, I'm glad you came. I really am. And as for the throat clears, I'm having a sore throat. Is all."

"Oh."

"Nam..."

"Oh, dear God."

"Hey, listen, it's no big deal—"

"No, no, no! There is no way that—Ugh!" Once again, she covered her face with the palms of her hands.

"Nam." Axel chuckled.

Naminé peeked through the spaces between her fingers. "You don't like me."

"I do. It's just that... You know."

"Axel..." She bit her lip as her eyes turned glassy and her vision started to seem blurry.

"Woah, woah, hey!" He quickly moved to sit next to her, but she, in return, pushed her chair away. "No need to cry. What's wrong?"

"Everything!" She allowed herself to raise her voice. "I was being so foolish, and arrogant, and..."

One drop managed to escape the gates of her pride, which kept all tears in place, and danced smoothly on her warm cheek. The rest of tears felt bad for the sobbing girl, so they kept as quiet as they could.

Xion, who stopped at the couple's table, took a few seconds to understand the odd scene: Naminé sobbing quietly, while Axel is trying to comfort her by placing one hot hand on top of her tiny ones. She, being the protective sister she was, immediately wanted to scream and understand what had happened to her beloved sister. But she couldn't bring herself to scream at all. She never saw her quiet and shy sister in this kind of situation before. Therefore, she didn't know how to approach.

What she did know, however, is that something bad had happened. And that something even worse was doomed to happen shortly after.

"Nami girl... What's wrong?" She whispered.

_~I wish that I could be there for you, to ease the pain.~_

Naminé, who was then sobbing uncontrollably, landed her gaze upon the short girl. "Oh, Xion! I thought... You... And _Axel_! Oh, I'm pathetic."

"Woah, woah, woah, slow down!" Xion took one step forward.

In respond, her sad twin pushed her chair backwards again, and lifted herself up. Axel's reaction was quicker than Xion's, so he reached his arm to try and stop Naminé. Unfortunately, she was quicker and ran as fast as she could out of the house.

_~All I wanna do is walk away.~_

"Naminé, wait!" Xion screamed loudly, finally finding her voice.

* * *

Sora didn't remember much from the kiss. Only that it happened, and that it was great.

The details vanished from his memory. That's what he hated the most about himself; he kept forgetting good times quickly. Sure, he would recall them eventually, but it was strange. As if his most precious memories were doomed to be kept locked without any access to in the depths of his mind, instead of being cherished every single day.

He wasn't thinking of the taste of her (slightly dry) lips. He wasn't thinking of his ached stomach. Nor was he thinking about 'the heat', and 'the passion'.

No. He was probably not thinking at all. He was only focused on keeping his lips moving. Until—

"Naminé, wait!"

The scream made Kairi jump in surprise and pause their moment.

* * *

"Axel! what the Hell happened?"

"Nice to see you too, Xion."

She growled quietly, yet narrowed her eyes fiercely. "Quit it. What did you do?"

"Didn't do anythin'."

"Axel!"

"Enough, Xion! If someone here should be yelled at, then it's you."

"Wha—Me? How come?" She defended herself.

"Don't act like you don't know." The ex hissed. When he saw that Xion's mouth was not opening, he continued. "Why the Hell did you tell her that I like her? When I explained to her that it's not the case, poor girl took it hard."

"Wait... You don't like her?"

"Not in that way, I don't. Why'd you lie?"

"I didn't! Marlu— Oh. Oh, no!"

"Where's Little Princess?" Just on cue, Marluxia arrived with a new drink in hand.

Xion, who was on the edge of explosion, grabbed the man's wrist and pulled him aside. "Now you've done it!"

"Hey, easy there, Little Bird."

"You lied to me!" Her leg met the ground heavily. "About Axel liking Naminé! Why?"

"Oh?" He turned around to get a look on Axel, who had probably decided that staring at the floor is very fascinating. "Thing is, my Bird... I didn't lie."

"You said he told you he likes her. Did he really say that?"

Marluxia calmly drank half of his glass. "Well... Not precisely."

"Come again?"

Instantly, his expression took a turn of 180 degrees. From calm, floated and careless, he became serious, raged and powerful. "It was worth it." Again he played with his glass. "Seeing you freaking out."

"Freaking out? Start making some sense, idiot!"

"You think I haven't noticed that you still like him?" He raised his voice and pointed at Axel.

Of course that Axel heard it. Everyone in the room did. But he decided not to stare at the fighting couple, unlike some other people.

"Shh! Lower your voice!" Xion mentioned with her hand and felt herself getting warmer. "And explain."

Marluxia's cold stare turned into an evil smirk. "Yeah, I lied. So? I just wanted to see your reaction. I'm just sorry that Little Princess suffered. I shouldn't have taken it as far..."

"No... No, Marlu—"

"The look on your face when I told you." He bent down and whispered hot words into her red ear. "What's the matter, Little Bird? Can't endure the face that your ex is interested in your twin?"

"I'm not jeal—"

"Stop lying!" He stood straight and yelled. "Stop!"

"We're done!"

"Don't do something you'll regret." He narrowed his eyes.

"Just..." She took a step back. "Just... Don't." Xion turned around and ran out of the house, following her sister's steps.

"Xion!" Marluxia screamed. Then he caught Axel's gaze seconds before the latter went out as well.

* * *

_Saturday, September 13_

Poor and tired Kairi opened the door, only to be greeted by a face she did not want to see.

Leon stood there with a smile that didn't last long before he sighed. He reached his hand towards her and she took notice of the three yellow roses in his hand.

She opened her eyes wide open and stared at him with disbelief. "Roses? No thanks."

She slammed her door shut, leaving him and his roses outside.

* * *

Xion dialed Axel's phone number, which she still knew by heart. She waited a few seconds for him to pick up.

"Hey, babe."

"Axel! What's up?"

"The ceiling. Still in bed, moron! Stop calling me so early, sheesh."

"Hehehe, woops! Sorry!" She could feel him smiling from the other side.

"It's okay. What's on your mind, sweetheart?"

"Already cheesy, eh?" She smirked. "Was just wondering if you'd like to hung out with me today."

"Sure, why not? Tell you what, I'll call you later—when I'm fully awake, mind you—and we'll settle the details, 'kay?"

Xion laughed. "Sure thing, hottie. Bye!" She turned her phone off and smiled into her pillow.

* * *

**Music: Walk away, by Aloha From Hell.  
****  
Hey again! I think I'll try to stick with weekly updates. This way, the story will go on quickly with no problems. **

**By the way, constructive criticism is needed. You can PM or Review, whatever is more convenient for you; I get notifications for everything. I'd be super glad if you'd point out my strong writing spots—so that I could keep them going—and my bad spots, in order to improve. I feel like I'm stuck (not with the plot, but with my writing abilities) so I could really use some feedback. **

** Thank you for your time and have a magical day! :D**


	7. Everybody but you

_**One School, One Destiny**_

**Everybody but you**

* * *

"Please, Kairi… Just open the door." Leon called from outside.

Kairi shut her eyes tightly as she tried to prevent the tears from falling down. "Just go away…" She slid against the door and sat on the floor.

"Please… My love… How did we let this happen?"

She winced and slammed her fist on the ground. "Oh, you don't remember? Let me refresh your memory then!"

* * *

Xion was still on her bed. She smiled and looked at the phone, recalling her last conversation with Axel just a minute ago. Amazing how instantly he made her feel jumpy and happy. She even woke up early (she was a heavy sleeper) just because she wanted to hear his voice again.

She just couldn't get enough of him.

She sighed happily and dreamily. "How did this happen, again?"

* * *

_Friday, September 12_

After they broke their kiss, Sora and Kairi sat quietly and stared blankly at the closet's door. Kairi managed to count till 15, until Seifer and Hayner opened it.

"Alright, you guys! Hope you had fun, but it's time to get out." Hayner smiled.

Seifer, however, smirked genuinely. "Oh, what's with the looks? Had fun or not?"

Sora looked around himself aimlessly, as if he just woke up. He got up to his feet and offered Kairi a hand. She looked at it dully for two seconds, but quickly recovered and accepted it. She was also on her feet and the couple was facing awkwardly Hayner and Seifer.

Seifer chuckled. "Well, what are you waiting for? Get out! Game's not over, next couple, please!"

Kairi and Sora stepped out. Sora headed to the living room and she couldn't tell to where he went. But she did notice Leon sitting in his spot, just where she had left him. His eyes were narrowed at her. All Kairi could do is gulp, yet again.

* * *

Xion was outside of Seifer's house and she looked to all directions, thinking where Naminé could have gone to. "Oh, Nami girl… Please…"

"Couldn't find her?" Xion turned around, startled, but was relieved to see that it was only Axel. Then she recalled the humiliation Marluxia had caused her earlier and fought against the urge to clench her hands with shame.

"N-No… I don't know what to do! That… That stupid Marluxia!"

Axel nodded. "Okay, so shall we split, or what?"

"I don't know…"

"Hey, Xion." He put his hands on her shoulders. She winced and finally clenched her fists. When they were together, she loved when he did this kind of gesture to her. "It's going to be alright."

"Really, Axel? _Really_? My sister's off in the streets, at night, in an area she is not familiar with. Moreover, she is probably still crying. Who knows who'll try to hurt her!"

"Woah, easy there! You've been watching too many soap operas." He grinned.

She closed her eyes and massaged her temples. "I do _not_ watch soap operas."

"Whatever. Let's just start looking for her."

* * *

Kairi took a deep breath as she approached the sitting Leon, who still had his eyes on her. "H-Hey…"

"Humph." He quickly got up to his feet and went upstairs. No kids were allowed in there, according to Seifer. But apparently, Leon was already feeling himself at home. Probably because he and Seifer were close friends. Kairi, however, didn't know what to do. She looked around her, but finally decided to go upstairs, too.

She found him in the hallway, standing with his right hand on his hip. "Hey… What's up?"

He turned around, partly surprised that she actually followed him. But his shock quickly vanished. "Maybe _you_ tell me?"

"W-What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

He walked towards her, and for some reason she felt intimated. She tried to calm herself down by reminding herself that it's Leon; her boyfriend. He would never hurt her.

"Why'd you kiss Sora?"

* * *

"Naminé!" Xion screamed again. Her voice was already giving in, but she refused to stop.

"Xion, calm down!"

"Don't tell me to calm down! _You_ calm down!"

"I already _am_ calmed down."

"Yeah, and I don't understand how can you. You are the cause for this, you know."

"Your boyfriend's a dick and you're blaming me. Yeah, very logical."

"_Ex_-boyfriend."

"Whatever."

They continued to walk, with no particular direction in mind, as silent drifted between the two. Xion just couldn't get her mind to calm down. Her precious, delicate sister was lost in a cold, dark night. She suddenly felt a pang of guilt in her heart. She regretted asking Naminé to come with her, regretted leaving her alone at the party… But mostly, she regretted for not being able to approach her while she was crying.

But the entire situation was just too bizarre for her. She didn't expect it at the least. She expected hearing by the end of the night that there is a new couple in school—her ex-boyfriend and her twin sister.

She still didn't know how she would have felt about it, but that was what she had expected to happen.

Xion looked to her right and saw that Axel was staring at her. 'How long has he been doing that?' She wondered.

"Xi… It's going to be okay. We'll find her, you'll see."

She sighed. "I hope you're right."

* * *

"W-Who told you I kissed him?"

"Don't play games with me!"

"I'm not!" Kairi had no idea from where she got the nerves to yell at him, to _lie_ to him, after what she has done. But for some reason his accusations made her blood boil with anger. Or maybe it was shame, but she refused to believe it.

"You… Promised." He ruffled his thin hair. He used to do that whenever he was tired, helpless or frustrated.

Kairi bit her bottom lip. "I did not cheat on you." She felt tired and helpless, too. 'There is no way that someone heard me and Sora… No, there is no way.'

"Stop… Stop lying." He took a step back.

"Baby, please…" She took a step closer to him but stopped. One single tear rolled down from her eye. "Who told you this?"

"Nobody!" He yelled. "I told you I'd be able to read it on your face! The way you looked when the boys opened the door… I just knew." He frowned.

Kairi's vision was already muddy from water, so she couldn't really see well. But it looked like he was crying, too. "N-No… No, that's not it." She sobbed. "We just talked, really! I'd never… Do that to you."

Now she was sure that he was crying, or at least making pained sounds. He covered his eyes with his hands. "You make me insane…"

"How could you… Blame me of cheating?"

He looked up. "Kairi…"

"You're the one who dragged me into this!" She accused. For some reason she just knew that she wouldn't be able to keep her relationship with him. Not after what she had done. But she would never admit her action.

Seifer's hallway was covered with yellow paint. There were 5 rooms to be seen there; Two on the left, and three on Kairi's right. All doors where shut, so she wasn't able to see the rooms themselves. Not that she wanted to. But she wondered who lived there, what their relation to Seifer was… Did he even have siblings? She barely knew the guy, yet there she was, screaming like a mad-woman in the middle of his hallway.

"No, no… I-I'm sorry…" Leon seemed to regret his previous action. "I just… Thought that you did something… Let's just forget about it, okay?" He put on a smile, obviously fake, since he was shaking slightly. "I'm sorry, babe. Come here."

He tried to hug her, but she just pushed away.

* * *

"I can't take this anymore." Xion sat on the ground. She didn't care of the dirt, the danger, the weird position… She just wanted Naminé by her side.

Axel sighed and sat next to her. "Come on, Xi… She obviously didn't manage to go that far."

"How do we know that we even picked the right direction?"

"Well… I dunno. You're _twins_! Don't you have telepathic abilities or somethin'?"

Xion stared but finally cracked half a smile. "Now who's been watching too many movies?"

He smiled heartily as well. "That's what I always liked about you. How much you care for her. How you can seem like the toughest girl ever, yet when it comes to her… You become so soft and… Well, gentle."

The female shrugged. "What can I say? She is everything to me; without her, I'm nothing."

"You're amazing."

Xion fixed her vision on him. "No, you are. I mean, you don't even have to be here, yet you came to help me… Thanks."

"Hey, I thought you said it's my fault?" He winked.

She laughed shortly. "You know that it's not true… Marluxia and I… We dragged you into this mess. I'm sorry."

* * *

"Kairi… What's wrong, baby?"

"I can't believe it… What do we worth if we can't even _trust_ each other?"

"No… I-I'm sorry! I just panicked." He shook his head violently. She had never seen him like this before. But it's not like she herself used to be like that every single day. "I just don't want to lose you!"

The worst part was that she didn't feel bad at all. Well, of course, she was crying and screaming, but she didn't show any sign of regret. Moreover, it was as if she wanted to get rid of him already. "We're… It's over."

* * *

Xion and Axel spent the next ten minutes simply sitting on the road and talking about their friendship, previous relationship, and what's been on lately with their lives. Their minds weren't off Naminé, of course, but Axel knew he must cheer her up so that she'll gain the strength to keep an optimistic view.

"O-Oh, yeah! I remember!" Xion laughed so hard that she had to hold her belly. "Best day _evah_!"

Axel laughed as well. Not hysterically as Xion, but he too had a good time. "I know, right?" He sighed calmly. "We had some good times."

"You bet we did!" She winked with a smirk.

"Tsk… You know… I really miss you sometimes."

"You know you can always come over." She explained casually.

Axel looked down and chuckled. "I meant… I miss us being together."

"Oh." Was her short respond. "Well, uh… I guess… I miss us, too."

"Really?" He looked into her deep, blue eyes. "Doesn't seem like it. You know, since you got Marluxia and all, and I always see you laughing with your classmates…"

"Well, it's like I'm crying over you in my room every day, you know. But… Yeah, I do miss us." She played nervously with her thumbs. "A lot, actually."

He smiled warmly and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Come here, you." He pulled her into a warm hug. He could feel her smiling into his chest. He missed her doing that. Many stuff did he miss about the raven-haired girl. "Haha. Sometimes it even looks like you actually hate me."

Now he could feel her laughing. "Nah. I could never bring myself to hate you. Dislike? Maybe. Hate? Not even if my life depends on it."

"Well, glad to hear you dislike me." He laughed.

Xion released herself from the hug and looked into his enchanting pair of eyes. "I just… I don't even know." She smiled to herself and played with his fingers. "I really do miss you. And the time we used to spend together. The late night calls, the dates, the affection, the touch…"

"Well… Maybe I can help you with that?" He leaned closer and put his thumb and index finger under her chin. She bit her lip, but quickly closed her eyes as his soft, memorable lips touched hers.

* * *

"No, just—just _listen_!"

"I've listened enough to your accusations."

"Kairi!" He grabbed her wrist and pulled her violently to him.

"Ugh! Let _go_!" She tried to release herself, but his grip was stronger.

"I didn't mean to! I was just worried, why are you taking this so seriously?"

"M-Me?" Somehow she was able to escape his grip. "You're the one who started yelling at me the moment I came out of there! So don't tell me I am taking it seriously!"

"Baby… Understand me."

"What makes you think that I'll go and jump on the first guy I'd spent seven minutes with? Huh? _What_?"

"I don't know! It's just that… Sora… You two are close friends, so I thought… I don't even know."

Kairi looked at him in disbelief and for a moment she felt the need to spit. "You're pathetic." She was surprised at how realistic she sounded. For a second she thought that maybe she was right; there was no kiss, Leon was wrong.

'No… There _was_ a kiss, Kairi, save it. You're a cheater and a liar.' But oddly enough, she didn't seem to mind it all that much. She was more hurt by the fact that her so called boyfriend blamed her for something without getting his facts straight. No matter if he really _was_ right or not.

* * *

When Xion and Axel broke their kiss they smiled, and kissed each other's necks multiple times.

"Ah… I've… Missed this… So much!" She managed to say in between kisses.

"Me too." He smiled. "But come on, now. We must find Naminé. It's getting very late."

"Oh." She looked at her watch and was surprised by how quickly time flew by. Then some sort of weird pain bugged her chest. 'Did I replace my sister with a boy?' "L-Let's hurry, shall we?"

The couple started to begin their search again.

* * *

"Enough. Like I said, it's over." She turned around and ran down the stairs, back to where the party was. She quickly searched for her purse, which she left on the floor, right next to Leon. She started getting frustrated when she didn't find it. Her vision was still blurry, which made the search even more complicated.

"Ugh… Looking for this?" She suddenly saw her black purse in front of her. "I picked it up, so that no one will try to steal it or something. You can't even know who those kids really are, hehe..." He scratched the back of his head.

Again she felt hot tears on her face. "Oh, Sora." She took the bag from his hand, dropped it to the floor and hugged the teenager tightly.

"H-Hey. What's wrong?" It took a while, but he hugged her back with the same force.

"Kairi…" Leon came from behind and whispered as he took notice of the scene.

Kairi sniffed and picked her bag up from the floor. "Let's just go, Sora, okay?"

"Mm… Sure, if you say so."

* * *

They arrived into a dark, narrowed alley. Xion and Axel were about to turn around, yet they stopped when they heard muffled sniffs.

"Naminé?" Xion questioned.

The sounds stopped, so Xion was sure it really was her lost sister. "Nami girl… Where are you?" She took notice of some stairs right up ahead, so she guessed Naminé was hiding in there. "Come down here."

"Xion…" Naminé sobbed.

"Naminé! Please come down! Axel and I have been searching for you."

"A… Axel's here?"

"Right here, Nam." His voice came.

"O-Oh… Sorry."

"Naminé…" Axel sighed. "Really, you've got nothing to worry about. This entire situation? It's not your fault. Marluxia's just being an obsessive drama queen, really."

The couple heard Naminé giggling quietly. They both smiled.

"Yeah, come on, Nami girl. Let's go home." Her sister pleaded.

After ten seconds or so, light footsteps were heard. Soon, Naminé's young figure came to their sight.

"Namine!" Xion ran to her and hugged her sister. "Don't you _dare_ scaring me like that, ever _again_!"

"Sorry!" She hugged Xion back and took a short moment to sob into her soft, short hair. "And Axel, I really am sorry for being so stupid…"

"Hey." Axel approached the hugging girls. "Like I said, you had nothing to do with it. I'll make sure Marluxia will pay for this on Monday."

"Hehe… Thanks, I guess. Although… You still haven't told me what he has to do with this?"

"Oh." Xion broke the hug. "Right, hehe. Well, apparently he decided playing the match-maker, so he lied to me about Axel liking you. I think that at the bottom line, he wanted to see if I'll grow jealous."

Namine glanced at Xion, then at Axel. And back to Xion again. "And? Was he right for suspecting?"

"Totally!" Axel threw his hands dramatically in the air. "I'm telling ya, Nam, your sister just can't keep her hands off me."

"W-What?" Xion yelled. "You're the one to talk!"

"So wait!" Naminé grabbed their attention. "Are you two… Like, maybe… Huh?"

Axel smirked and Xion laughed. "Yep!"

"We're back together." Axel answered.

Naminé brought her hands to her mouth. Then a huge smile crept down her face and she hopped up and down. "Oh my God! I am so happy for you, guys!" She somehow managed with her little frame to hug the both of them.

The three shared a laugh before Naminé yawned as a blush covered her usually pale cheeks.

"Hehe, come on, Nami girl. Let's go home."

"Okay." The blond smiled fondly at the new-old couple.

* * *

Kairi and Sora walked their way to Kairi's home. Sora wanted to make sure she arrived home safely. Plus, they lived _very_near by, so he didn't mind at all. She looked like a total mess; her eyes were red and puffy, the little mascara she was putting on was smudged, and she simply stared with no emotion on her feet as she walked. He sighed, not knowing whether to start a conversation with her, or not.

'Should I ask her what happened, or change the subject to keep her mind off?'

He continued to stare at her emotionless figure, until he just couldn't take any more of it. "Enough, Kairi. Tell me what's wrong."

The spoken girl stopped dead in her tracks, realizing that she was not walking alone. She looked into his eyes, expecting them to be cold and hating, just like Leon's were. However, she only met his passionate, caring ones. She sighed and continued to walk, the boy following carefully beside her. "I broke up with Leon."

Sora felt his heart racing, and he wanted to pump his fist and scream 'Woohoo!' But obviously, he kept that image in his mind. "Why?"

"He started yelling at me stuff. Like, 'how could you? You cheater!' You know..."

"Okay... And?"

"I got mad because he accused me of stuff. So I told him it's over." She sighed deeply and her lips trembled.

"Wait... What?" Now Sora was the one to stop his feet and stay in place. "But, um... You _are_ aware of the fact that he was correct, right?"

"Ugh, I _know_!" She stopped as well and turned around to face him. "And you know what? I kept denying! I am a shameless bastard! I didn't even confess or apologize. I just... Yelled at him and... Ugh!"

"But... Why'd you do that?" No matter how Sora disliked the guy, he had to admit that it wasn't cool. Getting cheated on and then dumped by the same girl was not a thing he would wish to _anyone_.

"I dunno... I just couldn't stop myself."

"Well... It's okay." He went to her and hugged her. "Everything will be fine, you'll see. You two will be back together by the end of next week, you'll see." He tried to comfort her.

"No!" She pushed him aside. "I don't—! I don't wanna go back to him..."

"You don't?"

"No. Ugh, Sora... One of the reasons I broke up with him was because of _you_!"

"Me?" He cocked his head to the side, which she found adorable and annoying at the same time.

"Yes, _you_! And don't pretend like you don't know what I'm talking about. I mean, seriously? Kissing me out of the blue like that?"

Now he scratched the back of his head, not sure of what to do.

It was already late and he felt cold. He couldn't understand how the girl beside him didn't even shiver, while she wore nothing but thin fabric. The skies were gloomed and the wind whistled quietly, hitting his nape. He could feel the thin hairs on his arms perking up as he rubbed his frozen hands together. Sora blinked his eyes a few times due to the dusty weather.

"I'm sorry."

Kairi sighed. She must have loved doing that, he thought to himself. "No... I'm sorry. It's not even your fault. It's just that..." She looked around, searching for the right words. "I don't understand from where you suddenly came on to me! You... Surprised me." When she took notice of the lovely chocolate haired boy biting his lips with shame, she felt the need to add something to ease with him. "In a good way."

He seemed quite surprised, alright. "Really?"

"Yeah..." She suddenly felt herself smiling. "Sora Lockhart, you are quite the kisser."

* * *

When the happy trio arrived at the Trepe mansion, Naminé yawned once again.

"Alright, madams. If you'll excuse me, I'll hit home as well." Axel quickly pecked Xion on his lips and ruffled Naminé's messy hair.

"Axel, wait!" Naminé called after him. He turned around and she quickly took a step and hugged him. He smiled and hugged her back. She took a step back and smiled. "Thank you."

"Sure thing, Nam. Catcha later." Then his slim figure disappeared into the darkness.

The two girls sighed in unison, then looked at each other with a smile. They put their hands around each other's shoulders at they entered their house.

"What a night." Xion threw her keys on the counter.

"Yeah... I'm really happy you are back with him. Seriously, I was thinking about your previous relationship _all_ _night_!"

"Oh, shoot!" Xion jumped in her place. "Nami! I completely forgot! Are you sure that you're okay... With us being back together?"

"Huh? Why wouldn't I?"

"Well. You know. I told you that he likes you, so maybe you already made some plans in mind with him... Or something."

"Oh. Oh, my!" Naminé laughed and clenched to her stomach.

"W-What?" Her sister was taken aback.

"As much as I like him, it was a living nightmare sitting there with him! For ages I tried to think of a way to reject him. Please, I'd much rather you two being together."

Xion smiled. "Thanks..."

Naminé's laugh had already faded away, and she smiled warmly. "I really am happy. I love you two being together more than I do with any other couple."

"Aw, thanks, sis!" The girls shared one last hug. "Now come on, let's go to bed."

* * *

Kairi smirked as she looked at Sora who was still blushing. She started laughing at the fact that even in the darkness she can notice his flustered expression. She took a step closer to him and watched him flinch. How she loved it. Now _she _was the one being in control. _She _was the confident one.

"What's the matter?"

"N-Nothing! It's just..."

Kairi smirked again. "Sora..." She nuzzled her face into his slightly cold neck. "You really are something, you know that?" She felt him gulping. "I just like every little thing about you."

"I... I like many stuff about you, too."

She smiled and pushed herself into him harder, trying to eliminate every little space between them. "Yeah?"

"Mm hmm." He nodded.

"I'm glad to hear that." She whispered. "I really am glad..."

She grabbed his face with her hands, and connected their lips again. This time she quickly added a tongue to the scene. She titled her head from right to left countless of times, as she made soft moans. She felt his sneaky, chill tongue and felt a tingling sensation in her tighs. Her hands were moving to his waist. Too tiny for a guy, she thought, but kept on rubbing them. Sora, as well, figured he should add his own touch. He was holding her shoulders tightly, and smacked her harder into him. She gasped and was surprised that he had the ability to turn such an innocent kiss into something so strong and passionate.

Truth to be told, she always thought that he'd be extra awkward when it came to kissing someone. But there he was, being confident and powerful. 'Did he ever kiss someone before?' She didn't even know. Yet, she didn't even _care_. Because right then, he was kissing _her_.

When they finally broke the kiss, he stared straight into her eyes. "I really don't understand us."

"Let's... Leave it for tomorrow, okay?"

"Technically, it already is tomorrow." He grinned.

"Oh, shut up!" She kissed his cheek one final time before they made their way to her house. There he left her and headed to his own house.

* * *

_Saturday, September 13_

Kairi nuzzled her warm bed sheets. Then she flipped from left to right, trying to find a cold side. Finally she gave up and simply stared at the ceiling. Recalling last night, she wasn't able to understand how she got the guts to do any of her actions: Kissing Sora in the closet, lying to Leon, breaking up with him... Kissing Sora again. She didn't drink even one single drink yesterday, so obviously she wasn't under the influence of alcohol. So what was the matter?

But she didn't want to think about it so early in the morning. She didn't want to think about Leon, Sora, or any other boy for the matter. She wanted to go back and rest some more.

That's what she wanted to do, but she had to groan when the doorbell rang. She was about to cover her ears with the pillow, but then remembered that her poor Mother barely had any sleep last night. Kairi quickly got up to her feet and ran down the stairs.

Poor and tired Kairi opened the door, only to be greeted by a face she did not want to see.

Leon stood there with a smile that didn't last long before he sighed. He reached his hand towards her and she took notice of the three yellow roses in his hand.

She opened her eyes wide open and stared at him with disbelief. "Roses? No thanks."

She slammed her door shut, leaving him and his roses outside.

* * *

Xion woke up in her own bed. She took a moment to realize where she was, but once she did, a huge smile tugged her gentle face. She felt happy, fulfilled, and joy tangled her body.

Without thinking much, she reached for her phone that was still in the pocket of the jeans she wore last night. She quickly let her fingers do the job for her.

Xion dialed Axel's phone number, which she still knew by heart. She waited a few seconds for him to pick up.

"Hey, babe."

"Axel! What's up?"

"The ceiling. Still in bed, moron! Stop calling me so early, sheesh."

"Hehehe, woops! Sorry!" She could feel him smiling from the other side.

"It's okay. What's on your mind, sweetheart?"

"Already cheesy, eh?" She smirked. "Was just wondering if you'd like to hung out with me today."

"Sure, why not? Tell you what, I'll call you later—when I'm fully awake, mind you—and we'll settle the details, 'kay?"

Xion laughed. "Sure thing, hottie. Bye!" She turned her phone off and smiled into her pillow.

* * *

"Please, Kairi… Just open the door." Leon called from outside.

Kairi shut her eyes tightly as she tried to prevent the tears from falling down. "Just go away…" She slid against the door and sat on the floor.

"Please… My love… How did we let this happen?"

She winced and slammed her fist on the ground. "Oh, you don't remember? Let me refresh your memory then!"

"Kairi..." Leon pleaded.

"You were calling me a _cheater_! A _liar_."

"I'm sorry..."

"Psh, 'sorry' ain't gonna cut it. Just go." She got up to her feet and turned on her stereo, as loud as she allowed herself; she didn't want to wake her Mom, yet she wanted to try and block Leon's voice. She didn't even care to pick a song.

_~I never thought you would...~  
_

* * *

Xion was still on her bed. She smiled and looked at the phone, recalling her last conversation with Axel just a minute ago. Amazing how instantly he made her feel jumpy, and happy. She even woke up early (she is a heavy sleeper) just because she wanted to hear his voice again.

She just couldn't get enough of him.

She sighed happily and dreamily. "How did this happen, again?"

She didn't have time to answer herself because her phone rang, playing again her silly little ringtone. She looked strangely at the _Unknown ID _that appeared in front of her, wondering who could call this early in the morning. Yet, she decided to pick it up. "Yeah?"

_"Xion?"_

"Oh, please! What do you want, Marluxia?"

_"Just to talk with you... About what happened yesterday." _Her fresh ex answered.

"Well, I've got nothing to talk with you about."

_"Come on... Can I just come over? I can explain myself, honestly, Little Bird."_

"First of all." Xion got up from her bed and headed to her computer to turn in on. "Don't call me Little Bird; never liked it, never will. Secondly..." She opened her 'Music' folder and searched for a song. "I don't want you to come anywhere _near _me."

_"Litt—Xion."_

"And last but not least, maybe _this _song will help you figure things out." She double clicked the file and held the phone close to her amplifiers.

_~Never thought the words you said were ture.~  
_

* * *

_~Never thought you said just what you meant.~_

"Kairi, if you'll just open and let me explain!"

_~Morning comes and morning goes with no regret.~_

"Kairi! What do you want me to say, huh?" She tried to focus on the song, but she couldn't ignore his words. "I was freaking out! I just don't want to lose you.

"I didn't... I _don't_... Wanna lose you. You're the best thing that ever happened to me. I just... Can't think of losing you. People started saying stuff... That you two are too quiet and that something is probably happening between you in there... I was just worried..."

"Oh, really?" She raised her voice to try and make herself loud and clear with all the music in the background. "And what about when there were rumors going on about you hooking with someone else? Huh? Rumors of you cheating on me? Everyone warned me to be careful, but I refused to believe everybody! Everybody but _you_!" She shut her eyes tight and let more tears fall down. "Instead, I went to _you_, I asked _you _whether it is true or not! Couldn't you repay me by doing the same last night?"

"I'm sorry..."

Kairi came back to her spot on the floor next to the door. She continued to cry. Now she felt a pang of guilt. She knew he cared for her, and that he is not to blame. But she couldn't turn time back. Not anymore.

* * *

_~And the evening brings the memories I can't forget.~_

"Well?" Xion held her phone against her ear. "Did it somehow help you? Although this is a slow love song, don't for a second think I love you. It was meant to tell you that it's over and this is it. No regrets."

_"Oy, stop acting like a little child, Xion."  
__  
_"_What_? _I'm_ the one acting like a little child? You've got the _nerves_ to tell me that after what you've done? To remind you, _Marluxia_, my sister was running down the streets, _crying_. So you better stay the Hell away from both of us."

_"But listen!"_

"This really _is_ regretless. Jerk." And then she hung up and took a deep breath.

* * *

Kairi got up and opened the door, only to find Leon on the floor in a similar position she used to sit at. Tears stained his beautiful face and the yellow three roses seemed to share their pain with the boy. He looked so little and afraid, not like he usually looked like, which was confident and calm. Did she really have this kind of effect on him?

He got up to his feet and rubbed his cheeks clean. Once again he offered her the flowers. She stared at them again. She didn't know if he looked cute or lame. But she refused to think about that.

"Leon... My decision is final. It's a goodbye."

"But... What?" He looked dumbfounded as she closed the door again.

* * *

Riku entered his house after his early morning run. He loved to wake up at dawn and run around the area. There were barely any people outside during that time, so the roads were clear and he had the perfect silence and peace in order to sort his jumbling thoughts. And the weather was chilly, so his sweat didn't feel sticky or gross, but refreshing and awakening. He loved the small pants he made as he reached his endurance's record, and with every day, the pants arrived later than the day before, indicating that he really was in good shape.

So as he opened the door to his house and then closed it behind him, he took to notice that someone was already up; probably his younger brother. The hint for that assumption was the fast music that was played from upstairs. Riku shrugged to himself and went up the stairs himself, to get into his room. He wanted to take dry towels and clothes, in order to take a quick, cold shower.

It took him less than fifteen minutes to finish the progress. He kept a towel around his waist and behind his nape, as he walked back to his room. The music from his brother's room was still playing, but instead of the quick song from earlier, a soft music was played. Riku sighed and took a quick glance at his brother's door, which was right across from his own room. He then shrugged again, quickly went downstairs and filled himself a glass of cold water. Trying to hold the towels in place, the glass and his clean clothes perfectly, he climbed back up the stairs.

_~Empty rooms that echo as I climb the stairs.~_

His house was huge and was filled with many rooms. Most of them were empty and were meant for visitors or his Father's buissness-colleagues, when they stayed in the area for important meetings.

He walked to his room and closed the door behind him, throwing his clothes on the chair.

_~And empty clothes that drape and fall on empty chairs.~_

As he laid on his bed, he stared at the ceiling. He always took clothes with him to the bathroom, but never had the energy to dry himself and wear them. He eventually would get dry from the air and only then wear his clothes, in his bedroom. But that didn't stop him from still carrying clothes around to the bathroom. It became an habit which he couldn't stop, no matter how useless and pointless it was. He opened the drawer on the nightstand next to his bed, and pulled some white bandages from it. He wrapped it around his partly black hand and frowned.

A picture of him and his Mother was placed casually between all of the bandages inside the drawer. He took a quick glance at the door, to make sure it really was shut. Then he took the picture in his hand.

_~And I wonder if you knew that I never understood...~_

She always had a nice smile. Not precisely happy or real, but she managed to place a kind smile to her face, every single time.

_~That although you said you'd go...~_

He felt the urge to throw-up, so he quickly put the picture back in place and shut the drawer. Slowly, he got up from the bed and walked over to the chair with the clothes. But he didn't wear them. He just stared at the chair and tried to empty his mind.

_~...Until you did, I never thought you would.~_

* * *

**Music: Empty chairs, by Don McLean.**

**I am glad to announce that from the next chapter, everything will be more interesting. We get to see everyone in school at the same time! And drama and stupid stuff like that begins! Hooray, hooray!**


	8. I'll leave you

_**One School, One Destiny**_

**I'll leave you****  
**

* * *

_Monday, September 15_

Seifer had always had a record of successful, unforgettable parties. And he was proud to learn that his record wasn't broken. In fact, Friday's party was a total hit. Things were really getting spiny and jumpy after midnight. A big group of kids got wasted and did risky acts, which resolved in an amused Seifer. His parents got back home on Sunday, and thankfully he and his friends already cleared the area, so no sign of the amazing party remained. Not only that his parents didn't find out, but they were also very proud at him for not causing troubles, and that he was finally starting to mature. They even hinted that they might leave him alone again in the near future, if he'd continue to behave. Seifer took it as a reason to plan another future-party.

He had noticed that Sora took off pretty quickly, but Seifer wasn't too worried, since he had seen a certain girl leaving with him. Therefore, he was sure his plan had worked.

However, the young man still felt the need to party more; his adrenaline was still rushing, his body still wanted to move, and his brain wasn't ready for another traumatizing week at school. So he made a decision; to continue Friday's party on Monday—at school.

'Risky, but worth it.' He told himself as he walked inside the school. Thankfully, there were many students there, which made the plan even easier. He took his cell-phone out of the pocket and quickly plugged it into an amplifier.

Associated with the amplifier, his friends and a bunch of bored teenagers, he made his move and turned on the music.

At first, some kids looked at him weirdly, but quickly enough, Seifer's predictions came true; a party was started right in the middle of the school.

* * *

Hayner never knew that the hallways could fill in so many students, but amazingly, Seifer's plan actually worked. Nobody seemed to mind dancing and singing aloud, no matter how tired they were. He had to admit that the place was a walking mess, but he himself didn't mind it so much.

Back at that time, Seifer Almasy was definitely Hayner Struggle's idol.

* * *

"You really have the nerves. For showing your face in here like that." Axel slammed a hand on Marluxia's locker, as he leaned casually and whispered in his ear.

"Oh, I'm sorry." The pink-haired male turned around with no sign of stress or panic. "I wasn't informed that I am supposed to ditch school today."

"Well, that's what you do most of the time, don't ya?" Axel pushed his body off the locker and crossed his arms against his chest. "Playing hooky, smoking around…"

"Humph." He grinned. "Funny. I could say the same thing about you. Now move."

Axel pinned both of Marluxia's hands to the locker, and if someone would have paid attention in the entire mess of music, dances and laughter—they would have probably thought that it was a furious love scene.

Axel was furious; that much was clear. But there was no love in the picture.

He clenched his teeth as he began to lose his temper. "I don't think so, Drama Queen."

* * *

Roxas ran into the school's building, thinking that the bus' delay made him being late. However, as he entered, he noticed that technically everyone were late for their classes. Though—unlike him—the rest didn't seem to mind.

Students were filling the hallways, dancing crazily and wildly. Some student was playing loud party music out of an amplifier, but he couldn't detect the source. He had to struggle his way through the noisy crowd, protecting his face and throwing a occasional 'sorry!' when he bumped into someone (even though _they_ had more likely bumped into _him_).

As he tried to think of where to go in that messy place, he heard teachers shouting and trying to place order. Their action only seemed to make the students move even quicker and further. As a result, Roxas lost his balance and fell onto strong arms that luckily had caught him.

"Haha! Hey there!" A vivid voice came and Roxas looked up to see his savor. "I admit you look nice, but I'm not into guys."

He quickly heated up and pushed himself away from the guy's body; he had blue eyes, and Roxas immediately noticed the knitted black hat he wore. Even with the hat, Roxas could tell that he had blond hair. His arms really did look strong and muscled, and even though the boy wore the school's uniform, the collar exposed a decent surface of skin.

"S-Sorry… I didn't mean…" Roxas paused when he noticed that he could barely hear himself and that the music has definitely gotten louder. A quick look at the boy's pants revealed the reason; the amplifier that caused the mess was attached to the boy's uniform pants. "Oh."

* * *

"Damn, we sure do know how to party hard!" Sora smiled and danced along with a few girls on his way to his locker. "Now _that's _what I'm talking about! An awesome way to start the week."

He continued to twitch his body according to the beat while he took the desired books out of his locker. When he turned around, his smile instantly vanished. "Uh… Personal space, dude?"

"You know, that's exactly what I was thinking when you spent seven minutes in a tiny little closet with my girlfriend."

"_Ex_-girlfriend, from what I've heard." Sora narrowed his eyes.

"Well, you've heard _wrong_." Leon slammed a hand on a locker.

They sent each other death glares for a few minutes, trying not to focus on the loud music or the teenagers who were dancing near them, trying to drag them into the party. But after another minute, Sora grew tired and so he sighed deeply.

"Look, Leon… I'm really sorry."

"Huh uh. I'm sure you are."

"I really am!" Sora widened his eyes and wondered why he sounded so desperate.

"Stay away from Kairi."

"I _can't_!"

* * *

"Holy smokes, this place _rocks_!" The moment Xion realized the mess, she added some more into it. She quickly danced around and started singing loudly and happily. "Man, Naminé has no idea what she's missing!"

Xion argued Naminé to stay in bed that day, just in case she wasn't ready to face Marluxia yet. The blonde declined fiercely, complaining that she can't miss an entire school day, especially at the beginning of the year. But Xion was a stubborn girl who always got what she wanted. And although the black-haired twin knew that Naminé wouldn't have any trouble facing Marluxia, and that she managed to feel better during Saturday and Sunday—she still didn't want her to be present that day. After all, Axel had made a promise:

_"I'll make sure Marluxia will pay for this on Monday."  
_  
That's what he had said on Friday, when he and Xion found the sobbing Naminé.

And Axel never was one to break promises.

"Oopsy!" Xion quickly made her way to the row of lockers, as she noticed teachers marching down the halls with frowns. The adults tried to calm everyone and shoo them back into their classrooms, but they couldn't do much against a bunch of deaf teenagers.

Xion decided to stay closer to the lockers, where it was slightly less jumpy. After all, she knew that detentions would be handed to every thing that had a pulse, but she hoped she won't get one; she promised Naminé they'd spend the rest of the day together. But she did want to dance around, or at least to tell the idiot with the music to turn it slightly louder.

She sighed and slammed her head against the cold locker. "Oh, man! What a bummer!"

"Tell me about it." A quiet voice mumbled.

She turned around and faced a silverette. "Huh?"

He dropped his locker lock and faced her, slightly startled, as if only then he had noticed her. "Oh, sorry. I was speaking partly to myself, I guess…"

"Um." She took a minute to examine him suspiciously; he had long silver hair that seemed really soft and shiny. He was taller than her, taller than most guys her age, so she assumed he was a Senior, and not a Junior, like herself. His thin fingers quickly entered the code and opened the locker. She found it weird that his locker was right next to her left, yet they have never met. But what she found even weirder was that his voice sounded too familiar. "Say… Have we met before?"

"Uh, no." He turned to face her again. "I don't think so. But I'm pretty sure you're in my grade."

"Nah." She smiled. "I'm in eleventh grade."

"Well, so am I." He smiled back.

"Oh!" She widened her eyes. "Sorry, you just look… Older, I guess."

"Well, technically, I am probably older than you. I'll turn 18 on January."

"Woah, woah! What do you mean, you'll turn 18? Dude, I'll only get to 16 on December!"

"Haha!" He chuckled. "Then I guess we make quite a pair, huh? Me, being older than most of the grade, and you, being younger than most of them."

"Hmm…" Xion wondered. "But… Why are you…?"

"My parents sent me to kindergarten one year later. I think it's because I was a lazy kid, and I made some royally drama scenes and didn't want to go to the kindergarten." He flashed a row of perfect teeth.

This earned him a chuckle from the girl. "Awesome story. Okay, so we do attend the same grade, but… Have we met before?" Xion asked again. "I mean, do we have some classes together, or something?"

"Hmm…" He rubbed his cheek with his index finger. "I don't think so. I mean, I don't remember seeing you… Why do you ask?"

"Your voice sounds familiar. Like, we've talked before!"

"Well, you might have caught it in the halls or something." He offered with a smile.

"Yeah, I guess." She sighed and faced the hallways again. The teachers had no luck and some kids even tried to make them dance. Then she heard shouts, and threats, and 'I'm calling all of your parents!' and even louder music. Obviously, it was Seifer who had decided to continue Friday's party. Even ninth graders and tenth graders who had no idea about Friday's party were taking advantage of the situation and having fun. She then recalled the party and how frustrating it was to go away so early. But then again, she believed that she had earned much more than an ordinary hung-out. And God probably tried to compromise her by giving her a 'school party'.

She smiled as she saw bodies swinging in rhythm, loud music, lots of talks; a party.

'Wait.' She told herself. 'A… Party?'  
_  
"Hello?"_

_**"Hey, Olette?"**_

"Olette…" Xion whispered.

"What? Where?" Riku practically screamed and scanned the crowded hallway desperately.

* * *

Kairi really didn't want to go to school that day. She was tired and she still couldn't accept her actions during Friday and Saturday. Sunday was quite relaxing for her, as she didn't meet neither Leon nor Sora; it gave her some time to think, but she still couldn't understand what she was supposed to do.

The only thing she knew was that she didn't want to meet them.

But as she entered the school, the only thing she met was Hell.

* * *

Xion cocked her head to the side. 'This guy is…'

_"Who is it?"_

_**"Riku… Huh, Olette?"  
**__  
"Nope. Xion."_

"You're… Riku. Right?"

"Huh?" Riku managed to pronounce as his eyes kept on searching this Olette person.

"Riku." Xion put a hand on his shaking arm, finally forcing him to stop and look at her. "Relax. Olette's not here. In fact, I don't even know who Olette _is_!"

"Oh… But you said—"

"Yeah, I did. So you're Riku, right?"

He nodded. "So we _do_ have a class together."

"Nope." She smiled. "We've talked. At the party on Friday."

"Oh." The moment he heard the word 'party', he took another quick glance at the school. "Sorry to disappoint you, but I wasn't present at that party."

"I know. We talked on the phone. I'm Xion!" She grinned and extended her hand.

"Oh, huh… Well, yeah, Riku." He smiled and shook her hand.

"You seem really eager to find this Olette person. You called me by mistake on Friday, searching for them."

Riku sighed deeply. "Yeah… And I still am searching."

"A friend?"

"Best friend." He massaged his temples. "And I don't know her new phone number."

"So Olette is a girl!" Xion stated dumbly with a grin. "Is she in our grade, too?"

"She is." He looked down at her and flashed another brilliant grin.

"Well, maybe you'll find her when the mess will cease." She suggested optimistically.

"I doubt she'll show up today…" He leaned against the wall and continued to stare ahead.

"Huh? What do ya mean?" She asked. But Riku never answered.

* * *

Hayner lost Seifer in the mess he had created. He searched from left to right, pushed students aside, but just couldn't detect his friend.

He quickly gave up and didn't feel like partying anymore. He tried to find a quiet place to be at, but all attempts ended with failure.

* * *

"Funny." Riku spoke quietly, and Xion was surprised she had heard him; after all, he whispered, there was loud music in the background, and Xion's ears weren't functioning so well.

"What is?"

His body was still against the wall, so he turned to face her. "I called you—out of all the Destiny Islands' citizens—on Friday… And suddenly, we see that our lockers are right next to each other."

"Oh!" She grinned. "Wicked, huh?"

Riku chuckled darkly and scanned the area again. After a while, he felt his eyes losing their strength, so he sighed.

"Are you sad because of this Olette girl?"

"I'm not sad. It's just… Well, yeah, I guess…"

"Well, did you two have a fight or something?" The raven-haired girl leaned her body gently adjacent to his.

"No… At least, I don't think so…"

"What is she like?" She asked excitedly and Riku then took a minute to examine her.

Her most noticeable feature was definitely her big, round, blue eyes. They seemed so innocent, yet held a certain childish malice in them. They certainly reminded him of Sora's eyes. He refused to think about his ex-best-friend so he glanced at her short dark hair. Riku was never a fan of short hair; especially not on girls. But he had to admit that her hairstyle seemed okay on her, and that it probably depended on the person's face shape or something like that. Either way, her face looked smooth and delicate.

Deciding that this girl in front of him was okay-ish, he spoke. "Like a pure angel."

"Wow, that much, huh?" She laughed.

"That is me _underestimating_ her." Riku smiled purely. "She is… Gentle. So generous that sometimes it makes me worry someone will try and take advantage of her kind heart. And she is very pretty." He chuckled at the last part quietly. "Really, her presence immediately makes people want to smile…"

He stopped himself at that. Because again his minds drifted to a certain brunette ex-best-friend; once, Riku used to say that just by having Sora around, everybody can't help but smile. And he really didn't want to think of Sora right then. He didn't want to think of him at all. So he grew quite frustrated by the fact that his almost every thought led back to the young boy.

"Just wait till you'll meet her. You're going to love her." Riku added quickly.

"Can't wait for it!" Xion exclaimed loudly, but then some sort of a chilled aura surrounded her, as she smiled softly. "I've got friends I want you to meet, too! Starting with my sister, Naminé!"

"Oh, so this is how it works now? We introduce each other our close friends?" Riku joked and winked. "Fine with me. Sister, huh? Older than us… Younger than us?"

"In our grade!" She answered proudly. "She's my twin!"

"Wow. Twin." His eyes slightly widened. "That's cool. She looks a lot like you?"

"Pretty much, I guess… But her hair is blond."

"Haha!" He chuckled, and Xion noticed that he hadn't laughed a real laugh yet. "A blond version of you… That I must see."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" She puffed her cheeks like a small kid.

Riku smirked. "Sorry, but I don't really have anyone else to introduce you to. Well… Except for, maybe… Roxas?"

"Roxas?"

"It's a guy I've met last week… I'm pretty sure we're friends."

"Every friend of Riku is a friend of mine!" Xion beamed. "Unless, you know… You're friends with murderers, rapists and stuff… I don't like murderers, rapists and stuff…"

Riku chuckled again and ruffled Xion's hair.

She giggled, but then she understood why Riku restrained himself from laughing; with every small chuckle he made, he held tightly to his stomach and head. He seemed in severe pain.

He seemed like he was about to _die_.

* * *

"I don't get ya. I thought you were my friend. Or… Something."

"You keep calling me 'Drama Queen', but in reality, you are the one who is over-reacting, _Axel_." The other male answered without a flinch. "I was just messing around with my Little Bird."

"She is not your Little Bird, got it?" Axel's eyes narrowed. "And what kind of a sick person invents a lie just to tease their girl? Not to mention, involving an innocent girl into it."

"I do admit that dragging Naminé into the process was uncalled for. But there is nothing like a rivalry between sisters." A sly smirk made his way to Marluxia's face. "And twins, no less…"

"Why you little—!" Axel gritted his teeth.

* * *

"Just stay the Hell away from Kairi!"

"You don't understand!" Sora argued. "I admit that what she did—what _we_ did—was wrong." Sora quickly corrected himself and shook his head. "I shouldn't have kissed a taken girl, I know. And she shouldn't have dumped you immediately after. But, Leon, understand me, I— Leon…?"

Leon stopped listening to Sora mid-sentence. His hand fell back to the side of his body and he stared at space.

"Are you… Okay?"

"So there _was_ a kiss, huh?"

"Uh, well…" Sora scratched the back of his head, and later realization it him. "Oh, _fuck_!"

"She _lied_ to me." His fist clenched. "I gave her many chances, yet she kept _lying_!" His fist met a locker again. "She made it sound like _I'm_ the bad one in this relationship!"

"Oh, please don't be mad at her!" Sora started to worry. "Look, I take full responsibility for the all thing! I really didn't—"

"Shut up!" Leon grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "Just shut up! You are no better than that slut!"

"Leon, calm dow—!"

* * *

"Could you turn the music down for a bit?" Roxas screamed.

"What?" The blond boy kept swinging his body.

"Could you…" He tried to find the strength to yell even more. "Could you turn the volume down, please?"

"Dude…" Seifer pointed at the amplifier. "Can't hear ya!"

"Man, what an idiot…" Roxas sighed.

"Hey." His eyes narrowed. "I heard that, you know."

There was a short pause when the song had ended, and Roxas knew he had only a few seconds before the next song would take place. "How the Hell did you hear me whisper, but not _yell_?"

The boy shrugged. "Talent."

"Whatever, turn that thing off!"

"Stop being such a party-blocker!" He accused.

"I'm not a—" A new song took place, and it was louder than the previous one. "Oh, great." Roxas rolled his eyes and tried to cover his ears.

_~Somebody come get me, before I kill this man.~_

"Dude, seriously… Look at the poor teachers; they're struggling to place order." Roxas tried to reach the male's reasonable side. "They're just trying to do their job."

Although the blond obviously heard Roxas' pleas, he decided to ignore and keep dancing smoothly.

Roxas' head pondered hard and he felt like he was about to collapse. His ears vibrated and his eyes were wide open and alerted. He felt weak and heavy.

"Ugh, damn it!" Roxas yelled and reached a hand to the boy's amplifier.

"Hey, hands off, pretty boy!" Seifer yelled.

* * *

"Roxas is a cool name." Xion nodded to herself.

"It is." Riku said casually, not really wanting to continue the conversation. "Hmm… If only I could find him."

* * *

"Stay away from Xion and Naminé!"

"Make me, you pyromaniac fool!"

* * *

"Don't call her a 'slut'!"

"Don't defend her, you girlfriends-kidnapper!"

* * *

"Oh, here is Roxas!" Riku pointed out in the crowd.

"Huh? Which one?" Xion looked around.

* * *

"Turn that thing off!"

"Turn your _mouth_ off!"

* * *

_Kick!  
_

* * *

_Punch!_

* * *

_Slam!_

* * *

And just like that, on the exact same moment, three major fights were raised. Fights that were doomed to change the destiny of many people in the future.

"Is Roxas… The guy who fights Seifer?" Xion widened his eyes.

"Y-Yeah…" Riku seemed to share her astonishment. "And here I thought he was the quiet type…"

"We need to break them off!"

"R-Right! Let's go!"

* * *

"I'm scared…" Kairi whispered to herself as she tried to reach her locker. "What's going on here? Why is everyone dancing? Why is the music so loud? Why are Leon and Sora fighting? Why is my hair so— Wait, _no_!"

Her eyes quickly widened and her books fell to the floor. "Leon, Sora, stop that!" She quickly ran to them.

_~Somebody come get me, cause I don't understand.~  
_

* * *

Roxas landed a hard punch on Seifer's face. But the other blond didn't let it go by unnoticed, as he dragged Roxas' slim body and slammed it against the wall.

"You two, stop it!" Riku made his way through the crowd, followed by Xion.

"Seifer!" Xion yelled. "Let him go!"

Roxas growled and pushed Seifer off him, tackling him to the ground and landing some more punches.

"Seriously!" Xion held her head desperately. "What is wrong with ya? Can't you just— Oh… Oh, _man_!" She widened her eyes as she noticed a familiar redhead and a familiar pink-haired guy. "Riku, I g-gotta go! Can you handle them?"

Riku tried to grab a hold on Roxas. "Y-Yeah! You go."

"R-Right." Xion nodded and quickly ran to the lockers' area.

* * *

"Stop that!" Kairi yelled desperately. "What the Hell are you doing?"

"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" Children cheered and laughed from every direction. Kairi looked around and took to notice that her two lovers weren't the only people who were fighting.

"Get over it!" Sora ordered.

"Oh, soon enough, _you'll_ get over your _head_, when I'll trim it off your _shoulders_!" Leon raised his voice gradually.

"Sora! Leon! Enough already!" Kairi shut her eyes tightly.

_~Lord, have mercy, don't make me do it.~  
_

* * *

"Marluxia!" Xion yelled. "What the fucking _Hell_?"

Axel managed to grab the upper hand as he positioned his hands around Marluxia's neck. "Why won't you just… _Die_?"

_~Somebody come get me, come get this knife out my hand.~  
_

* * *

"Roxas, calm down!" Riku yelled.

"Turn that fucking thing off!" Roxas punched Seifer again.

"In your wet dreams, you fucktard!"

* * *

"Stop being idiots!" Kairi approached Sora first and tagged at the sleeve of his shirt. This grabbed his attention, and he stopped moving his hands; not wanting to accidentally hurt her. She then quickly stood in between them and the fight was over.

* * *

Xion was a fan of fights. Everytime a fight took place, she was there to cheer and encourage more violence. That was just the type of kid she was. But she knew she had to stop that current fight, when Marluxia kicked Axel in his stomach, and the latter wasn't able to recover.

"Okay, enough is enough, you two!" She pushed Marluxia aside and rushed to Axel's side, who was curling on the floor.

* * *

"You look so tiny… Why you so… Heavy?" Riku pulled Roxas with all his strength, causing them both to roll on the floor. "Ow… My head."

Roxas quickly recovered and was about to rush back to the painting Seifer. Luckily, Riku was able to predict his moves, and he pinned him in his place.

"Oh, no you don't!"

* * *

Three teachers were placed next to each of the three scenes. When the first teacher recovered from the shock, she closed her eyes calmly. However, when she opened them, she looked more furious than ever.

"Almasy! Heartilly!" She pointed at Seifer and Roxas.

"Let's not forget those two." Another teacher glared at Leon and Sora.

"Don't for a second think you're off the hook, Marluxia and Axel." The third one crossed her arms angrily against her chest.

"The six of you—" The blond teacher pointed again at Seifer and Roxas.

"_Detention_!" The trio announced.

"…_Fuck_." The sextet sighed.

* * *

Rinoa Heartilly always liked to turn on the old radio and listen to some music, while she was drinking her morning tea. She did understand that it was more reasonable to have a morning coffee, rather than tea, but ever since she was young, she had hated coffee. There was something rushed and nervous with coffee, in her opinion; however, tea had an aromatic sense, it was calming and it was heavenly. Thankfully, on Mondays her work started a little later than usual, so she had time to sit on a chair, drink peacefully and listen to the small, black radio.

_~He doesn't wanna love me… He don't really love me.~_

The young lady was exhausted from over-working occasionally. But she knew that if she'd take even one day off, it'll cause her and her son pain.

And she really was a woman who didn't like to live in the past, but she couldn't stop herself from floating back in time, as the music kept on playing and the cup of tea kept on reaching her lips.

_"Is this some kind of a sick joke?" She asked her husband._

_He—however—didn't even blink. "Forgive me." He apologized, but they both knew that he didn't really mean it._

_"What? 'Forgive me', that's all you have to say?"_

Rinoa sighed and stared at the half-empty cup of tea in her hands. She was a stubborn woman, but she knew better than to stop thinking, once the memories already reach the conscious; it's impossible.

_~Said he got a woman down the street.~_

And the little radio kept on playing.

_"We can just forget it all and move on." The blond man offered nonchalantly._

_"Do you really expect me to overlook a betrayal?" She screamed in his face. "What's _wrong _with you?"_

_He sighed and simply massaged his temples. "You're giving me a headache, Sweetheart."_

_"Why aren't you taking this seriously?" The tears tightened her throat. "What's with you…? Aren't I enough?"_

_"I told you; it was a one-time thing. I wasn't thinking straight." He shrugged casually._

_"That's no excuse!" She fisted her hand._

Rinoa's eyes were shut and she didn't even notice that she held her cup tightly; too tightly. As a matter of fact, she wanted to throw it across the small room.

_~He said the bitch name's Sandra, and that what caused all this drama.~_

"Ugh…" She groaned angrily.

_"Okay, you are being loud and brutal, my Sweetheart. Calm down." He straightened his white business suit, as he did every morning._

_"You're not going to work right now. We're talking!"_

_"I must attend today, my Sweetheart. The Company needs its President." He smiled genuinely._

_"Stop it! I'll leave you!" She grabbed the fancy sofa to support her falling body. "I swear to God, I'll leave you!"_

_"I'm sure you would, Sweetheart." He winked playfully._

_"I mean it!" She wiped the tears off her eyes, but that didn't help her relaxing. "I swear to God I mean it!"_

_"And you'll go _where_, exactly?" He folded his arms patiently. "I'll lend you no money, let's be clear on that. You know I'll win every lawsuit."_

_"I don't need your money!" She defended the remaining of her pride. "I'll be able to get along on my own!"_

_"Hahaha!" He laughed, a devilish sound in it. "Please don't be naïve, Rinoa." He addressed her private name, which meant he was serious. "Both you and I know you're nothing without me."_

_"I don't need you…"_

_"Look around!" He opened his hands widely, to contain the entire living room; their creamy marble floor shined beautifully against the light of the sun, which was peeking right out of the big window, which covered an entire wall in the room. Three big and expensive light fixtures dangled from the middle of the wall, and its many swinging crystal pieces presented a beautiful rainbow in them. The sofa that Rinoa was holding tightly in order to support her body was from silky leather, and it was long and white. The mansion's walls were high, with decoration at the corner of each one, the doors were long with golden knobs, and a beautiful glass table with a bouquet of flowers stood in the middle, in front of the 60 inch Plasma TV; the male liked to keep everything modest._

_"I don't need it all…" Rinoa trembled. "My respect and honor cost more than your entire mansion, your entire Company, your entire _life_!"_

_"Enough already, Sweetheart." He narrowed his eyes. "You're giving me a headache."_

_"I'm leaving." She whispered._

_"Be quiet, please. I need to get to the Company."_

_"I'm taking everything that belongs to me… And I'm leaving." She tried to convince the both of them._

_He stood silent for a long moment. "Okay, fine. Go to the store and pick whatever diamond ring you want."_

_She breathed heavily. "No diamond ring will help you on this one."_

_"You can choose a matching necklace and bracelet too, if you want."_

_"No."_

_"Earrings! A car! A new house! Whatever!" He raised his voice, but still managed to keep it civilized and calm._

_"Nothing… Nothing will help you." She started to cry silently again._

_"If you'll leave me… You'll only suffer. I promise you that, Rinoa. You will struggle, and you won't be able to keep yourself steady. In a matter of weeks, you'll be back here."_

_"I'm taking them with me." She was shaking._

_He paused and his jaw slightly disconnected from its place. However, as always, he quickly recovered and smiled. "That, I'm afraid, you can't do."_

Rinoa breathed heavily.

_~I don't need you no more... Don't look at me... Go back to your whore.~_

Walking away from him wasn't as easy as she thought it'd be. She packed the little things she owned from before marriage and wished to leave his side. However, he was diligent and used his power and money to convince her otherwise; his first step was to claim the house, the cars and the fortune. Then he made sure she'd start from zero in the outside world, and that it'd be a living Hell to find a qualified job for her. Moreover, not more than once had he sent his Company's Guards to convince her otherwise.

Most of them were harsh, threatening and cruel. However, she recalled one of them trying to talk sensitively with her, as he tried to put some reason in his mind. He explained that her (soon to be ex) husband made sure her life without him would be basically impossible, that she needs to stay by his side and enjoy the good life, that one little mistake shouldn't cost them their marriage. Although they were married only for a short period of time, she had to admit that she got used to him and to his style of life. That Guard tried to play on that sensitive side in order to convince her to stay.

She remembered that his name was Reno, and his flaming red hair was hard to forget. However, she simply smiled and thanked him politely, yet didn't change her mind.

After more threats, pleas and dominant power, she was able to walk away from the man with a tiny suitcase and a child in her hands.

_~I don't need you no more. Was supposed to love me, now leave. Didn't I give you my all?~_

Rinoa loosened her grip on the cup and sighed, her lips slightly trembling. Every once in a while, late in her bed, she'd try to imagine the life she'd have if she was still by his side. It would have definitely fixed her aching back and head problems, it would have granted her son a better quality kind of life, and would have saved the pain from many related people.

She had no choice but to confess secretly to herself that she regretted her action. She was selfish all those years ago, and the only thing she cared about was her own pride; a pride that nowadays she didn't find so noble anymore. She hurt many innocent, pure people along the way, and now her son had to suffer from the lack of food, clothes and warmth. All because once she thought her and her pride were worth something.

_~Somebody come get me, before I kill this man.~_

She knew—though—that time can't be turned back, and that there was no way to reach him anymore; he made sure that she won't get any closer to his areas. However, she had decided to keep quiet, like she did all these years, and suffer silently for her beloved son.

She smiled sadly and put the empty cup back to the sink. When she was about to wear her worn-out jacket, the home phone rang weakly.

The woman raised an eyebrow and picked it up. "Hello?"

_"Mrs. Heartilly?"_ A high voice came from the other line.

"Yes?"

_"We're calling you from the school's secretariat. I'm afraid we have to ask you to come to the school as soon as you can."_

"What happened?" She breathed heavily. "Is he okay?"

_"He's fine, Mrs. Heartilly, don't worry. Your son was caught fighting with another student. Right now he's at the Nurse's Room, but he doesn't have any severe injuries. But your attendance is still necessary in order to discuss his punishment."_

Rinoa closed her eyes, put the phone back in its place and started to tear up slowly. "What am I going to do with him…?"

* * *

Axel, Leon, Marluxia, Seifer, Sora and Roxas were sitting in the Nurse's Room, being treated. The room was small and it didn't have many beds for everyone, so Marluxia and Sora each took a chair and sat on it; Marluxia was still sending death glares to Axel, and Sora was holding a pack of ice against his cheek. Leon laid angrily on his bed, crossing his arms and refusing to get treatment from the Nurse. Axel was sighing loudly as the Nurse checked if his heartbeat was normative, and looked for any more injuries.

Although Seifer sat silently and didn't object letting the Nurse do her job, it was visible that he was furious. Detention wasn't a small matter like everyone though it was. You don't simply spend an hour or two after school and that's it; it enters the student's Record, it takes points off your final grade, and the worst part—the school informs the parents. Seifer could kiss goodbye the future-party he was planning only a couple of hours earlier.

Roxas was also concerned about the parents deal. But unlike Seifer, he wasn't mad; only disappointed at himself and sad. After all, he had promised his Mom he wouldn't get caught in any more physical fights with students, and he already failed his task on the beginning of the third week. He knew that the school's secretariat called and informed the parents, and probably asked them all to arrive as soon as possible. If Roxas had calculated correctly, his Mother was probably still at home when the phone rang. He could picture the sad and delicate expression of her and he wanted to kill himself, yet again.

Last time he was caught in a fight, on his previous school, he had a decent reason; the guy was making fun of his angelic Mother. But what kind of an excuse was he supposed to hand this time? What was he supposed to defend himself with? That he was annoyed with the loud music, so he had decided to reach hands into a male's pants? Roxas thought that it wasn't very convincing.

Just as the Nurse was about to open a small aid-kit with bandages and Band-Aids, the Room's door flew open and four figures stood there. The sextet turned their heads to look at the new guests.

Xion immediately spotted Axel's bed and rushed to his side; Hayner chuckled and shook his head right before walking calmly to Seifer's spot; Kairi was looking back and forth from Sora's calm state to Leon's furious figure, as she decided to stand in her place and wait. She then noticed that right to her left stood Riku. She wanted to hug him and tell him how much she had missed him; Riku glanced quickly at Sora (not noticing Kairi) before turning his back to him and putting a cold hand on Roxas' shoulders.

"My, my." The Nurse smiled. "So many visitors!"

Leon mumbled something angrily. Kairi looked at him and feared to approach her ex. Notwithstanding Sora's bright smile, she feared to approach him, as well.

"Man, aren't you guys dumb." Xion rolled her eyes as she patted Axel's head. The latter rolled his eyes as well, with a tiny grin.

"You're the one to talk, Little Bird." Marluxia snorted.

Xion gritted her teeth angrily and fisted her hands.

"Ow, ow, ow! Xion, my hair!" Axel struggled to get away from her damaging grip.

"Oh... Sorry." She quickly released his hair.

"That's quite sneaky out of you." Riku smirked. "Presenting yourself as the quiet and shy guy, and then getting caught in a fight."

"Uh..." Roxas groaned as a wave of heat rushed to his entire body. "I usually really don't..." He sighed. "Never mind. But I could say the same thing about you!"

"Huh?" Riku raised an eyebrow.

"It's the first time I see you smile so much."

"Oh, yeah..." Riku scratched his cheek. "I guess I really did present myself as a depressed and weird guy. Think we could start anew?"

Roxas quickly nodded happily.

"A party _and_ a fight?" Hayner winked. "Way to go, Sei!"

"You know me!" Seifer's nerves calmed down a bit as he high-fived his mate.

"As for _you_." Leon raised his voice and stared at Kairi. "You are nothing but a slut."

Riku turned around to see whom the brown-haired guy was talking to, and once he did, he took position. "Wow, easy there. What gives you the right to talk to her like that?"

"Oh, what do _you_ know?" Leon rolled his eyes.

"I know everything there is to know about her." The silverette replied calmly. "And I know for sure that she isn't what you claim she is."

"Riku..." Kairi smiled and held her skirt tightly in between her fingers.

Roxas looked at the way Riku was protecting that female. From his first and last meeting with Riku, he collected that the older male didn't have many close friends in school; especially not friends that he'd step up for. So a quick thinking led him to the assumption that she was one of the two best friends he mentioned—those who started hanging out with different people once they entered high school. Roxas saw that the girl certainly did like Riku, by the way she smiled and almost sobbed.

"Oh, _really_?" Leon challenged. "How do you call then a girl who cheats on you, denies it and then breaks up with you?"

"I told you!" Kairi flushed with a storm. "I didn't cheat on you! Would you, please—?"

"Save it, Kairi..." Sora spoke softly with guilt. "I... Told him."

"You did _what_?" She widened her eyes.

"About the kiss... I told him. I-I didn't mean to! It just sort of... Slipped..."

"Well, what do you have to say _now_?" Leon asked. "_Slut_."

Kairi stared at her shoes and Roxas was sure she was about to cry at any second. Riku couldn't stand to see his most precious female friend standing there helplessly, so he tried to digest the story quickly, with an effort of trying not to imagine the part where Sora and Kairi were supposedly kissing. "Well, maybe it's _your _fault. Maybe you did something to set her off. Either way, you are not allowed to call her by any false names."

Sora stared at Riku almost the entire scene. Actually, he had his gaze on him mostly, since the moment he and Kairi entered the room. Sora also knew that Riku never liked girls who cheat on their boyfriends, no matter what the reason was. So the fact that he was defending Kairi's honor and that he was trying to find excuses for her unlikely behavior, only confirmed that Riku still cared for her as always. The brown-haired bruised boy had no doubt that afterwards, those two would get back in contact. The only question Sora was left with is whether or not Riku would be able to reconnect to him, too.

"Oh, just hush it down." Leon demanded. "Anyone would agree with me that she's a slut. Xion?" He turned to the raven-haired girl for confirmation.

"That _is_ quite slutty in my book." She nodded.

"Aren't you the one to talk." Marluxia snickered.

"Sorry, what was that?" Xion fisted her hands again; luckily, she wasn't anywhere near Axel's hair.

"You are a cheater yourself."

"No, no, no. You see, you _lied _to me and hurt my sister. Then I broke up with you. Which means that I have every right to do whatever I want!"

"Hooking up with someone else several minutes after a break-up still makes you a slut, Xion." Marluxia replied.

"No, no, no! You see, _being an idiot_ and _lying to your girlfriend_ makes _you_, Marluxia, a complete and absolute _jerk_!" She screamed.

"_And _a drama queen!" Axel added happily.

"Yeah, _and _a drama queen." Xion agreed.

"Leave Xion alone." Leon ordered. "Knowing the type of guy you are, Marluxia, there is no doubt that you did something extremely harsh and dumb."

"All I did was to confirm my suspicions."

"All you did was to be a dick." Axel muttered under his breath.

"Yeah, and you better watch it before you compare me to slutty girls like her, got it?" Xion pointed at Kairi, not tearing her gaze from Marluxia's eyes.

"I... I just..." Kairi stuttered.

"Xion." Riku spoke softly. "Don't call Kairi like that."

"Humph." Xion put a hand on her right hip. "Not my fault." She said, but didn't offend Kairi anymore.

"Ugh, my head hurts..." Roxas complained.

"You know..." Seifer spoke up. "You could have asked me nicely to turn the music down."

"What?" Roxas looked at him in shock. "I did! You kept ignoring me!"

Seifer shook his head and chuckled. "So, I take it my plan worked on Friday, huh, Sora?"

"What plan?" Leon raised an eyebrow.

"To set him and Kairi together, of course!" Seifer grinned with no shame.

"You did _what_?" Leon practically screamed.

"You see, I made extra sure that those two would end up together in a closet. From then on, all Sora had to do was to use his charms and body." Seifer winked playfully at the humiliated Sora.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Leon tried to sit up on the bed. "_You_ are responsible for this?"

"Yep!" Another grin. "Man, I feel like I just had a baby... So proud!"

"What the Hell, man? I thought we're best friends!"

"Oh, please." Seifer smirked and rolled his eyes. "We used to be pure enemies up until two years ago."

"Yeah!" Leon nodded. "And I thought that part in our lives was over, and now we're friends!"

"Nah. Consider it as my payback for all those years."

"The fuck...?" Leon widened his eyes.

"Okay... So this is kinda awkward." Roxas scratched his head.

"You don't worry and just rest." Riku patted Roxas' back.

Sora's eyes were drawn back to Riku's figure. He had changed during the course of high school's years. He grew taller, his hair grew longer, and he looked more handsome than ever, in Sora's eyes. He eyed the blonde boy Riku was talking to. From their previous conversation, he managed to understand that those two only met recently. But Sora still felt jealous, because once, Riku used to take care of him like that. And Sora didn't like being replaced.

"Hey." Seifer nudged Hayner's shoulder. "How come you're suddenly so quiet?"

"N-Nothing... It's nothing..."

Seifer shrugged.

"Okay, so! In conclusion!" Xion clapped her hands together. "Marluxia, you better stay the Hell away from my sister, yeah? That sums our case. Who next?" She looked around at the group.

"New Kid, _you_ stop being a party-blocker." Seifer suggested.

"No! _You_ stop making my head want to explode!"

Seifer laughed. "Fine, fine. I guess we both could use some working on our problems."

"What? I didn't do anything!" Roxas protested.

"Take it or leave it!"

"Ugh, fine!" Roxas puffed his cheeks with air.

"Good." Riku smiled at Roxas and then turned to Leon. "_You _better watch your mouth when it comes to Kairi."

"_Kairi _needs to get some sense into her empty head." Leon shot back.

"I... I'm just..." Kairi played with her thumbs nervously.

"And _damn_, girl, _you_ really need to learn how to complete your sentences." Xion raised an eyebrow.

"Kairi." Sora called her name silently. "I think it's only fair to apologize. What we did was wrong. Leon... Doesn't deserve it."

"I just... Don't understand anything anymore." Kairi admitted.

"What's not to understand?" Leon asked. "You're a slut."

"Didn't I just say something?" Riku asked.

"Oh, leave it, Riku." Roxas held Riku's cold hand. "It's obvious he's too upset to listen anytime soon. Give him some time."

"Don't boss Riku around and don't meddle in our case!" Sora narrowed his eyes.

Immediately, everyone turned to look at the brunette with weird expressions.

"Ugh... I mean..." Sora sighed. "Sorry... Don't know what came to me."

"Please." The Nurse, who was watching the entire scene, pleaded. "Everyone's obviously upset and confused. You've had a tough day! You six, soon your parents would be here. If you feel better with no severe injuries, I suggest you wait for them in the secretariat. Your Principle will attend the meeting, as well as your home-class teachers."

The sextet sighed simultaneously and started to get up.

* * *

Hayner, Kairi, Riku and Xion all waited outside the Principal's Office, as Axel, Leon, Marluxia, Seifer, Sora, Roxas and their parents were discussing the terms of punishments. None of them was able to see the parents and take a look at their expressions, but they had the hunch that they were all mad, and that the sextet would get a punishment at home, too.

Xion sighed in relief as she leaned against the wall. "Phew. Aren't I glad I didn't get caught in the mess. Detention today just wouldn't be good."

"Detention's never good." Kairi whispered.

"Wow, gee, look who got her tongue back!" Xion smiled sarcastically.

"W-What's with this approach?"

"I don't know." The raven-haired girl put a finger on her chin in thought. After a moment, she shrugged casually. "I guess I just don't like ya."

"W-What...?"

"How long do you think they'll be in there?" Riku asked as he stood next to Xion, hoping she won't attack Kairi.

"Who knows." Xion shrugged again. "Principal is probably doing a long, boring and useless speech, just to show off in front of the adults there."

Kairi nodded. "I hope they won't get into too much trouble..."

"One thing's for sure." Xion grinned. "That Seifer guy is gonna get it all on his head!"

"What's up with you, kid?" Riku cocked his head to the side.

"Huh?" Hayner looked up. "Oh... It's nothing." He sighed and looked back down at the floor again.

"Okaaay..." Xion sang and rolled her eyes. "Anywho! I think—"

In the middle of her sentence, the Office's door moved and the sextet walked out of there, looking exhausted.

"How'd it go?" Riku asked.

Roxas' face was fallen down. "My Mom... Oh, what have I _done_?"

"Hey, don't worry." Riku quickly moved closer to him and placed a supporting hand on his shoulders. "What, was she super mad?"

Roxas shook his head from side to side. "My Mom... She's not mad at all... She's... Sad."

The moment Roxas laid his eyes on his Mother, he had noticed her damp cheeks and quivering lips. He knew that she probably sobbed a bit on her way to the school. And she was very late to her job, and Roxas knew how much being on time meant in his Mother's working place; even though she was cleaning the hospital's floors. He felt again the guilt getting grip on his body, and he wanted to bury himself under a tall building, and never come out to the face of Earth again.

"Like I thought... I can kiss my future-party goodbye." Seifer sighed and stood next to Hayner, waiting for a reaction. "Hey, dude, you hear me?"

Hayner kept silent.

"What's wrong with ya? You've been silent ever since the Nurse's Room!"

Hayner looked up and whispered so that the rest won't hear their conversation. "It's about what you told Leon in the Nurse's Room..."

"What was it?"

"You got your revenge at him because you two used to be enemies."

"Yeah, and it feels _awesome_! He looks like a kicked puppy!" He laughed.

"Yeah, but... Have you forgotten that you and I never got along well, either? We were practically enemies!"

"Oh?" Seifer raised an eyebrow. "Oh! So you're... You think that—"

"I dunno!" Hayner threw his hands up the air. "Maybe you just pretend to be my friend, too, so that you'd get your payback on me later."

"Oh... Oh... This is just... You... Hahahaha!" Seifer held his head and laughed loudly.

"Hey, be quiet!" Hayner flushed as the rest of the teenagers looked to their direction.

"Oh, man, sorry, it's just so good!" Seifer laughed some more, put an hand around Hayner's shoulders and whispered in his ear. "Don't worry, man! My fights with you are _nothing_ compared to my fights with Leon. Seriously, I _hate_ that guy. Pretending to be nice to him made me feel so dirty, eep! As for you... I just liked teasing ya in the past. I don't _hate _you."

"...Sure?"

"Of course, man! Now stop sounding like a chick!" He patted his back in a friendly manner.

"G-Got it!" Hayner cracked a smile.

"So how bad is it?" Xion put her hands on her hips. "Do you start your detention today?"

"Nah." Axel answered. "We are suspended from school till Friday. Then we'll start our detention on next Monday, and it will last till Thursday. Luckily, we won't need to clean the school or something; just sit around in a boring classroom."

"But it _will_ damage our Records." Sora sighed.

"And it will damage my Mother's heart!" Roxas screamed dramatically and held his head against the wall. "Huh, this is such a banana error! My rainbows were supposed to circle me, but now it's like all the cotton in the world turns black and tries to destroy the bridge to my Happy Life!"

Everyone looked at him as if he was crazy, except for Xion. "You're... Roxas... Right?"

"Huh? Yeah." He peeked at her.

"You're weird." She paused. "I like you."

"I'm flattered."

"Well, _now_ what happens?" Hayner asked.

"Now they discuss some more stuff about our punishments." Marluxia flipped his hair. "We were ordered to stay here."

Leon eyed Kairi, Xion, Riku and Hayner. "Principal also said that if 'those students'—who I assume are you—are still hanging in the hallways, then he'd hand them detentions, as well. Starting today."

"Huh oh. Oh, no! I can't! Gotta go!" Xion quickly pecked Axel's lips and rushed to her classroom.

"Oh, man." Hayner sighed. "Well, see ya later, buddy!" He smiled at Seifer and took off.

"I... Um... Yeah." Kairi said awkwardly and hurried to some other place.

Riku remained as he glanced at the half sobbing Roxas. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Y-Yeah..." Roxas sniffled. "No biggie. I'll rebuild my bridge with some friendly cows and blue fairies in no time flat!"

"Right..." Riku caught sight of Sora who looked furious; Sora was never the furious type. Riku chose to ignore it. "Okay, then. I'll find you later." He said and walked away.

"So... Now what?" Axel fixed his hair.

"Now... We wait for the screams and threats from our parents." Leon explained and they all sighed together again.

* * *

"Man, what a day." Xion sighed as she entered her house. She put the keys on the counter and threw her bag on the floor. Before she had the time to breath, she heard hurried footsteps along the way.

Naminé quickly jumped on Xion and hugged her tightly. "Xion! I missed you!"

"Hehe. Missed you, too, Nami girl!"

"Did I miss anything interesting today?"

"Huh..." Xion held her spinning head. "Nope! Not at all!"**  
**

* * *

**Music: Somebody Come Get Me, by Melanie Fiona.**

**...Super long chapter because my weekly updates didn't go so well?**

**New, un-Kingdom Hearts characters: Rinoa Hertilly (Final Fantasy VIII). She's awesome. Like, for real. But in this story I've made her a little more... Gentle? Fragile? ...Less Rinoa-ish? She'd get back to her original self in future chapters, though. **

**Is anyone even here...? :O**


	9. Sincere apology

**_One School, One Destiny_**

**Sincere apology  
**

* * *

_Wednesday, September 17_

"This detention thing sucks." Sora said to himself; he was suspended from school till Friday, and afterwards he had to serve his detention for another week. "I've only been one day home and I'm already bored."

He stared at the ceiling and then turned around in bed. His clock said that it was 5:29 in the morning. "Ah, why can't I sleep?" He pouted and quickly stood up. "Ah, dizzy, dizzy, dizzy!" He held his head and sighed.

"I know! Maybe I'll go for a walk. That'll definitely help me feel sleepy." Sora smiled and started to change clothes.

* * *

Kairi woke up way too early because she had to use the restroom. But as she got comfortable in bed once again, she wasn't able to drift back to sleep. She groaned, flipped from side to side and even tried to count sheep; nothing helped. When she finally gave up, she decided that the best thing to do was to let all sort of thoughts float in her head, until she'd grow tired. But the only thought that came to her mind was Sora and Leon.

None of them appeared in school the previous day as part of their punishment. Kairi was grateful for that, since she didn't have to face anybody and had the time to think and organize her opinion.

'I'm not going back to Leon, that's for sure. Wait, is it really for sure? I mean, I was very happy with him. And it's my fault… But on the other hand, he accused me of cheating… Yeah, of course he was correct, but… And then there's Sora. Always the loving, comforting, cute and silly Sora… But he is weird, too. I mean, suddenly kissing me out of the blue, after we've barely talked since high school started? Totally weird.' She thought as she tugged the blanket closer to her body. 'And—oh my gosh—Riku totally defended me the other day when Leon insulted me! I haven't seen him in ages! He looks as handsome as ever… Oh, I should have given him a hug… I want to hug him now… Wait, why do I think about Riku? I should be thinking about Sora and Leon. No more guys!' She screamed in her mind.

'Oh, right, another bad point for Leon—he offended me in front of everyone. How dare he call me a slut? It's not like I went and slept with the first guy that crossed my way…'

She sighed when she realized that those analyzes won't reach anywhere. 'Sleep, Kairi, sleep! You have school in, like, three hours!'

* * *

"_~Think I'm going for a walk now, I feel a little unsteady.~_" Sora sang quietly as he sneaked outside his house, trying not to wake his Mother. He locked the door behind him and started to walk down the street. "_~I don't want nobody to follow me, except maybe you.~_"

The air felt chilly against his thin sweater and the sun was only cracking. Everything looked both grey and yellow and two birds were singing with the boy.

"Ah." He sighed. "I miss Kairi!" He kicked a rock along the way and suddenly the birds fell into silence. Not a single car appeared in the horizon, no adults walking around, no teenagers laughing and no children running down the street. "This is nice. I should definitely walk around this early in the morning more often."

He smiled but then that frown appeared once again. 'I didn't have the right to take Kairi away from Leon… Did I?'

"Ah, this is such a mess! My Mama didn't raise me this way!" He screamed into the empty street. "_~I hate to say it… But you're perfect together…~_"

The troubled teen looked up quickly as he noticed a car passing by. "Wow! Some people really hit it off to work this early? Geesh, now I sure don't wanna grow up… And, wow!" He smiled as he saw a figure in the distance. "What a healthy person! He actually goes for a run in this hour? Way to go! Man, I should learn from him…" He looked at the ground again and found a new rock. Sora kicked that rock, as well, before looking up and raising an eyebrow; the running figure was closer.

"That running figure looks a lot like… No. Wait, yeah! Is it—?" Before he could decide determinedly, the running figure slowed down until it stopped completely a bit ahead of Sora.

The person breathed heavily and threw their long hair aside. When they met Sora's curious eyes, their light eyes narrowed.

Sora himself looked troubled. "Riku." He whispered. He wasn't sure whether he should greet the silverette or pass by. Since he saw that Riku wasn't showing any signs of moving away, Sora has decided to try the first option. "Hmm… Hey there."

Riku nodded with a heavy breath as he tried to calm his beating heart. "Hi."

Sora nodded awkwardly back. "So… What are you doing here?"

Riku raised an eyebrow.

"Huh, I mean… Why are you out this early?"

"Umm… _Running_, maybe?" Riku asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, I know!" Sora shouted. "I meant… Do you always do that or just today or what?"

"I run basically every morning." Riku crossed his hands.

"No wonder you look this good…" Sora whispered under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing!" He puffed his cheeks. "So…"

The older boy sighed and started to walk by Sora.

"Riku, wait!"

"_What?_" Riku turned around angrily and shouted.

"Wow!" The brown-haired teen took a step back. "No need to be so scary!"

"I'm _tired_, Sora, I'm so tired. What can you possible say to me _this time_?"

"I just want to talk! Why are you so negative about it?"

"Oh, so _now _you want to talk?" Riku hissed.

"And what does _that _supposed to mean?" Sora put his hands on his hips.

"I can't remember the last time we talked. Oh, wait. Yes I do." Riku faked a smile. "Guess what? We were fighting that time, too!"

"Well, it's all your fault! You're the one who keeps fighting and arguing!"

"I beg to differ."

"Of course you are." Sora rolled his eyes.

Riku glared. "You're really annoying." He turned around and began to walk again.

Sora wanted to find a rock and kick it till midnight. His anger was bottling inside of him. But suddenly he took a deep breath and shook his head. He began to run towards Riku.

Riku noticed that Sora has grabbed his wrist, so he immediately slapped the boy's hand away. "Don't touch me there."

"Geesh, I wasn't touching your manly parts or anything. It's just your hand—oh, right."

"Yeah. Right." Riku rubbed his hand.

"By the way, how are you… How are you dealing with your g… Geometry… Geo—"

"Geostigma."

"Right! That! Um… Geostigma."

"I'm fine, thanks." He turned around again.

"Well, huh… I'm glad to hear so!"

Riku stood in his place again. "…Of course you are."

"I really am." Sora breathed deeply.

"I know!"

The boy sighed. "Stop yelling at me!"

"I'm not yelling!"

"Yes you are!"

Riku moved his long hair off his face again. "Sora, what do you want?"

"I want… " He paused and looked confused. "What do you mean, what I want?"

"Can I go now?"

"No!"

"Then let me ask again; what do you want from me?"

"I want to talk to you! I want us to be friends again! I want you to laugh with me again!" He suddenly confessed as a blush covered his puffed cheeks. "I want you to care only for me and not for some new blonde guy!"

"What? Who? When?"

"I want us to hang out together at the Play Island again, I want you to come and visit me again, I want you to show me that rare, secret smile that only my eyes knew again! I want so many things, Riku, but you are—!" When he was done, he was breathing heavily and a tear came down his face; he hoped Riku didn't notice.

When he looked up, Riku simply stared. After long seconds of silence, Sora turned around and began to walk quickly.

"Hey! Come back. You can't just say all these stuff and then walk off as if nothing."

"Don't listen to him, Sora… Just don't listen." Sora told himself and tried to ignore the obvious fact that Riku was following him.

"Sora, stop! Right now!"

"_~Fuck you and your untouchable face. Fuck you! For existing in the first place!~_"

"Would you stop insulting me through stupid songs?"

Sora wiped another tear away before he turned around to face the taller one.

Finally, Riku spoke. "I want many stuff, too."

"Then why? Why can't we just…? Ever since that Geometry—"

"Geostigma."

"—thing started, you've been so distant, mad and—"

"Hey!" Riku yelled. "Don't you dare. It's not because of it and you know it. _You _are the one who got distant and—"

"No! That disease was—!"

"Enough!" Riku looked furious. "You think it's easy? Being this way. You think I liked the fact you turned your back on me when things started to get bad? So don't you _dare _complaining."

"I wasn't trying to—"

"Shut up." Riku turned around and ran quickly.

Sora was left alone in the street again; cars were already passing by, the birds stopped singing, and the air wasn't grey and yellow anymore—just sad yellow.

"_~And who am I, that I should be vying for your touch?~_"

* * *

When Kairi walked down the halls of her school like a zombie, it was obvious that she didn't get enough sleep that night. The bell hasn't rung yet, but she already had her books in hands, as she walked from side to side.

"Hey, Kai!" Selphie ran to her and smiled. She looked lively, wide-awake and fresh. "Hey, are you okay?"

Kairi slowly faced her and revealed her red eyes.

"Wow. I see. Didn't get much sleep, huh?"

"Hmm." Kairi groaned in respond and scratched her tired eyes. "I want my bed…"

"Hey, hey! You better find your energy! The day hasn't even started yet!" Selphie winked playfully.

"I wish I had your optimistic view on life… How do you do that?"

"Practice, practice, practice!" She giggled. "Oh, um… I heard about Leon and Sora's fight… They're not supposed to come to school today, as well, right?"

"Yeah. Till Friday." Kairi nodded. "This is such a mess…"

"Kairi…" Selphie stopped and played with her fluffy hair.

"Hmm?" The redheaded stopped as well. "What is it?"

"Don't you… Love Leon?"

Her eyebrows rose up in surprise. "Wow, um… Well, I don't know. I mean, I thought I did but then…"

"Then Sora kissed you at the party. Right?"

"Yeah…"

Selphie lightly shoved her. "I can't believe you didn't tell me! I had to hear it from other people. Humph!" She crossed her arms childishly and turned away from Kairi.

"I-I didn't get the time! I had lots in mind and I wasn't thinking and I'm sorry—!"

"Hehehe!" She giggled. "Relax, Kai, just kidding here."

Kairi sighed in relief and smiled back. They started to walk together again. "I just don't know what to do… Everything was fine until Sora came… Where did he suddenly come from, anyway?"

"Maybe it's destiny. Maybe the Universe tries to tell you that you're not supposed to be with Leon." She suggested.

Kairi chuckled. "It's weird hearing it from the girl who encouraged me to go out with Leon so badly…"

"What?" Selphie stopped again. "Me? When did I ever do that? I never did that."

"Huh? Yes, you did. Don't you remember?"

"I wasn't encouraging anything. I was simply glad for my friend, because she got herself a boyfriend."

"Oh… So you… Didn't think that I'm supposed to be with him?"

"I never said that." Selphie shrugged and walked, followed by Kairi. "I was simply happy for you."

"Hmm… So what do you think I should do now?" She bit down her nail.

"Don't chew your nail; I worked hard on that nail-polish." Selphie remarked. "And follow your heart, I guess. Think which one of the boys makes you feel better."

"But what does it mean, '_better_'?" Kairi let go of her nails.

"It means being free and comfortable, feeling love and not threat; not the constant desire to be too perfect. It means flying in your head and not simply smiling. It means wanting to hear the person, hug the person, kiss the person… That's being in love."

"Wow, Selph. You sure know a lot about love." She smiled.

Her friend sighed. "Ah, I know! If only I had someone to show all my love to!"

They both giggled as they continued to walk together.

* * *

"Why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why?"

"Calm down, Xion." Naminé giggled.

"No! I won't! Just tell me why! Why am I stuck with two straight hours of Math, while you get to draw?"

"Because right now you have two straight hours of Math, and I have Art!" The blonde explained as they continued to walk down the hallways.

"Ah, this is no fair… Oh, by the way, did you draw me a picture of a sandwich?"

Naminé rolled her eyes. "Not yet. But I'll get to it soon."

"You better, sister!" Xion playfully kissed Naminé on the cheek.

"Hot." Hayner said as he walked by.

"Drop dead." Xion called back before turning to her sister. "So, we're still having that Movie Night tonight, right?"

"Xion, it's the middle of the week! We can't stay up till late."

"It won't be _super _late!"

"Huh, fine." She smirked. "Oh, no, wait! Didn't you have plans with friends for today? I heard you say that last week…"

"Cancelled it all!" She announced proudly.

"Ah…" The blonde played with her skirt. "I don't want you to cancel plans for me…"

"Idiot." Xion held Naminé and hugged her. "I'd do anything for you."

"Love you." She whispered in the short girl's ear.

"Love you too." She whispered back and they giggled until the bell rang. "Ah, the torture!"

"Try to stay strong, Xion. I'll try to see you during the breaks, okay?"

"Okay." She gave her twin half a smile. "See you…"

Naminé smiled brightly before she walked away.

Xion was left alone. "Ah, the torture, the torture, the torture! Why, why, why?" She turned around the corner. "Why, why? Simply why?"

"Oh, hey!" A surprised tone came.

"Huh?" She looked up. "Oh. It's you."

Kairi nodded, not really understanding why she suddenly greeted the raven-haired girl. "Yeah… Xion, right?"

Xion nodded with boredom. "Yeah, uh…"

"…Kairi."

"Right." She rudely rolled her eyes.

"Well, um… Oh, I want you to meet my friend, Selphie." Kairi smiled and turned to her best-friend. "Selphie, this is Xion. She is, uh… Well, she's this girl I've met recently."

"This _girl _you've met_ recently_, Kairi?" Selphie stared at Xion with wide eyes and admiration. "I think _not_! This is Xion Trepe!"

"Huh… You two know each other?"

"Never seen her in my life." Xion made a weird face.

"Y-You are, like, our best cheerleader ever!"

"Can't disagree with that." Xion smirked.

"I-I-I can't believe it! It's such an honor to finally meet you!" Selphie smiled widely.

"I like you."

"I like you, too!" She jumped in her place.

"Great…" Kairi mumbled quietly. "Didn't know you're such a huge fan, Selph."

"How can I not be, Kai? Did you _see _the things she can do with her body?"

"No, actually, I didn't." Something in Selphie's words grabbed Kairi's attention and she eyed Xion carefully; from the first moment she has met her, she could tell that she was beautiful. She had big, innocent-looking blue eyes; short, smooth and soft dark hair; small thin figure; long beautiful fingers; cute tiny feet; a small little nose; a daring contagious smile; red healthy cheeks… In Kairi's mind, Xion was _perfect_. "But I think I might…"

Xion held the proudest smile ever. "This is flattering, um… What was your name, again?"

"Oh, it's Selphie!"

"Selphie… I'll remember that. Well, gotta go. Bye, Selphie." Xion winked and skipped down the halls, not feeling bad anymore.

"Oh my God! That is so cool! I can't believe you actually know Xion! You don't tell me anything lately! And she said she likes me. And she said she'll remember my name. Ah, this is too good! Kairi, are you listening to me? Kairi, you give me good luck, for sure! First you've brought Leon Loire into my life, and now _Xion Trepe_? Wow, do you think you could attract Aqua Masterman to my life? She is, like, the best singer in the Land of Departure. Oh, forget about L.O.D. She is the best singer in the _world_! Hey, Kairi, are you listening? Can you do that? Kai?"

But the only thing Kairi heard was her own mind. 'Xion is… Perfect.'

* * *

When the fifth period came, Wakka and Tidus made their way to the cafeteria.

Tidus took himself a tray and handed one to his friend. "Say, you're coming with us tonight, right? It's just a small hangout. A couple of beers; nothing too serious."

"Huh… Listen, man, I don't really want to buzz in with your friends, ya know."

"Stop being silly." He warmly patted his shoulder and smiled. "_You _are my best friend."

Wakka threw a flashy smile back. "Thanks, man… Well, sure, I'll come!"

* * *

"Wow." Selphie said by the end of the today. "School sure is quiet without Leon and Seifer, huh?"

Tidus, Kairi, Selphie and Wakka were all walking together.

"Hmm… And Sora's cheery laugh is missing, too!" Tidus nodded.

"I kinda like it without this Leon guy…" Wakka sighed.

Kairi bit her lip secretly at the mention of the two.

"Yeah, Nami girl." A voice came from behind. Kairi—who seemed to develop the talent to recognize the voice—quickly turned around and saw Xion Trepe talking on the phone. "I just finished school. I'm on my way back. Huh-uh. Yep, totally. Sure, pasta sounds _terrific_!" She smiled genuinely.

Kairi noticed that even though she'd known Xion only for a short time, that was the first time Xion has ever smiled for real; she used to simply smirk or grin proudly.

'She must love the person on the other line a lot…' Kairi thought to herself.

"Kairi, why are you going with your head backwards? You'll bump into someone!" Selphie warned.

"O-Oh, huh… Sorry." She blushed and tried to quickly look away from Xion, but it was too late.

The latter turned off her phone and noticed the redhead's stare. "Oh, it's you again. Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Huh…" Kairi stopped, and her friends stood still, as well. "Sorry, I just heard noises and…"

"No way! Noises? Here? In _school_?" She faked surprise.

Kairi sighed. "Yeah, I'll just… Let's go, guys!" She quickly took off.

The boys raised their eyebrows, shrugged and followed.

Selphie ran after them, as well, while still looking at her favorite cheerleader. "Bye, Xion! See you tomorrow!"

"Right!" Xion waved back. "Bye… Whatever your name was!"

"It's _Selphie_!"

"Right! I'll remember that!"

"Yay!"

* * *

When Kairi finally reached home and closed the door, she slid against it and sighed.

"Why are you sitting on the floor?"

Kairi looked up to see her older sister titling her head to the side.

"No reason." She stood up and dragged her backpack with her.

"Hey, wait." The brown-haired female smiled. "Can I eat your Pringles?"

"Huh, yeah, sure."

"Thanks!"

Kairi sat on the couch and stared at her one blue and one green eyed sister; she was simply fixing herself some tea while humming a soft melody. After some more staring, Kairi looked puzzled. "Well?"

"Hmm? What?" Yuna turned around sweetly. "You want some tea, too?"

Kairi chuckled. She walked over to her sister and took a cup of tea for herself. "Aren't you going to eat my Pringles?"

"Oh, I already did."

"What?"

Yuna responded with another cute smile.

"What do you mean, you already ate it?"

"Yeah, like, an hour ago."

"Yuna! What if I had refused to give it to you?"

"Yeah, but you didn't."

"That's not the point!" Kairi screamed.

"What's going on here?" Aerith came from the backyard.

"Mom!" Kairi whined. "Yuna took my Pringles without permission."

"Technically, you gave me your permission." The sister shrugged. "And, Kairi, calm down; it's just Pringles. I'll buy you lots of."

"Again, that's not the _point_! And why didn't you buy to yourself?"

"I was too tired. Sorry." Yuna apologized honestly and looked guilty and ashamed.

"Kairi, enough, don't yell at her." Aerith ordered. "It was my fault. I didn't have time to go buy some groceries, and there was not food in the house. I told her to eat it."

"You don't _get it_!" Kairi slammed the cup against the counter. "I don't care if she eats it or not. It's just that nobody asks for my permission in this house, _ever_! You touch everything you want, do whatever you want, without asking!"

"I'm sorry, young lady, but as far as I remember, all of your belongings were bought with my money."

"Oh, so now we're doing _this_ kind of Math?" Kairi crossed her arms. "And _I'm _sorry, _Mother_, but last time I checked, parents are _supposed _to buy stuff to their children!"

"Humph. I think I've spoiled you too much. After all, you're making a scandal over _food_. No, _junk-_food. Really, Kairi? Really?" Her eyes looked tired but still held anger. "Look at your sister!"

"Mom… Stop." Yuna pleaded. "It's my fault. Kairi's right!"

"She never complains or disobeys me. And she always gives you whatever you want."

"Yeah, but I _ask _before I take."

"It doesn't matter; she'd never say 'no' to you."

"Well, I'm sorry, Mom, but you don't have two Yunas. You have one Yuna and one Kairi. So, there."

"Both of you, please, stop!" Yuna begged again. "Mom, don't be mad at Kairi when it is clearly my fault. And, Kairi, I am really sorry, it won't happen again."

"…Whatever." Kairi quickly left to her room when she felt that she couldn't contain the tears for any longer.

"Wait, Kairi, your tea!" Yuna called after her. When no respond came, the girl rubbed her eyes and sighed deeply.

"Don't worry." Her Mother hugged her warmly. "You know how teenagers act."

"Mom." Yuna giggled. "You make it sound as if I'm fifty. I'm only nineteen, you know!"

"Really?" Aerith broke the hug and curiously examined her daughter's face. "Oh, I swore I saw some wrinkles…"

"Mom!" Yuna playfully shoved her and they both laughed.

Kairi, in her room, heard the laughter. She covered herself even deeper under the blankets and cried silently. 'I hate that nobody cares…'

* * *

Around the evening, Xion and Naminé sat together in the living-room and watched some movies. At first, they had a problem deciding which movie to watch; Xion wanted a horror movie, while Naminé preferred to watch Disney's Cinderella. They have finally decided to watch Cinderella first, and then Xion would hug Naminé if the blonde were to feel too scared from the horror movie.

"Nami girl, this movie isn't even that scary… It's stupid." Xion pouted as she held her twin close to her body.

"Why must they show how those people die is such… _Detail_?"

"Because it's fun!" Xion laughed.

"It's _gross_! And scary…"

"Don't worry, Nami girl, Super-Xion is here to the rescue!"

Naminé giggled and cuddled closer to Xion. "Thanks, Xion."

"Hmm, yeah…" Xion smiled and sighed happily. She also lowered the TV's volume a bit. "This is nice…"

"Hmm umm." Naminé whispered, her face deep in her sister's neck, tingling her.

"Nami girl?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you okay?"

"Hmm umm…"

"Oh… It's just… You look quite sad lately."

"No."

"Hmm… Okay. Well, if you need anything, then just tell me. Okay?"

"The only thing I need is you." Naminé wrapped her arms around Xion's waist.

The raven-haired girl nodded to herself. That moment she has decided to cancel most of her plans with her friends, just to spend more time with Naminé. She didn't know why, but she could sense that something was off with her beloved blonde.

"_~I can make you real happy, you know… If you weren't already. I can do a lot of things… And I do…~_" Xion sang softly, and she could sense Naminé's smile.

"No matter what you do, you make me happy. I love you, Xion."

* * *

That evening, Wakka and Tidus went out to a bar with some of Tidus' friends. At first, Wakka refused to come along, because he didn't want to meddle. Also, he barely knew Tidus' friends from the Blitz-Ball Team, but for some reason, he sensed that most of them didn't like him very much. However, Tidus has managed to calm him down and convince him to tag along.

The group—that consisted of Tidus, Wakka and most of the Blitz-Ball team players—were sitting, drinking beers and eating some snacks along with it. There were many laughs and cheery voices, but none of them belonged to the big-built orange-haired teenager. He was sitting next to his best friend and simply smiled every once in a while.

Tidus seemed to have good fun, although he didn't laugh loudly like his friends. He was chuckling lightly, smiling brightly and rolling his eyes whenever one of the boys did something stupid.

Wakka stared at his full glass of beer and bit his lip.

"Hey." Tidus put his hand on Wakka's shoulder. "Why aren't you drinking?"

"Ah… Not up for it, man."

"Are you okay?" He inquired. "You seem… Bored? Sad?"

"Totally fine! Tired, ya know?"

"Hmm… Do you want to go home, then?"

"Nah, nah, nah!" He violently shook his head. "You're having fun."

"Yeah, but you're not. I don't mind going home with you."

"No, it's—"

"Oh, look, guys!" One of the boys yelled. "It's Leon!"

Everyone turned around to face the brown-haired male. Some high-fived him, some gave him a manly hug, and some simply smiled and raised their glasses.

"How is it to be suspended?" Cloud asked.

"Fine. I don't see the 'punishment' in here; I get to spend the entire day home, doing what I want." He smirked. He then noticed another friend of his, so he quickly moved to Wakka and Tidus' seat.

"Hey, man!" Leon spread his arms open, about to give a hug.

"Oh." Wakka moved closer to him. "Hey."

"Humph." Leon quickly moved backwards. "I was about to hug _Tidus_."

"Oh, huh…" Wakka awkwardly scratched his head. "Yeah, sure, man." He sat back in his place, obviously embarrassed.

Leon rolled his eyes and smiled at Tidus. "Tidus, my man!" He moved closer to him, but Tidus gently pushed him aside.

"Wait. I want to hug Wakka." And without any warning, he pulled his friend to a big hug.

Wakka laughed and hugged back. "Thanks." He whispered in Tidus' ear.

"Anytime. Remember, you are the most important thing to me in this endless universe."

"Even more important than that chick you like?" He teased.

"_Way _more important."

* * *

Xion threw another empty bag of chips on the table. "Ah. I'm tired."

"Then go to sleep." Naminé advised, starting to clean after their mess.

"Nah, too tired."

The blonde giggled. "How does that make any sense?"

"I don't know, but I'm _full_!"

"You just ate a few snacks."

"Hey, I gotta keep that body fit, you know." She winked.

"Yeah, I never get it! How do you eat all those junk-food, yet still manage to keep that tiny body?"

"I don't know… I guess because of sports?" Xion shrugged.

"Hmm." She nodded. "Still, you might want to eat healthier; it's not good for you."

"Speaks the girl who lives on pizzas." She said, causing her sister to laugh.

"Well." Naminé said once she was done throwing all the trash to the garbage. "Let's brush our teeth and go to bed! We have school tomorrow."

"Uh, I hate school."

"I know you do." Naminé dragged her twin up the stairs.

* * *

_Thursday, September 18_

Rinoa Heartilly wasn't able to sleep that night. She made sure that her beloved son was fast asleep in his room, before she entered the kitchen and made herself a cup of coffee. She knew that it'd probably keep her awake even more, but she didn't care; she craved it.

As she sat beside the little rickety table, she massaged her temples.

She was worried for Roxas because he had missed school and was supposed to stay home till the following Friday. She recalled how he constantly apologized and had a torn expression. She explained to him that he mustn't pick any more fights, like he used to do back at his old school, and he promised again.

"Poor kid…" She sighed before taking another sip of coffee and singing silently. "_~2:30 in the morning… Neon sign on the horizon.~_"

She grimaced and poured the rest of the coffee in the sink; just the way she poured away her life with her previous husband. "_You know, I don't look forward to seeing you again soon.~_"

* * *

Saturday, September 20

Xion quickly ran to the door and opened it excitedly, just before Axel had the chance to knock.

"What are you, a psychic?" He raised his eyebrows.

She rolled her eyes and smirked. "I saw you from my window, idiot." She let him enter the house.

"It's prettier than I remembered."

"Well, you haven't been here in a long time."

He nodded. "Is Nam home?"

"Yeah, she's upstairs. Wanna see her?"

He nodded happily and made a step towards the stairs. However, he stopped once an older voice came.

"Xion, have you seen my hair-straightener? And—Oh." Quistis paused was she noticed the visitor. "Is that… _Axel_? Is that _you_?"

Axel immediately grinned and approached her. "Quistis! Such a pleasure to see you again!"

"I-I… I can't believe it! What are you doing here?" She laughed joyfully and hugged the teenager.

"Hehe. I assume Xion didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?" The woman put her hands on the hips and stared at her daughter.

"Ah, right. Mom, we're kinda back together."

Her face lightened up even more and she covered her mouth. "No! No way!" She jumped a bit and stared at Axel with wide eyes.

"Mom!" Xion giggled. "You look like a teenager."

"I'm just so happy! Finally, you two are back together. We've missed you greatly in this house, Axel."

"Me, too, Quistis."

"You're staying for dinner, right?"

"Huh…" He looked at Xion and she nodded with a smile. "Sure!"

"Ah, this is so great! I shall make grilled chicken salad and potato salad right away!"

"Wow, Quistis…" Axel said with sympathy and softness in his voice. "You actually remember my favorite meal…"

"Of course I do! Uh, I need to hurry!"

"Relax, Mom, it's only, like, 4 o'clock." Xion rolled her eyes at her Mother's childish behavior.

"Then I shall _really _hurry! And you should be ashamed; not telling me such an important detail." She winked playfully.

"Gee, it seems as if you're the one who has a crush on him!" Her daughter laughed.

"Pah-lease! Everyone has a crush on _Axel_!" They both giggled as the male's face flushed. "Well, you two go get comfortable upstairs. I'll call when dinner is ready."

Once Xion's laughter died a bit, she smiled at her boyfriend. "So, wanna go see Naminé?"

* * *

"'Sup, Kairi?" Sora approached the girl and kissed her briefly on the cheek.

"Sora… Hey!" She smiled awkwardly. "Thanks for meeting me here…"

"Sure thing." He smiled.

His weekend wasn't going so well; he had many troubled thoughts, he was bored at home and his Mother was making fun of him, as usual. The greatest highlight he could sense was going back to school on Monday, although he still had to stay after school hours for a week.

He looked at the quiet girl beside him as they both took a calm walk in the park; it wasn't near the shore, but the ocean was seen in the horizon. Tall ancient trees were placed besides the road, and the path itself was covered with Sakura petals. The park also contained benches that were placed in a specific distance one from the other. He noticed an elderly woman sitting on one of them, smiling at the puppy of a young boy. Children were playing in the playground, laughing and running. A young couple stared at the beautiful little river and admired its beauty.

Sora smiled happily. Destiny Park was always his favorite park.

"To tell you the truth… Kairi, I was kind of surprised when you called and asked to meet me in here."

"I know." She nodded. "When we were young we've never played here."

"No." He chuckled. "That's not what I meant! I mean that… The phone-call itself surprised me."

"Oh." She fell quiet.

They walked some more until they reached the next bench. Kairi pointed at it and they both took a seat.

"Actually I… I wanted to talk about us."

"Say no more." He clapped his hands. "I'll step back. I had no right to kiss you. And I know Leon and I don't get along very well, but what I did was low. And you two deserve to be happy together!"

"I am not going back to Leon." She narrowed her eyes.

"You don't? Why not?"

"Huh, maybe because he insulted me in front of everyone in the Nurse's room the other day?"

"Give the guy a break, Kairi." Sora pleaded. "I'm sure he didn't mean it. He was just mad. And think about it; you two seemed so happy together."

"Why do you want me to go back to him so badly?" She questioned with a glare. "Do you regret our kiss?"

"No, of course not!" He objected and jumped in his seat. "That is something I wanted to do since ever… But not like that."

"Well, the past will never be changed. So… What do you want to do?"

"…What do you mean?"

Kairi sighed. "I don't know, Sora! Why did you kiss me?"

"I don't know myself! I just… I don't know!"

"We're not getting anywhere." She stared at the playground and the happy children. "Do you want to be with me?"

"I'm sorry, what?"

She turned to face him and bit her lip.

"Are you saying _you _want to be with _me_? Is that even an option?"

"Of course it's an option. I don't kiss every guy, you know."

"Yeah, I know, but—"

"Look, Sora. When you did what you did… You turned my world upside down; I didn't want you to do it. But, as you can see, I am the cause of it, too; I kissed you again. And obviously I… I guess I feel something… I dunno."

"Kairi… You and I haven't spoken basically since high school started. I guess we're just confused by this sudden reconnection… I think we need to hang out again and—"

"Absolutely not. I know you." She insured. "You are the same Sora Lockhart I've always loved; you're my best friend. So, yeah, we didn't have the chance to talk very much lately, but so what? Neither of us has changed, I'm sure of it."

"Yeah, but… Dating?" He played with his fingers. "Don't you think it's too early?"

"I guess, but…"

"Why won't you take some time to think about what you really want?" He grinned.

"Okay." She nodded and smiled back. "So… How is being at home all day?"

"Uh, so boring!" He whined and she couldn't help but think that he really hasn't changed; the same old goofy Sora. "Such a torture! And I think too much when I'm bored, you know? So all those troubled thoughts simply overcome me…"

"Troubled thoughts?"

"This one person I want to be with… It's as if after that huge fight we had, every chance of us ever being back together is _gone_."

Her jaw dropped and she stared at him in disbelief. 'Is he actually talking with me about one of his ex-girlfriends?' She thought but quickly cleared her throat. "Oh, really? Who is it?"

"Riku."

She stared again and laughed. "Oh, God…" She covered her red face. "Oh, wow, Sora."

"What's so funny?" He whined again.

"Riku? _Our _Riku?"

"See, that's the point. I don't think that he is mine anymore! He wants nothing to do with me…"

Kairi stopped laughing when she noticed that he really looked depressed. "Sora… We weren't there for Riku when he needed us most. It's only natural that he'd be mad at us."

"'_Me_'. He's mad at _me_. You saw how he defended you when Leon called you names."

She cheered in her heart when she recalled the moment, but didn't smile so that her friend won't get offended. "When was the last time you two talked?"

"I dunno… Three days ago?" He shrugged. "We met in the street."

"And?"

"And… We ended up fighting again."

"Gosh… This really is a mess… Try to give him some time; don't suddenly jump over his head. Approach him gradually and give him the time to get used to you again."

"What is there to get used to me?" He pouted. "I was his best friend since, like, _ever_!"

"Believe it or not, Sora, but you're a lot to handle." She giggled.

"Oh, gee, thanks!" He laughed. "But you're right… I'll take your advice."

* * *

Axel and Xion were in Xion's room, lying on her bed and staring at each other. At first, they simply talked about their day and then they started making funny faces.

"Hahaha!" Xion laughed. "You look like an idiot."

He snorted and hugged her tightly. "Shut it."

"Psh, make me."

He smirked and kissed her deeply. The short kiss ended with a little bite.

"Was it necessary?"

"Everything is necessary when it comes to love."

Xion rolled her eyes before grimacing. She walked over to her window and opened it. "Damn, why is it so hot in here?"

"Sorry, I'll leave soon."

She rolled her eyes again and stuck her tongue out. "Tell me, did your Mom drop you when you were baby?"

"Indeed. I fell straight into the sexy pool." He replied without blinking. "I mean, look at me."

"You make me sick."

"You make me horny."

"I mean, like, _really _sick."

"_Really _horny."

A soft knock came on the door before Naminé peeked her head inside the room. "Um, sorry to disturb you, but… Dinner is ready."

"Ooh, great! Grilled chicken and potato salad, here I come!" Axel jumped off the bed with a grin. As he left the room, the girls giggled and exited afterwards.

* * *

Monday, September 22

"I am fucking _back_!" Seifer yelled proudly as he entered the school. Cloud and Rai were walking down the hallways with him. "Finally, yo!"

"Good Seifer's here, you know? School's been boring." Rai grinned.

"Hehe… Glad to be back?" Hayner asked.

"Sure thing!" Seifer grinned. "Ah, this is so good… I can't believe I actually missed school."

They all stopped in front of Rai's locker, as he took out two thin books.

* * *

"I hate mornings…" Roxas mumbled as he walked like a zombie in the hallways. "Hate it so much…"

His heart has managed to recover during the previous week from the mere thought of hurting his Mother and breaking their promise. He re-promised her not to get to any more fights and try to study hard and get good grades. He felt as if no matter what he'd do, he'd never be good enough for his pure Mother. For him, Rinoa was like a gentle angel that he had to protect, yet no matter what he did, he believed that he only hurt her even more. The mere thought of breaking his delicate Mother made him want to slam his head against the wall.

He stopped as he heard a rather familiar voice. He turned to his right and saw three boys near the lockers. One of them he recognized as Seifer. Another one he knew was Seifer's friend, but he didn't catch his name. The third tanned boy was totally unfamiliar.

Suddenly, the friend Roxas did recognize turned his head around and noticed him staring at them. He crossed his arms cruelly against his chest. "Hey. You're the new one around here that got Seifer into detention, right? How come you're bothering us?"

"Bothering? I'm not—sheesh, I was just passing by." Roxas defended himself yet immediately regretted it; he sensed that he won't be able to control himself anymore, resulting him in another fight, another Mother crying and another broken heart.

"Uh-huh." The boy rolled his eyes. "Well, keep passing by, then. We're busy here."

"Hey, cool it down, Hayner." Seifer patted Hayner on the back and grinned. "Roxas here is my friend now. Right, Roxas?"

"Huh…" Roxas doubted Seifer's way of choosing friends, but decided to be kind. "Sure?"

"Oh… I see…" Hayner nodded slowly before cracking a smile. "I guess you're alright. We're cool, man!"

'That's it?' Roxas raised an eyebrow. 'Seifer just tells him to basically back off, and he suddenly accepts me?'

"Hey, come here." Seifer dragged Roxas closer to them. "I also want you to meet my friend; Rai."

Rai was a tall, muscular and tan guy. He had short black hair and dark eyes. Although he looked quite intimating, Roxas had to admit that he had a great smile and that he looked as glamorous as a well-known basketball player.

"Pleasure to meet you." Roxas smiled politely.

"Nah, pleasure's all mine! Every friend of Seifer is a friend of mine, you know?" His aggressive voice came.

'I see…' Roxas thought to himself. 'Basically, those two follow Seifer's actions. Kind of… Pathetic, maybe? However, they seem like good friends, so maybe I'm just—'

"Oh, no!" A vivid voice came and Roxas quickly turned around. "I forgot that you're coming back today, too."

"Good to see you, too, Xion." Seifer smirked.

"Ew. You give me the nausea."

"Aw, what?" He smiled sweetly. "Did you get pregnant from our last time?"

Rai and Hayner laughed but the girl didn't take it to her heart. Instead, she simply smiled back. "I told you already, _sweety_, you _can't _get me pregnant, since you don't have a _dick_."

At that remark, Roxas had to chuckle a bit.

Seifer growled. "Bitch. Come and see it any day."

"Sure, let me just look for my microscope."

Hayner and Rai themselves chuckled silently.

"You're such a bitch, Xion."

"Stop it, please!" She yelled dramatically and sarcastically. "You're breaking my heart!"

"I'm surprised to hear that you even have a heart."

"Of course I have a heart. It just doesn't belong to you." She explained with a shrug. "Now, what do you do with cutie over there? Don't tell me you're trying to rape him."

Roxas instantly blushed and looked to the ground.

"We're just talking. He's my friend!" Seifer explained.

"Why would a cutie like him be friends with a loser like you?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, get lost, Trepe."

"Whatever, _Almasy_." She laughed. "Roxas, come with me!" She held his hand and walked down the halls with him.

"Hey!" Seifer called after the two. "Don't steal him from me!"

"Sorry, but you'd better find yourself another fuck-buddy!"

"Bitch!"

Xion didn't respond anymore. She simply smiled at Roxas. "What's up, Roxas?"

Roxas—who was frozen, but his legs kept following Xion around—stuttered. "I-I don't know what surprises me more… That you actually remember my name or that you think I'm a 'cutie'…"

Xion stopped and laughed. "Oh, wow, you're so cute!"

"Y-You're the one to talk…" Roxas hid his blushing face.

"Aw, I like you." She smiled. "Say, what hour do you have lunch?"

"Huh… Fifth period, I think."

"Awesome! Me, too! Maybe we could hung out together then."

"Sure!" He answered excitedly. "That'd be great!"

"Alrighty, then. See you there!"

* * *

"Kairi! Kairi, hold on!"

Kairi walked furiously down the hallways, trying to reach to her classroom as quickly as possible. "Leave me alone, Leon!"

Leon caught up with her and grabbed her hand.

"Hey!" She snapped it back.

"Would you please talk to me?"

"No! Not after what you did!"

"After what _I _did?" He accused her. "_You're _the one who cheated on me!"

"I _don't care_!" She hissed. "I simply don't care. What I did was wrong, I know. It's enough that everyone in this school talk about me and call me a slut. But _you_?" Her voice softened. "How could you do this to me?"

"Why is this always about you? I'm hurt, too. Imagine that I'd cheat on you. How does that make you feel?"

"I _know _what you feel!" She said. "But… I just can't do this… Like I said, we're through." She stared at him for one last time before rushing to her classroom.

"No!" He grabbed her again. "Fine, I'm sorry! What I did was low. I don't think you're a slut. Maybe I haven't been a good boyfriend lately… Sorry."

She sighed deeply. "Talk to me when you'd come up with a sincere apology." She said and finally left.

Leon was left in the middle of the hallway with wide eyes and wide-open jaw. "That little slut…"

* * *

**Music: Untouchable Face, by Ani Difranco.**

**So this chapter is basically a filler, to show where each relationship stands.**

**Thank you so, so, sooooooo much for reading! Let me know what you think of it! Oh, and have a happy Vanven Day! :D **


	10. Sweetest thing

**_One School, One Destiny_**

**Sweetest thing  
**

* * *

Sora and Seifer walked side by side in the hallway, heading towards the cafeteria.

"Man, sure is good to be back!" Sora smiled and stretched his arms. "God, it was so _boring _at home."

"Tell me about it. I feel like a king here." Seifer grinned.

When Sora wished to sit in their usual table, he noticed that none of his friends were present, and some students he didn't know sat there instead. "Hey, where is everybody?"

"We're sitting at the big table today." Seifer pointed.

Sora turned around and stared at the table that was making the loudest noise; it belonged to the Cheerleaders and the Blitz-Ball Team Players, but Seifer and his own group liked to join them every once in a while.

"Aw, sweet!" Sora quickly ran to the big group; the guys greeted him back with high fives, while most of the girls hugged him as they giggled.

"We're full house today, huh?" One of the Players grinned. "Aside from our Captain, of course."

"Ah, let me tell you, I know you like him and all, but I'm glad Leon isn't with us during lunch-time." Sora groaned.

The group laughed; Seifer shook his head with a grin.

"That fight… Wow, you guys sure are something!"

"We knew you disliked each other, but that random fight really caught us off guard." One of the Cheerleaders giggled as she held Sora's hand.

"I just hope we won't have to choose between you two…" Another Player voiced his feelings.

"Hmm…" Sora scratched the back of his head.

"Don't think too much. It'll all work itself out." Another girl with soft pink lip-gloss advised and kissed his cheek.

"Girls, girls, please." Seifer grinned. "He has a girlfriend."

Whispers and 'oh, right! That's why they fought' were heard.

"She is not my girlfriend!" Sora blushed. "Thanks a lot, Seifer!"

Seifer laughed as one of the Players whistled. "I admit it's a nice move, but stealing someone's girl ain't right, Sora."

"I wasn't _stealing_!"

"Give him a break!" One Cheerleader stood up from her seat. "He didn't do anything! He simply acted on his own feelings and I think it is dead romantic!"

"Yeah!" Her friend agreed. "If it is anyone's fault, then it is Kairi's! She shouldn't have done it!"

"That's not… Kairi's fault, either…" Sora tried to calm everyone down.

"What did he find in her, anyway…? I mean, her hair is amazing and she's pretty nice, but…"

"Guys, shut it. We don't know what happened exactly in there and who exactly started the kiss."

"I… Started it." The brown-haired boy admitted.

"Well, see then? It's Sora's fault!"

"Oh, I'm sure she kissed him back! She probably begged for more!"

"Sora." The same guy who accused him faced him again. "After the party, did you two kiss again?"

"Uh… Yeah. When I was walking her home."

"And _you_ kissed _her_, right?"

"Uh, no. She kissed me."

"_What?_" He yelled.

Some laughed and some cheered.

"See?" The blond Cheerleader spoke again.

"Guys, guys, stop…" Sora tried to shut them up. That table always was loud and noisy, but that time he admitted they went too far. All the other students stared at them. "Stop!"

Everyone stopped and looked at Sora.

"I don't want to think about Leon right now. Nor do I want to think about _Kairi_. I'll… Fix everything somehow. For now, I just want to hang out with you guys!"

"Awww!" The girls squealed and the guys smiled.

"Ain't you some hot topic today." Seifer patted his back.

"You're the one to talk. People still talk about your manly-man musical fight, you know that?" Sora smiled back.

"Hey! That guy was going for my _pants_!" He laughed.

"Speaking of the guy… Ain't it that one?" Hayner pointed at two figures at the entrance of the cafeteria.

"Ooh, it's Xion!" A Cheerleader beamed.

"Hey, Xion!" A Player called.

Xion turned to stare at the group. She waved and smiled cutely. But then she shook her head and walked away with Roxas to sit somewhere else.

"…The Hell?"

"What is she doing with freaky-freak?"

"Are they dating?"

"Idiot! She's with _Axel_!"

"Yeah, and the minute before she hooked up with Axel, she was with _Marluxia_! So _what?_"

"Axel's smoking hot."

"If that freaky guy is dating anyone, then it should be Xion's twin. They both are so quiet that it's creepy."

"Naminé? I think she's cute." Some boy said.

"That guy is cute himself, but… He sure is bizarre." A female Cheerleader pouted.

"'_Bizarre'? _I think he's fucking awesome! The way he hit Seifer!" Another laughed.

"You know, Axel's amazing and all, but I still really think Xion and Leon should date each other."

"Totally. She's the Captain of the Cheerleaders' Team; he's Captain of the Blitz-Ball Team—meant to be!"

"Oh my God, that is so stupid! Just 'cause they're both Captains doesn't mean _anything_!"

"I heard they went on a date once."

"It was a hung-out, they said."

"You know what's weird? That Xion and _Riku _never knew each other."

"Oh, fucking _yes_! They were, like, the top, but always missed each other and were oblivious and what not."

"But what is she doing with _him_?" A girl yelled and pointed at Roxas and Xion's table. "I wanna know!"

"I heard he's super poor or something."

"Someone told me his Mom is a cleaner or something like that."

"He's kind of—"

"I hate that guy." Sora whispered but caught everyone's attention.

"…" The group exchanged looks.

"Uh… I get it, it's irritating, but aren't you overreacting?" Hayner raised an eyebrow. "You're _Sora_! You don't hate _anyone_. You don't even hate _Leon_, even though you're practically enemies."

"Well, then I really, really, really, really, _really_ dislike _this_ guy."

"I've never seen you this mad. Look, if it bothers you that much, then we can ask Xion to sit with us…" Hayner offered.

"No! He's just so… Ugh!"

"Roxas?" Seifer raised an eyebrow. "He's my friend now! He's pretty cool."

"What did he do to you?" Cloud—who kept quiet during the entire time—spoke calmly.

"Nothing, I just… Never mind, it's stupid." Sora sighed. 'How am I supposed to explain that I'm jealous because he grabbed Riku's attention?' He thought to himself.

"Well…" A girl pouted. "Guess your Captain ain't the only one who's missing."

"Can't believe she actually ditched us for that new guy…" Another one pouted.

"Cheer up, ya know!" Rai grinned. "One time ain't means she's ditching ya! Ya'll know Xion fuckin' loves ya!"

"Yeah, that ain't ditching. You know what _is_ ditching? Ditching is acting the way _he _does." A Player looked towards a distant table.

Everyone turned around and Sora noticed Tidus sitting next to Wakka, as he usually did.

"He barely goes out with us now! And when he does, he brings that loser in."

"What does he even see in him? That Wakka kid is just… A complete _loser_."

"Aw, come on. This isn't fair." Sora said. "They're friends since they were _born_."

"So? You and Riku used to be friends, too! But now you have new friends!"

"I didn't ditch my _old _friends, though! I still am in touch with Tidus and Wakka and Kairi…!"

"Yeah!" A green-eyed beauty helped Sora. "Besides, I think it's Riku's fault. Ever since he got sick, he pushed everyone aside! _He _didn't want anything to do with _us_!"

"Definitely!"

"Agree!"

"Guys…" Sora pleaded.

"Face it, Sora. Whenever we'll think about 'Sora's best childhood friend', Riku will immediately pop into our heads. But now you two aren't friends anymore. And all you did during the past year is fight like a married couple."

"We're not… I mean, yeah, we are going through a bad time, but I'm not…"

"Hehe. You talk as if you're dating him!" A girl giggled.

"Please." Another boy rolled his eyes. "Sora here is straight, as he should be. He is not some gay fucking fag like that fat kid."

"Pence." A boy who was eating chips nodded. "Hate him."

Hayner immediately gulped and felt his entire body burning up. Luckily, nobody seemed to pay attention.

"When he is walkin' down the halls, it's like a huge cartwheel is rollin' by, ya know?" Rai said and many laughed.

Hayner bit his lip nervously. His head was spinning and his heart was beating fast. When he started to taste blood coming from his lip, he stopped biting it and prayed that the group would jump to a different subject as soon as possible.

* * *

Xion and Roxas were spending time together during their fifth period in the cafeteria. When she first came in, her group of friends—that mostly contained the Cheerleaders and the Blitz-Ball Team Players—called her to sit by their side, as usual. However, she simply shook her head with a smile, pointed at Roxas and walked away with him.

Roxas tried to ignore the nasty looks he got from her friends as she declined their offer and settled with sitting next to him that day; if Xion noticed her friends' confused and fierce looks, she definitely hid it well.

Xion didn't regret choosing to sit next to the boy. And although she could've easily taken him over to her usual table, with the rest of the guys, she wanted to be alone with him and get to know him better. What did bother her, though, was the silence. She didn't find it awkward, rather boring. She was used to loud noises, laughs and cheers. She herself was jumpy and feisty. She felt as if she was about to explode from the lack of life, and the fact that the big group was obviously talking about some hot topic didn't do her any good.

"You sure don't speak a lot, huh?" She half-smiled.

"Uh…" He played with his food. "I just… You know…"

She laughed. "Lighten up! I ain't gonna bite ya! Well, unless you want me to." She winked and laughed harder at the appearance of the faint blush on his face.

"Actually, I… Kind of feel _odd_."

"What do you mean?" She asked seriously.

"I… Didn't want… You to ditch your friends for me…"

"Oh!" She smiled. "You're worried about t_hat_! Don't worry; although it is obvious that I am awesome and necessary for the society, I doubt they'd die because I'm not sitting next to them today."

Roxas looked at her in awe and couldn't determine whether or not she was joking. She looked serious, as if she actually believed in what she said.

'Well… I would believe that, too.' He thought to himself. 'She _is _pretty amazing… And popular.'

"Hey, don't overthink it!" She playfully punched his arm.

"Hehe… Sorry." He smiled.

"Oh, finally! A smile! Ah, this is getting better and better."

"Say, Xion…"

"Aw, you're so cute when you call my name!" She yelled happily.

"S-Stop doing that! You make me—"

"—Blush and look like an awkward tomato?" She guessed with an innocent smile.

"…Damn." He puffed his cheeks and she then found him even cuter.

"Hahaha! Okay, sorry. What did you want to say?"

"Oh, right." He looked up. "Why don't you have much food on your tray?" They both looked down and examined her meal; apple, water and salad. "Are you on a diet or something?"

"Although I _am _supposed to be on one, since I'm a Cheerleader, I am not dieting." She explained softly. "I just… Don't like eating in school, I guess… But you gotta see me at home, nothing can stop me there!"

He grinned back. "So… The school simply makes you feel sick, or what?"

"Meh. I don't know." She played with the green apple in her hand. "I _do _know that if Naminé were with me during this period, I'd eat the entire building."

"Naminé?" He cocked his head to the side.

"Aw, so damn cute!" She grinned again. "Anyway, yeah. My twin sister."

"Wow! You have a twin sister?" He asked amazed.

"Yeah! Wait till you'll see her. I guarantee you'll fall head over heels for her."

"But you're twins!" He chuckled. "If I'll fall for her, then that means I'm falling for you, too!"

"But we're still different, you know. Her hair is _blonde_, for example. And her personality is quieter and gentler. But I don't mind if you'd fall for me." She leaned her chin in the palm of her hand and stared at him with cloudy eyes.

"S-Stop it…" He scratched the back of his head.

"Haha, okay, I'm sorry! I'll stop doing that. Plus, I have a boyfriend."

He narrowed his eyes and looked to his left, as if trying to recall something. "Wait… Is it that redheaded guy from the day we were suspended?"

"That's the one!"

"Yeah, I remember him and some pink-haired guy. But you seemed angry at that guy, so I figured it's the first."

"Just to make things easier—pink hair is Marluxia and red hair is Axel. And Marluxia is my ex. I am currently dating Axel."

"Oh!" He nodded. "I don't really remember what he looks like, but I try to picture you two together and you look good!"

"Thanks, darling!" She felt proud. "He is supposed to come back today, too. I wonder where he is… Haven't seen him in here today."

"You didn't see him for an entire week?"

"Yeah, right." She rolled her eyes. "That guy practically lives in my house."

"Where _is _your house, by the way? If I'm allowed to know, that is."

"You're allowed anything 'cause you're such a damn cutie." She stretched her arms and yawned. "Anyway, I don't live far away from here. Know the Major Marine area, next to the Main Island?"

"You live next to there?"

"I live t_here_."

"…In Major Marine?"

"Yep!"

"…Dude."

"No. Chick."

"That's like… Fancy!" He exclaimed.

"I guess." She shrugged and bit her apple. "Where do you live?"

"Uh…" He immediately felt faint and warm; his head was spinning and his palms started to sweat. "It's pretty far away from here. On the other side of the Island."

"Oh. Is it a good place, though?"

"Huh… Yeah, definitely." He lied with a bright smile.

"Oh, your smile is charming!" She looked deeply into his eyes. "Wow, I think I'll have to break-up with Axel because of you."

"D-Don't!" He held his hands in front of his body. His cracked voice held panic and concern.

Xion lively laughed again.

He stared at her in silence again, still trying to understand when she spoke truthfully and when she joked around. Slowly, he himself started to chuckle lowly as he ruffled his own messy hair. "You… Sure do laugh a lot."

"And you don't laugh enough." She responded quickly.

"I—"

The bell rang and Xion groaned loudly and put her head against the table. "Oh, God damn, I have fucking _History_ now!"

"I have English… It's boring."

"Tell me about i—wait, English?" She quickly lifted her head up and stared at him.

"Uh, yeah… I think that's my schedule. Why?"

"Please tell me you're in group A with that pretty young teacher who wears way too much red lipstick but still looks smokin' hot."

"That's the one!" Roxas immediately confirmed.

Xion smiled happily and clapped her hands together. "If I remember her schedule correctly, Naminé is in that group!"

"Your twin sister?"

She nodded quickly. "Go to your classroom, Roxas!"

"But I—"

"Go!" She pulled him to his feet and dragged him out of the cafeteria. "Oh my God, this is exciting and I don't even know why. Look for a blonde who looks like me."

"Um, okay, I guess, but I really…"

"Go!" She ordered.

"Fine, don't yell at me!" He puffed his cheeks and began to walk towards his class.

"No, wait!" She called back loudly.

He turned around with a teasing frown. "Really, Xion?"

"Hehe, sorry!" She giggled and approached him. "I was wondering if you wanna hung out with me after school today."

"Oh." He relaxed his tensed muscles. "I'd love to… But I have this stupid detention…"

"For how long?"

"Until Thursday."

"No. I mean, for how many hours are you staying today?"

"Oh! God, I'm stupid. Umm… I think that one hour and a half…?"

"Well, we can go out afterwards! It ain't late."

"Ugh… I don't know… I told my Mom I'd come back as soon as I can and I… Yeah, I don't want to make her worried."

"Then call her." She shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't have a cellphone." He answered sincerely. Once he realized the words he voiced, he quickly panicked. "I-I mean… I forgot it at home!"

"You can use mine." She offered kindly.

"She doesn't have a phone, either." Again he panicked and talked quickly. "S-She… Dropped it somewhere and it needs to be fixed. And I don't remember the number of her work place by heart…"

"Oh, what a pity!" She pouted and played with her hair. "I really wanted to hang out with you some more…"

"Me too…" He sighed sadly and stared at the floor.

"Can't you, like… I dunno, go home, call her and come back?"

"I—"

"No, wait, yeah. You told me you live at the other side of the Island… Aw, damn!"

"Sorry… B-But we can go out tomorrow, when I'll let her know!" He smiled happily.

She didn't show the same happiness. "I already have plans for the rest of the week. My stupid friends think I ditch 'em."

"Hehe… I can understand why…" He chuckled.

She laughed with him and her face brightened up in an instant. "Aw, what the Hell! We'll still see each other at school every day, right? And starting from next week, we'll hang out even more!"

"Sure! It's a deal."

"Yay!" She hugged him.

"Uh…" He froze and heated up. 'Such a cute girl hugging me… Something is not right.' He thought to himself.

She let go of him and pushed him away again. "Now go look for my sister and tell her that I miss her and love her a lot!"

"W-Will do!" He ran to his classroom.

* * *

Roxas did as he was told and already sat in his place. He examined the classroom quickly, scanned the students as they entered and took their seats and tried not to stare for too long; he didn't want another embarrassing occasion in the English lesson.

He gave up when the young teacher entered the classroom and asked everyone to settle down. He sighed and puffed his cheeks. "Damn… Where is that blonde chick?" He whispered.

He looked at the board. 'Maybe she ain't even in this class, anyway… But today was fun. Xion is amazing… But why would she just want to hang out with me? I'm obviously not like her friends… But I don't think she teases me or runs a prank on me, either… She is just… Amazing.' He smiled gently. 'I've already made two friends in school. Riku and Xion are my friends. And they don't give me hard time over our financial status… Well, I didn't tell Xion but... She won't turn her back on me, right…?'

He sighed again and placed his head in his arms as he rested it on the table. 'Why would a pretty girl like her take interest in me, anyway?'

When he sighed for the third time, he felt a light touch on his shoulder. He flinched.

"S-Sorry… But are you okay? You sighed and… Is everything fine?"

'Angelic voice… So familiar…' He looked to his left. "Yeah, it's all good. Just a bit tired, I guess." He chuckled. "Thank—oh, blonde!" He yelled as he noticed the person he talked with. The excitement and adrenaline rushed through his veins; he stood up alarmed and accidentally knocked his chair backwards.

All eyes were on him and some students laughed. The teacher raised her eyebrow.

"What, freaky kid has fetish for blondes?" One guy asked and the students laughed even more.

"Uh…" He blushed yet remained frozen in his place.

The girl cocked her head to the side. "Roxas? Are you okay?"

'She knows my name!' He yelled in his head. 'She's that girl who was reading from the book the other day. When I stormed out like a total Drama Queen.' He blushed even more as he recalled that day. 'Can't believe she was sitting next to me the entire time. Can't believe I actually forgot how she looked like. Can't believe I didn't notice how Xion looks just _like her_!'

He allowed himself to stare at the girl in front of him, not realizing that others found it weird or rude.

She obviously had golden hair, like Xion stated, but it was longer than Xion's. A lot longer. He couldn't really determine how long it was, since she collected it in a high ponytail. Her skin was even paler than Xion's, yet they both shared the same amazing eyes. Her lips were slightly fuller than her sister's, but they held less color.

Aside from all those dissimilarities, they were definitely similar twins.

'God, I really am stupid. But it ain't my fault! I wasn't really paying attention to her looks that day. I was too freaked out! And I kinda tried to block the day out of my head.' He sighed.

"R-Roxas…?" She asked again and he detected fear in her voice. Her face looked as if they held more color and Roxas realized that he was spending the last minute staring at her like a stalker.

"Dude, stop staring at her. You're freaking her out!" A guy ordered.

"Ah, sorry, sorry!" He lowered his head in front of her as a way to apologize, quickly lifted his chair and sat back. "I… Sorry."

The teacher nodded slowly. "Right… Okay. Let's… Get back to business. Come on, people, look back at me. I am aware I'm not that pretty, but please."

"You're the prettiest!" Another guy shouted and everyone cheered.

Roxas sighed in relief. He looked back at the girl, who had a small smile on her face, but she wasn't staring back, nor did she notice his stare.

'God. That day, when I ran out of the classroom, that nasty guy even said her name. He said something like, "_Freak, shut up, _Naminé's _speaking"_… Man, I have the worst memory ever…'

"N-Naminé…?" He whispered.

"Hm?" She turned around shyly. "Y-Yes…?"

"Sorry… About that."

She giggled silently. "It's okay. Are you okay, though?"

"Yeah. I was… Actually, I was looking for you."

"For me?" She raised one eyebrow gently.

"Yeah… Um, Xion told me to look for ya…"

Her face immediately brightened up, just like Xion's did minutes before. "You've met my sister?"

"Y-Yeah… I guess it's hard _not _to… I've kind of figured out she's popular around here." He chuckled.

She giggled the softest laugh ever, which wasn't as loud or vivid as Xion's. "I guess you're right."

He looked at the teacher for a second, to make sure they weren't making much noise.

'Ah.' He thought. 'They really are different in personality. Xion is the popular one, the loud, the jumpy with the many friends. Naminé is quiet, gentle, shy… And I guess not that popular.'

He turned back to look at the blonde.

'Xion told me I'll fall head over heels for her and practically said that Naminé's prettier than her… But I don't think so. They both are beautiful… But there is something in Xion… Maybe it's because she has dark hair and blue eyes. Wait, how come one has dark hair and the other has light hair? Is it natural? Did one of them dye her hair?'

"Roxas? Are you listening?" The twin asked.

"Huh? What? No. Sorry." He bubbled quickly.

She smiled kindly again. "I asked, did Xion ask you to tell me something?"

"Wha—? Oh, yeah!" He yelled again.

"Seriously, Roxas?" The teacher sighed. "I've noticed that you and Naminé chat there and I didn't complain. But, _please_, let me explain to those who want to learn."

"I-I am listening! I just… S-Sorry."

She showed a sign of displeasure, but returned to her lesson nevertheless.

Roxas messed his hair. "Yeah. She, um… She told me to tell you that she misses you… And loved you a lot."

"Aww…" Naminé breathed deeply, held her warm cheeks and smiled. She seemed as if she was in a trance, hypnotized, not present in their reality. She seemed in her own world.

'Hehe… She looks in love.' He laughed mentally.

* * *

When Xion's school day ended, she put the books back in the locker. She sensed the presence of a person behind so she turned around. "Oh, hey there, Sora!"

"Hey." He nodded with what seemed like a mad frown.

She raised her eyebrow. "Huh… Is something wrong?"

"Well, you tell me."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"You totally blew us up for that new guy!"

When realization hit her, she cracked a smile. "Oh, I get it… You're jealous of Roxas?"

"_No, _I'm not _jealous_! But just so you know, you made many people upset. Especially the girls."

"Wow, aren't you guys overreacting? So I didn't sit with you for, like, once in my life. Big deal." She rolled her eyes.

He crossed his arms against his chest as she leaned against the lockers. He came closer to her and stared at her. "When exactly did you become such good buddies?"

"Today." She grinned.

"Awesome." He rolled his eyes.

"Ah, Sora, he is so amazing!"

"Xion, stop."

"No, listen. He is super quiet and it can really drive me off, but he is just… So damn pretty!" She sighed dreamily. "His smile… Ah, God, his _smile_!"

"Xion!" Sora held her hand. "Don't you see what's going on?"

"Uh… Yeah, I see. You're jealous and you're kind of hurting my arm."

He immediately let go. "You sound like all those girls who drool over a guy. And you're _Xion_! You never get this excited over someone. Can't you see what's going on?"

"Hmm…"

"He is obviously from outer-space!"

"Wait, what?"

"He uses his weird alien-abilities to make you fall for him!" He threw his hands in the air desperately. "I bet tomorrow you'll sleep next to his picture and you'd get jealous over every girl who looks his way. _Including _his _Mother_!"

Xion blankly stared at his panicked figure. He couldn't read what was going on in her mind.

Although the two were pretty close since they usually had the same group of friends, he always found it impossible to read her. She was the best actress in Drama—that he knew for sure. But he was still amazed by her abilities every single time. When he used to think for a second that he was able to figure her out and predict her moves, she surprised him with a wild move.

"Sora…?" She whispered.

"Y-Yes?"

She stared at him some more before she started laughing hysterically.

"X-Xion! Enough, I'm dead serious!"

"Oh my God, are you for real?" She laughed hard and held her belly, taking unsteady breaths. At some point, she slid against the lockers and sat on the floor. "Oh, wow!"

"Xion! Listen to me! I know you don't see what's going on, since his alien-powers affected you!"

"Ah… Ah!" She smiled. "Oh, God damn, Sora, I love you so much."

"Okay, this is good, this is good!" He said excitedly as he sat next to her. He took her hand in his and kissed it. "Keep it this pace. Love others and not him. Everything's going to be alright."

"Sora… Calm down." She chuckled. "…I still love you."

He kept quiet for a few seconds. "…Thanks." He sighed and closed his eyes.

Xion smiled softly as she caressed his cheek. "Want to talk about it?"

"I don't like the guy…"

"Why is that?"

"I didn't know him at first… Until that day at the Nurse's Room. And even then I didn't care about him, because nobody else seemed to…"

"But…?"

"But… Somehow, this boy who nobody cares about manages to grab his attention, and I just… Don't get it."

Xion was about to open her mouth and present a question, however she quickly managed to put the pieces of puzzle together. She smiled sadly and sighed. "Riku."

"Riku…" He nodded slowly.

"You know… Only that day, when all of you had this huge fight… That was the first time I've met him."

Sora chuckled. "I always thought it was weird that you two don't know each other. You two were, like, our King and Queen. Everybody loved you two."

"I dunno… I guess we still had our own group of friends. But, God, I remember how everyone used to talk about the amazing Riku who lost everything… Only now I make the connection."

"Nah, it's okay. You were busy with your own problem that day." He smiled slightly.

She nodded. "So… Why exactly did you two fight?"

"I dunno… I guess he felt that I'm changing because I've made new friends, and he himself felt different to me since he started pushing everyone aside…"

"Do you want to know what I think?" She asked. "I think that you two still want to be friends. And the only reason you had this fight was because both of you were changing and it was hard to cope with everything all at once."

"He made it pretty clear he doesn't want to be my friend anymore… He probably thinks I'm a huge jerk." He clenched his teeth.

"Everyone knows that's not true."

"Well, maybe it is!" He sharply turned to look at her. "Xion, I… I wasn't this popular and loved before! I was… Just me. But suddenly, in high school… Things changed. Suddenly, _I_ was in the spotlight and not _Riku_. Maybe I _did_ become a blown jerk without noticing."

"Do you really think that?" She furrowed her eyebrows. "Because I don't. Sora… You… You are not like the rest. You never make fun of others. You are nice to everyone. You smile to everyone, even though you don't know them. You managed to keep your old _and _new friends by your side."

"Yeah, but—"

"No, listen. I really need to get it off."

He understood and nodded.

"You… You showed us that _no_, you _don't _have to smoke in order to be cool. You don't have to do drugs, or make fun of others, or date countless of girls and ditch them, you don't have to be mean… You show us a new world, Sora. If someone here is the King, then it is you. You are the greatest example we could get. God damn, Sora… You're so fucking extraordinary."

Sora felt his eyes burning and he couldn't tell if he was simply tired or if he was about to cry. "You're the one to talk… All those things you say, about not smoking, not making fun of others… You do the same things."

"Nah, I ain't that great." She shrugged. "I like making fun of ugly people."

Sora laughed. "I do that sometimes, too."

"Hehe… So… Riku's the guy with the Geostigma, huh?"

"Yeah…"

"Humph…" She smiled. "That's why he looked so sick that day…"

"Wait, he looked way too sick?" He jumped in his place.

"I thought he was about to _die_…" She whispered truthfully.

Sora looked horrified.

"D-Don't worry! Moments later he was fully alive, breaking a fight between two stubborn guys."

"Ah… Right…" He recalled and settled his breath. "And a few days later I saw him running around the neighborhood, looking _more _than good."

She chuckled lightly. "I adore you so much, Sora… I adore you."

"Ah, now I really think you were influenced by alien-powers. You're _Xion_, you don't get so emotional and talk about feelings… You were supposed to make fun of me and tell me I'm a chick!"

"Hey! You just said that I am good because I _don't _make fun of others! If I want to be your Queen, I need to improve myself."

"Heh." He smiled and stroked her hair. "You're way better than me. You say I am not mean towards anyone, yet here I am, hating on this new kid, even though I don't know him."

"Hey, don't worry… It's typical you'd get jealous. From what I collected, Riku basically pushed everyone aside and refused to make friends. And suddenly he starts befriending this _new kid_."

"Exactly!" Sora nodded quickly. "This is _exactly_ what I feel! God, finally someone who _gets it_."

"I get it, I get it… I know you don't do it on purpose. You are amazing, Sora, but I do think you need Riku by your side. Look how hurt you are."

"I don't know how to get him back…"

"Talk to him. Say exactly what you told me."

"I tried, trust me that I tried… But it doesn't work."

"No, Sora… Tell him _exactly _what you told me; not only that you think he has changed, but that you think you—yourself—changed, too. Show him you can look at things from his point of view."

"Yeah… Thanks, Xion. Really, thank you. I mean… Finally, someone who takes me seriously and doesn't make stupid 'ooh, you're in love with Riku' jokes… Even Kairi won't take me seriously."

"I'm always here for you." She smiled warmly.

"Which still _is _very unlike you. What's going on?" He smirked.

"Don't worry." She rolled her eyes and smirked back. "I am not under the influence of alien-powers."

"Are you sure…? I mean… Yeah, I _do _admit that he's… Yeah, h-he's cute." He shrugged, trying to act casual.

"Oh, Sora!" The dark-haired girl laughed again. "He is extra cute. But I am with Axel right now. And I am very happy." She smiled genuinely.

"Oh. My. God." A voice came.

Xion gradually paled and closed her eyes painfully. "Oh, _no_."

"Unbelievable." The voice spoke again.

"Please, kill me."

"I can't believe you actually think that of me, Xion!"

"Axel… What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was just passing by when I suddenly saw my girlfriend and _that guy_ sitting on the floor, being _too _close to my liking. Right after I thought, 'what, she cheats on me with _chocolate boy_?' I heard that _you_, Xion Trepe, are happy with me." Axel kneeled down next to Sora and Xion and smiled. "Sweetest thing you've ever told me. Even sweeter than the time you told me, and I _quote_, 'you look like a gay porn star'."

"Uh, you make me sick."

"You love me."

"No, I don't."

"Oh, baby girl!" He grinned and pinched her cheeks.

"Let go!"

"Am I… Ruining the moment, or something?" Sora asked. "And wait, '_chocolate boy_'?"

"You're not ruining any moment, Sora." Xion spoke.

"And yeah, 'cause, you know, you're sweet." Axel answered with a shrug.

"Oh… Thank you, then!" He smiled brightly.

"Hey, where have you been?" Xion asked her boyfriend. "Haven't seen you all day."

"Uh, sorry. My friends drugged me around. They didn't let me breathe, 'cause apparently I'm a ditcher or something?"

"Oh, you poor thing!" She faked concern. "Just… 'Buhu, look at me, I'm Axel and I have friends… Oh, no! Buhu'…"

"Xion?"

"Yes, baby boy?" She grinned.

"Shut up." He rolled his eyes.

She chuckled yet instantly paused. "Say… Where is Marluxia? Haven't seen him all day… I saw Seifer, Roxas… I'm pretty sure I've seen Leon walk with a serial-killer look down the halls… But no sign of Marluxia."

"Meh." Axel shrugged casually. "Probably was too lazy to get back to school. Who cares?"

"Hmm…" Xion nodded. "So! You two now have your detention, right?"

"Yeah…" Sora sighed. "This is gonna be Hell."

"Tell me about it." Axel agreed.

"Oh, Sora, this is brilliant! You can use that time to get to know Roxas better!" Xion clapped her hands together.

"Uh… I'd rather not to."

"Aw, come on! Just give it a shot! I promise you you'd like him."

"Xion…" Sora gave her a pleading look.

Xion took the hint but smiled softly. "Trust me, okay? Do it for me?"

"…Ugh, _fine_." He gave up. "But I don't promise anything!"

"Sorry, what did I miss here?" Axel inquired.

"Axel, you do that, too. I want you both to get to know Roxas better."

"That blond guy?"

"That's the one!"

"Made a new friend, baby girl?"

She rolled her eyes. "If you must know, then yes, I have. Problem?"

"Not at all. Fine, then. I'll talk with the guy. Come on, Sora, up we go!"

"Ugh, right." He got to his feet. Then he and Axel both held each of Xion's arms and helped her up. "Xion… Thank you."

"You're welcome." She hugged him. "Bye, Axel!" She kissed him shortly. "Try to have fun!"

* * *

Sora and Axel walked into the room with bored expressions. Sora immediately noticed Roxas sitting beside the last table, next to the window. He took a breath to calm his nerves and was about to sit somewhere at the front, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up puzzled.

Axel smiled sympathetically. "Sorry, buddy. But you heard Xion."

He grimaced. "Uh… Please, no."

"I'm fucking sorry, chocolate boy." He took the annoyed brown-haired guy to the end of the classroom.

"Um?" Roxas looked gently up as he noticed two figures in front of him.

"Hey there!" Axel grinned proudly. "My name's Axel. Got it memorized?"

Roxas looked confused. His soft lips created the letter 'O' as he glanced through his long eyelashes at the two figures in front of him.

Axel gave Sora a look and the latter puffed his cheeks. "And I'm Sora…"

The blond nodded slowly. "N-Nice to meet you… I'm Roxas."

"Mind if we sit next to you?" Axel asked.

"Not at all."

Axel took the seat next to Roxas and made Sora sit next to them, at the edge of the table.

Seifer entered the classroom and looked around. "Woah, where's Teach?"

"Not here yet." Sora replied, relieved that Seifer came to save the situation. "Wait, I'll come sit next to ya—"

"Oh, Roxas, my buddy!" Seifer grinned and sat next to the trio. "Haven't seen ya even since that bitchy Xion stole you this morning. No, wait, I've seen you in lunch… That bitch stole you there, too."

"Hey! Talk nice about my girlfriend or I'll kill you." Axel threatened.

"Oh, ain't you the protective boyfriend." He smirked.

"Xion is pretty nice…" Roxas confessed.

"She is super cool, isn't she? Hehe! Just don't fall in love with my girl."

"O-Of course not!" Roxas blushed.

"Heh, I love how he gets all embarrassed and shy now, but last week he didn't have any problem going for my pants." Seifer laughed.

"S-Stop it! I wasn't doing anything! You just… Ugh!" The blond hid his head in his hands.

A middle-aged teacher with brown and curly short hair walked into the room. "Well, well, well. There is no thing I like better than seeing naughty boys get punished at the beginning of the year." She sat her files at the desk and smiled. "Hello!"

"Hey…" The boys replied.

"Oh, come on. Don't look so doomed. You can spend this time to do productive stuff. Like your homework!"

The four boys groaned in unison.

"Hehehe! Okay, how about it; you can do whatever you want, as long as you won't cause too much trouble. Sounds good?"

"Works fine with me!" Axel leaned back in his chair and grinned.

"Okay!" She nodded happily. "Let's just see you're all here…" She unfolded a little piece of paper, scanned it quickly and looked at the boys. "Boy with the hypnotizing light hair, lift your head up, please."

Roxas quickly looked up.

"My, oh my! What beautiful eyes you all have! Are you Roxas Heartily?"

"Yes."

"Okay." She nodded again. "So where are Leon Loire and Marluxia Elleve?"

"Marluxia hasn't been here all day." Axel responded. "And Leon is… Somewhere."

"Well, I'd make sure to pass it forward… Well, as you know, we will spend the next ninety minutes together, so please, no silly jokes, okay?"

* * *

Right when Xion was about to exit school, another chilling voice stopped her.

"Xion."

She turned around, slightly jumpy. "Oh! Leon! How's it going?"

He approached her and started walking with her towards the gates.

"Uh, don't you have that detention now?"

"Yeah, I'm just walking with you for a bit. What, can't I even chat shortly with an old friend?"

"Of course you can." She grinned cheekily.

"And I also want to ask you something."

"Let me guess… It's about that girlfriend of yours."

"Just _tell me _that I'm the right one here." He clenched his fists and his knuckles turned whiter and whiter with each passing second.

"Ah, Leon…" She looked up the sky with a sigh.

It was the end of September, but it started to get visible that days became shorter and darkness appeared sooner. The sky was colored in orange and a bit of purple. The air was chilly and Xion had to rub her arms against each other as she shivered shortly. Leon noticed it so he immediately wrapped one arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer as they kept walking.

"You're short." She could feel his smirk.

"Oh, shush." She smirked. "And as for your question—"

"It's all because of that stupid Sora!"

"No, enough." She paused and pulled away from his touch. "Are you seriously blaming this on him?"

"Uh, _yeah_!" He stated as if it was obvious. "He _kissed _my _girlfriend._ How can nobody understand that?"

"I understand you, I really do. I don't justify his actions, but I don't think it's his entire fault, either."

"Oh, so now you're siding with him." He crossed his arms and frowned.

"See? I knew this would happen!"

"What?"

"You're gonna make everyone choose between you and Sora. I won't do that, Leon."

"Well…" He played and bit his lips. "What do you want me to do?"

"If you would stop blaming him and hate on him, then _maybe _you'd understand the situation." She spatted.

"Then help me out here, 'cause I'm out of it."

"Leon. Sora didn't betray you or whatever, simply because you two are _so not friends_." She started explaining. "Sure, what happened was… Yeah, but he owes you nothing. However, if someone here is to _blame_, then it is…" She waited for him to complete her train of thought.

"…Kairi." He clenched his teeth and exhaled out of them.

"Exactly." She nodded. "She was your girlfriend. She cheated on you. _She_ is the wrong one."

"_She_ is the _slut _one." He rubbed his tired eyes.

"Can't disagree on that one." She replied casually.

"Well, now what?"

"Now…" They started moving again towards the exit of the school. "Now nothing. I suggest moving on and showing her what she missed."

"Huh." He chuckled darkly. "Not gonna happen. She's gonna pay."

"Didn't you _love _her or whatever?"

"Please." He rolled his eyes. "Okay, fine, I liked her. A lot. But this girl just made the mistake of her life."

"Hmm um…" She agreed silently.

"By the way, how're things with you? Axel and Marluxia back?"

"Axel's here. No idea where Marluxia is, though."

"That idiot… Did he hurt you badly or anything?" He asked concerned.

"Nah… But Nami girl was affected by it, which makes it even worse." She narrowed her eyes.

"Hehe, always care for that weirdo…"

She glared at him and he froze.

"S-Sorry… Just joking here. Lighten up."

"I'll light _you _up if you'll badmouth her ever again."

"And I believe you." He nodded quickly. When they reached the gate, he paused.

"Well, thanks, Leon."

"Nah. Thank you. Finally someone who understands…"

She shrugged again. "What can I say? You're understandable."

"I should've listened to the guys and date ya instead." He laughed.

"If things won't work out with Axel, I'll keep you in mind." She joined him.

"Geez, thanks." He rolled his eyes. "Anyway, Xion, thanks a lot." He kissed her cheek. "Gotta go to that nightmare thing."

"Just don't kill Sora or whatever."

"I'll try."

"Oh! And tell Axel he looks like a _lesbian _porn star!"

* * *

Sora and Seifer were engaged in a conversation about a new movie coming out, while Axel tried to keep Xion's promise.

"So… Roxas. Tell me a little bit about yourself."

"Uh…"

"Okay, let me help ya… How was it feeling Seifer's butt?"

"H-H-Hey!"

"Hahaha! Sorry, man, couldn't help it." He apologized. "Anywho… You're in Xion's grade, right?"

"Uh… Yeah… You, too, right?"

"Nah." He smiled. "I'm in my twelfth year. So is Marluxia."

"Oh, really…? I didn't know that…"

"Hmm… Where did you come from?"

"Uh… I'm from Destiny Islands… But used to go to the other school…"

"You mean that annoying little one at the other side of the Island? 'Cause I think there are only two schools in overall in the entire Island."

"Uh, yeah… That one…"

"Hmm… Where do you like it better?"

"Hmm… Here, I guess…" He thought. 'Yeah. Now that I think of it, here is better. There I had no friends at all, but here I have two! Sure, some kids here are awful, too, but… But I'm glad I switched schools.'

"Sooo… Have any siblings?"

He shook his head. "No. You?"

"One older brother. But he doesn't live anywhere nearby. I live with my Mom."

"Me, too."

"Right… So…" Axel nodded yet quickly sighed and ruffled his hair, when he noticed Roxas wasn't showing any sign of enthusiasm to keep the conversation going. "Damn, you're hard to dub."

"Heh… Sorry."

"It's okay. You sure are quiet, though."

"Hehe…" He smiled gently. "Xion told me the same thing…"

"Ah, man, I'm bored!" Sora slammed his hands on the table when he finished his conversation with Seifer.

"Me too." Roxas agreed.

"Seriously, I'm so exhausted."

"Yeah, me too." Roxas nodded.

"I want this detention to end already!"

"Aw, me too." Roxas agreed quickly again.

Sora raised an eyebrow, yet quickly continued. "I think Math's the Devil!"

"Me too!" Roxas announced loudly.

"I'm a lesbian!" Sora rose from his place.

"Me too!" Roxas yelled. "Wait, no, _what_?"

"Hahahahaha!" Axel laughed while Seifer chuckled silently.

"Humph. Got ya." Sora smirked cutely as he sat back in place.

"D-Damn…" Roxas puffed his cheeks.

"Why, hello there!" The teacher said and they all looked around to stare at her. "Mind telling me why you're late?"

Leon was leaning against the door frame. "Just chatting with a friend."

"Even though you were supposed to be in this room more than ten minutes ago?" She fixed her glasses to grab a better look at the teen.

He simply shrugged.

"You _do_ know I must inform about this, right?"

"Do as you please."

"Gee, talk about rude." Sora crossed his arms and pouted.

The teacher sighed as she wrote something quickly on a piece of paper. "Fine. Have a seat."

He rolled his eyes and sat one table before Seifer. "Axel. Xion told me to tell you that you look like a _lesbian _porn-star."

"…Did she tell you to emphasize the 'lesbian' part?"

"Yes."

"…_Fuck_."

"Seifer, I just want to let you know that I'm not mad at what you did." He turned to stare at his ex-best-friend. "Sure, this morning I was planning your murder, but not anymore. I admit that what you did was a pretty nice pay-back for all those years."

"Hmm… Ain't you the understanding one. What's with this change of heart?"

"No reason." He shrugged. "I recalled all the time I used to kick your ass, so I figured what you did to me is nothing compared to what I did to you."

"Heh… Nice one." He smirked. "You sound calm, yet you manage to shut me up at the same time. Impressive."

"And as for _you_—" He turned to Sora.

"Look, I don't wanna fight, okay? Let's just get this detention thing over with peacefully, deal?"

"I just wanted to say that I'm not mad at you, either."

"You what?" He blinked.

"Yeah. I mean, sure, what you did was fucking pathetic, but you don't owe me anything. Kairi is the one who cheated, so... Congratulations, man."

"Umm... Wow, uh... Thanks... B-But just so you know, Kairi and I… We're not together or anything, so… Yeah…"

Leon shrugged. "Don't really care."

"Wow, Leon… Wanna tell me what happened?" Axel asked curiously.

He smirked. "Your girlfriend is fucking amazing with her mouth, that's what."

"_What_?" He narrowed his eyes.

"Relax!" Leon rolled his eyes. "We had this… Heart to heart talk, you know."

"Oh… Surprising…"

"What's so surprising about that? We're pretty close."

"No, I meant that it's surprising that Xion has a heart." Axel rubbed his chin. "The last time I tried to make her talk about emotions, she gave me one of her purses, fixed my hair, took a picture of me and called one of her gay friends to say she found a date for him."

Seifer laughed. "Why are you even dating her?"

"Uh, maybe because she's the coolest girl ever?" Roxas asked dumbly.

Sora tried to hold back a laugh, Seifer smirked and Leon smiled.

Axel looked confused. "Seriously, dude… I think you're falling for my girlfriend."

"N-No! I'm really not! I'm not some girlfriends-stealer or anything! Uh, n-no pun intended!" He quickly sent an apologetic look to Sora.

"Hehe, relax, dude. I really don't care if you'd fall for her." He confessed. "You know what? The three of us should totally hang out together sometime."

"Uh… Why?"

"Whaddaya mean, 'why?' Because we're friends!"

"O-Oh… T-Thanks, then…"

Some more time passed as the boys simply tried to create chatty conversations; Seifer mostly spoke to Roxas and Sora, feeling edgy and suspicious of Leon; Leon spoke only when people spoke directly to him, and he seemed casual even with Sora; Roxas tried to keep quiet, but had to talk quite a lot since Axel directed many questions towards him; Sora spoke to Leon several times even though it felt odd, and even smiled a few times due to Roxas' oblivious behavior; Axel felt calm and relaxed, laughed a lot and tried to have fun. After a while, though, the conversations died and everyone kept quiet.

"Excuse me?"

"Teacher!"

Roxas and Sora called in unison before looking at each other weirdly.

"What a lovely duet." The teacher looked up from the book she was reading. "Lockhart, Heartilly. What is it?"

"Uh… Right. I just wanted to go to the bathroom."

"Umm…" Roxas played with his fingers nervously. "J-Just wanted to drink… But he can go first."

"The two of you can go out at the same time, if you promise to come back immediately and not wander down the halls."

"Promise." They both said together.

"Good." She nodded. "And no funny stuff in the bathroom, okay?"

"Oh my God…" Sora whispered as Roxas' face flushed darker than ever.

Leon, Axel and Seifer couldn't hold it in anymore, so they all burst out laughing.

"Oh, I didn't mean anything suggestive!" The teacher explained. "Teenagers and their controlling hormones… Lockhart, Heartilly, you may leave."

"T-Thanks…" Roxas mumbled quickly before practically running out of the classroom, followed by Sora.

They split when Sora entered the restroom and Roxas stayed in the hallway, drinking out of the drinking fountain. The water wet his hair, so he decided to enter the restroom and fix it in front of the mirror. As he entered, he noticed Sora washing his hands. He gave half of an awkward smile as he stood next to him and started redoing his hair.

Roxas tried to ignore the intense glances the other boy threw his way, but couldn't help but feeling hot and sweaty. He gulped nervously.

"Wow, look." The chocolate-haired teenager spoke, so Roxas followed his gaze which led to his hands; the water started to overflow from Sora's cupped hands. Sora then turned back to Roxas and looked directly at him without blinking even once. "I guess you could say… This water got out of hand… _Yeaaah_."

Roxas stopped before cracking a smile which turned into laughter.

Sora smiled in triumph. "Way to break the ice, huh?"

"Oh… You ain't the brightest, are you?" Roxas teased.

"Nah, I'm actually a smart guy. I just do stupid stuff." He smiled back.

* * *

"Dude, I'm bored." Seifer complained.

"It's almost over, man… You can do it." Axel encouraged, though he himself looked awfully tired.

When they heard cheery voices, the three turned around and looked at Roxas and Sora, who just entered the classroom.

"Well, look here! The lovely boys are back!" The teacher smiled. "How was your trip?"

"Well, you could say it got… Out of hand." Sora winked shamelessly.

"Oh, wow." The teacher widened her eyes.

Axel raised an eyebrow, Seifer looked shocked and amused, and Leon simply shook his head.

"S-Sora!" The embarrassed Roxas called.

In response, Sora simply laughed and sat back in his place.

"Anyway, Roxas, come sit back next to me! I was starting to miss ya." Axel smiled friendly.

Roxas smiled gently back and took his seat, finally starting to feel comfortable.

"Anyway, dude, I really meant it when I suggested the three of us hanging out. You know, you, me and Xion."

"O-Oh… Yeah, thanks… I'd love to. But from what I understood, Xion is busy the entire week."

"Leave it to me." Axel rolled his eyes.

"N-No, really, I don't want her to ditch her friends for me again…"

"'Again'? What did I miss?"

"Xion basically blew us all off for Pantsy-Boy here during lunch." Seifer explained.

"Ah! No biggie, man! Xion does it every once in a while, but only for Naminé. Oh, that's her sister, by the way."

"Y-Yeah…" Roxas recalled. "I got the chance to meet her…"

"Hmm." Axel nodded. "Guess Xion really likes you, then. So don't worry about it. That's what friends are for, right?"

"Hey, he's my friend, too. And I saw him first, so you and your girlfriend should beat it."

"Oh, what are you, five, Seifer?" Axel rolled his eyes.

"Count me in, too!" Sora jumped in his place. "He looks like a person that is easy to prank! So I'm a friend, too!"

"You all sit in your places. Up till further notice, he belongs to Xion and me." Axel declared.

"Dream on!" Seifer rolled his eyes.

Roxas let himself smile freely as the two continued to argue. 'Five. I can't believe it—_five_. I'm going to tell Mom I've already made five friends in here.'

* * *

"Olette, _please_." Riku pleaded into the phone.

He was in his room, sitting on his prince-sized bed. With his index finger he traced circles on the blanket, which was spread perfectly on the white mattress.

When Riku had spare time on hand he liked to make his bed. Which meant he used to do it very often. He didn't like organizing his books, CDs, clothes or whatever. Just his bed. It felt familiar and brought him lots of memories. However, he could never really recall those memories fully.

_"No need to worry about me, Riku."_ Her voice was as soft and quiet as a wet whisper.

Riku sighed lowly. "Listen to yourself. You can barely speak without sounding so… So _sick_." He looked at his index finger and removed it from the blanket. He got up from his place and walked towards the closet. "And weak."  
_  
"I'm _fine_."_

He knew she wanted to sounds intimating and assuring. He heard it lots of times during the past months: _'I'm _fine_. _Everything's_ fine. Stop worrying!'_

She used to scream those words once, frustrated at him. But then, he noticed how weak she sounded. Her words came out as a pleading whisper against his ear.

"Your voice's cracking."

_"Riku…"  
_  
"Olette, I'm worried!" He slammed a hand against the cupboard, but not hard enough for her to hear it from the other side of the phone. "For how long are you going to keep this up, huh? What, do you _want_ to kill yourself?"

_"Stop over-reacting!"_ She raised her voice as far as her mental and physical conditions allowed her_. "I'm okay, _really_."  
_  
Riku, with his free hand that had recently hit the wooden closet, rubbed his face desperately at her lack of acceptance. He messed up his silver eyebrows in the process, but he didn't care. "You didn't come to school for _ages_ now."

_"Two weeks, mind you. Plus, I am coming tomorrow."  
_  
"What?" With his sleeve he quickly rubbed his tired eyes and opened his mouth slightly. "But you're—"

_"Told you, I'm _fine_."_ She definitely sounded more frustrated than before.

"Oh please, Olette. Give me a break!" He narrowed his eyes. "You need to stay there and heal."

Knowing her, she probably closed her eyes and shook her head. _"There's no use. I'm okay. I need to get back to school… Lost lots of days…"  
_  
"Olette, you can't come back!"

_"So… Haha… You don't want me around?"_ Her laugh used to once be one of his strongest memories. It was always so cheerful, loud and contagious. But as time passed, it simply sounded faint and fragile. He hated it.

"Stop being _stupid_. I just worry. If you'll come back, you'll end up… Please, stay there and listen to the doctors."

_"Riku, _stop_. I'm coming back and it's final. I'll, huh… See you tomorrow."_ She quickly hung up the phone.

Seconds before she did, Riku heard light footsteps, so he guessed someone—a relative or a doctor—entered the room.

He let his cellphone slide on his desk, as he simply stared at it; weak and tired. 'How did Olette manage to convince her family to let her back to school?'

He closed his eyes gently, stopped his breath for seven seconds, opened his eyes and took a deep sniff from the welcoming air.

* * *

"Almost… Over! God, the pain!" Sora screamed with exaggeration.

"Man, I swear, the moment I'll get hope, I'll take a hot shower." Axel promised.

"In this hot and dry weather?" Roxas asked.

"No worries, man. I'll use cold water."

"Huh… Then it's not a hot shower anymore."

"Huh? Oh, right, forgot you're a newbie." He explained with a smile. "Hot shower is a normal shower, but with me inside. Got it memorized?"

"O-Oh…" Roxas nodded. "Um, y-yeah…"

_~It's known that everyone search their lives for their desires.~_

"What?" The five boys turned to the teacher.  
_  
_"Oh!" She yelled in surprise and started searching for something in her bag.  
_  
~No one has yet found the answer. Maybe I know, you know, born to be a lady.~_

"Found it!" She yelled happily and turned her phone off.  
_  
_"Hehehe! Nice ringtone!" Sora giggled.

"Oh, keep it down! It's an awesome song and you know it!"

"Are you suggesting I'm a lady?"

"I don't judge people by their inner feelings."

"Gee, thanks, Teacher!" He pouted like a little child._  
_

* * *

The Gainsborough family sat at the dining-room and held their daily dinner. The three girls sat silently and chewed their food.

Yuna exchanged quick glances between her sister and her Mother, as she sipped silently her vegetable soup. She could still feel the tension that awoke between Aerith and Kairi, and she didn't like the heavy atmosphere. She decided to try and fog it with a throat clear. "So… How was school today, Kairi?"

Kairi looked up from her plate and stared at her smiling sister. She shrugged her shoulders and poked the steamed vegetables with her spoon. "I don't know… Fine, I guess."

"I don't understand why you go to school if you don't have a clue about what you're doing there." Their Mother spoke.

Yuna mentally sighed. She knew that Aerith's tone of voice would set Kairi's nerves and a fight shall start. Not wanting to ruin the mood she started to form, Yuna quickly spoke before her sister had the chance to answer. "Do you have any exams this week?"

"Huh… I don't think so."

"She doesn't even know if she has any exams!" Aerith exclaimed.

"Mom, please!" Yuna pleaded.

"Well, _excuse me_!" Kairi glared at her Mother with narrowed eyes. "What do you care if I remember my tests or not?"

"Oh, gee, why _would _I care, I wonder." The brown-haired woman rolled her eyes.

"Girls, stop." Yuna sighed. "Can't we just have a quiet dinner for once?"

"You're right, darling." Aerith smiled fondly. "Eat your soup, girls. I've made broccoli pasta as second dish."

The older sibling smiled at the quick cooperation their Mother showed for once. She beamed quietly and took a big spoon of her soup into her mouth. "Hmm, the soup is amazing, Mom!"

"Thank you, love."

"Kairi, don't you think the soup is great?"

"Yeah…"

"Then why aren't you eating it?" Aerith accused.

Yuna sighed, dropped her spoon and leaned back onto her chair.

"I am! I need to breathe, too, you know." Kairi explained.

"Fine, fine." Aerith gave up quickly.

When some seconds of calm silence passed, Yuna assumed that everything was back to normal. She decided to refill her hopes as she smiled again and took the spoon back to hand.

"When do you start studying, Yuna?" Kairi asked.

Thrilled that her little sister started a conversation with her, Yuna grinned. "I have to take some more exams on September, and if I'll pass them, I'll start during next November."

"I'm sure you'll pass them!" She encouraged her. "Though I really don't understand how you love that Math thing… It's annoying."

"Really? I think it's wonderful and enchanting. And you said so yourself, I love it. That's why I chose this subject."

"When a hobby turns into a profession, it loses its magic."

"But you need to like your job, or else you'll be miserable." Aerith announced.

"Hmm…" Kairi kept quiet since she didn't have a response.

* * *

"So… how was your day?" Xion asked as she sat on her sister's bed.

"Extra nice." Naminé stopped her painting and smiled.

"'_Extra_'?" Xion raised an eyebrow. "That's a new. What happened?"

"I don't know… I just went through the day, like I usually do, and suddenly… I felt… I don't know, good? More relaxed?"

"In school? Wow, Nami girl… That sure _is _new."

"Hehehe…" She giggled softly. "I even chatted a bit with the Blitz-Ball Players."

"Wait. You… _Chatted _with them?" She narrowed her eyes.

"Hmm um." The blonde nodded. "They always say 'hello' to me, but I always say a quick 'hi' back, and then run away. But today I actually stopped and asked how they were doing and all… They seemed happy today for some reason."

"Naminé." Xion walked over to Namine's desk and out a hand on her shoulder. "You know I don't like you talking to them…"

"Why?" She laughed. "They're your friends."

"Yeah, but… I know them and they can be really jerky and all. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I am not _d-dating _them or anything…" She laughed sheepishly. "I just said 'hi'…"

"Um. Okay. You're right." Xion smiled and took her hand away. "That's nice, Nami girl. But what with this change?"

"I don't know… I even started a conversation with Roxas."

"Oh, so he found you!" The dark-haired twin beamed.

"Hehe, I think it's more, like… _I _found _him_… But, yeah."

"Isn't he the sweetest?" Xion practically yelled.

"He seems really nice." The girl nodded. Then she started to blush. "I got your message, by the way… And I love you too."

"Oh, Nami girl!" Xion hugged her tightly. "Uh, you're so fucking adorable!"

"T-Thanks… Hehe."

"So." Xion broke off the hug, not noticing Namine's sour face. "What are you drawing?"

"I don't know…" She turned back to her painting. "I lack inspiration today. So you could say this day is kind of wasted."

"I think it's nice." Xion examined the painting; a field of flowers and a single tree in the middle, with birds on it. "You make the simplest thing turn into the most extraordinary beauty."

Naminé smiled. "You think?"

"I _know_." She assured before throwing herself back on her sister's bed. "_~The reason why flowers smell good, the reason why birds sing… Born to be part of the world.~_"

"That day—" Naminé stopped her sister. "During our Movie Night… You sang to me. That you could make me happy. And I said—" She clenched her little fists. "I said you already make me happy. And it's true. Everytime you say those little things to me, I feel stronger, more powerful… Better. I think that's why today I had the courage to talk with those boys… _You_ give me this courage. This… This _power_. That's why I always want to be with you."

Xion paused and stared at the back of her sister. 'Ever since you were little…' She thought to herself. 'You always counted on me. I don't know if I'd be able to protect you forever. But I promise to try. You thank me countless of times, but I never saved you. Besides that time, when we were little… Maybe you don't know, but I sort of hate myself sometimes. But when I think that I saved your life—even though you don't even know about it—I start liking myself all over again… _You_ are the one that give _me_ power.'

"Try not to leave me behind. Please. I know it's selfish, but… I love you."

"I'll never leave you." Xion quickly said. "I promise."

* * *

After dinner, Kairi quickly entered her room and locked the door. Even though she and her Mother didn't fight, she still felt mad and angry for some reason. She punched her pillow three times before stopping and letting out a low groan. She held her head in her hands and sighed. Without meaning to, she immediately began to cry.

The tears instantly came down from her eyes. She tried to stop by biting her lip and holding her breath, but the only effect it had was her face getting redder and warmer. So she continued to cry some more, simply sitting by her desk and letting all of her hidden feelings take shape.

Her breath became uneven and she felt the urge to talk to someone. There was only one person that came to her mind.

She quickly took her phone in her shaking wet hands and dialed the number. "H-Hey…"

"Oh, Kairi! How are you doing?"

"I'm…" She cried hysterically again. "I'm…"

"Kairi, what happened?" Selphie almost screamed into the phone when she noticed that her best-friend was sobbing.

"I don't know... I'm sorry that I call you and—" She breathed. "—And bother you and—"

"Kairi, you never bother me! What happened?"

"Nothing…"

"Don't lie to me!"

"No... I don't... I swear. Selphie..."

"Kairi, please..." Selphie held the phone tightly with trembling hands. "I-I'm coming over to your place right now."

"No... No, there is no reason, I'm fine... I just...I don't know." She took a deep breath and licked her dry lips. "I don't know. I just felt... Sad. I felt like I need to talk to someone…"

"What happened, though?"

"Nothing... You know how I get emotional over little stupid things." She laughed.

"Are you sure you're fine?"

"Yeah. Yeah." She nodded and sat on her bed. "Thank you so much... I'm sorry for worrying you. I just feel... Small."

"Kairi. We all feel small every once in a while. Unwanted... As if our lives are not in the right place. As if that's not the lives we asked for."

"Exactly! That's exactly what I felt like…"

"It's okay... It's okay to cry and call someone. Always call me when you feel sad and this small, okay?"

Kairi started crying again and nodded quickly. "Yeah, yeah... I promise, I swear."

"Good..." Selphie herself started shedding tears. "I love you, girl."

"Ha." Kairi smiled happily. "I love you too... So much... Selphie?"

"Um?"

"Sing me something?"

The orange-haired girl smiled. "Sure. Lay in bed and cover yourself tightly, okay? The breeze sure is amazing this night and this song will forever be yours."

Kairi quickly did as she was told. She covered her head with the blanket and ignored the fact that it was more difficult breathing this way. "Ready."

"_~Even though right now you're a little powerless girl…~_" Selphie started singing.

Kairi always loved Selphie's voice. When she talked casually, it sounded high and lively, loud and cherry. It could get to people's nerves sometimes. But when she sang, it immediately turned lighter and softer, almost angelic. Kairi never heard Selphie sing in front of others; whenever she did sing, Kairi was the only one in the room. But she still couldn't figure out whether Selphie only sang to her, or if she simply never had the chance to witness her best-friend singing in front of a crowd.

"_~One day you'll become strong.~_"

Kairi immediately relaxed, closed her eyes and cried some more silently.

"_~Even though right now your small dream don't come true, one day they sure will.~_"

Kairi winced and let out a cry. She passed her hand through her hair and held her breath.

"_~The reason why flowers smell good. The reason why birds sing. The reason why the wind shines. The reason why the moon turns around. The reason why I show my love to you like this, is so that one day you'll truly love someone.~_"

"I love you." Kairi cried. "I love you so much, Selphie... I love you, thank you, I love you."

"…I love you too, my girl... So much... _~the hope is love, love, love... Love is all.~_ Never forget it, Kairi. As long as you love, you'll be able to hope. Then, all your greatest dreams will come true. I promise, my girl…"

"I promise to remember it."

* * *

When Riku laid in bed that night, he couldn't stop shifting from side to side. He was slightly sweating, but felt cold from the inside, so he pulled the blanket closer to his torso.

Just thinking about seeing Olette the next day sent him shivers.

"_~The reason for you to get stronger, is so that one day you'll protect someone,~ _was it? What a joke… I wished to protect the things that matter, the people I care about… But I failed. Big time. Is there a bigger loser than me?"

* * *

**Music: Born to be a Lady, by Girls' Generation. Note that this song is half in Korean, half in Japanese, and I freely translated it into English. My Korean really ain't the best, so the translation is probably not the best, so don't catch my words too tightly, okay? (:**

**I'd be more than happy if you'd decide to Review and tell your opinion. Thank you so much for reading and I really hope you enjoyed it!**


	11. Used to be

_**One School, One**** Destiny**_

**Used to be  
**

* * *

_Tuesday, September 23_

"Xion!"

"Oh, Sora!" Xion smiled happily as she closed the locker. "What's up?"

Sora's dreamy smile didn't vanish for a millisecond. "This Roxas guy… He's amazing!"

Xion immediately laughed loudly. "Oh my God!"

"He is so funny and cute and embarrassed… Man, I bet I can play lots of pranks on him!"

"Good to know, Sora." She rolled her eyes and started to walk away.

"Did you know that his laugh his deeper when he tries to conceal it? Oh, and he used to go to that boring school at the other side of the Island. He's actually from around here! He has no siblings, by the way, just like me! Man, this year is going to _rock_!"

* * *

_Monday, September 29_

"Nami girl! I can't believe I actually get to see you!" Xion ran to her sister and hugged her tightly.

"Xion!" Naminé giggled. "Aw, I missed you! But I need to run to Biology!"

"Okay, okay, go!"

"See you later!" She turned around and began to walk quickly.

"Don't bump into anyone!" She warned.

"Okay!" She said, right before bumping into someone.

"Oh, Nami girl…" Xion sighed and shook her head.

"Hehe, be careful there, Naminé." Roxas smiled, holding Naminé's shoulders so that she won't fall. He quickly took them off her, once she regained her balance.

"Oh, Roxas, hey, sorry, I didn't mean to, I'm in a—"

"Wow, wait, slow down!"

"—hurry, so sorry, bye!" She ran again.

Roxas laughed and approached the chuckling Xion. "Your sister sure is something."

"I know, right?" She smiled brightly. "So, already fell head over heels for her?"

The blond simply rolled his eyes. "Coming to the cafeteria?"

"Sure." She answered and they started walking towards there. "How was your week?"

"Nice. That detention is finally over."

"Was it that bad?"

"Honestly? No." He smiled calmly and Xion found it hard not to stare. "I got to know the boys better. You know, Axel and Seifer. Sora is nice to me… Even Leon! Oh, and by the way, that Marluxia guy didn't show up even one time."

"I know…" She frowned her eyebrows. "He wasn't present the entire week… It seems like his friends haven't heard from him, either. Probably sick."

"Hmm…"

"Anywho!" She smiled happily, immediately changing the atmosphere. "Seems like you made some friends."

"It's all thanks to you." He rolled his eyes. "You told them to approach me, didn't ya?"

"I might have mentioned you once or twice." She smirked and looked to the side teasingly, to avoid his stare.

"'Once or twice'?" A voice repeated. Right afterwards, two long arms held Xion and Roxas' shoulders. "Dude, this girl can't stop talking about ya. It's kinda creepy, you know?"

"Oh, shush, Axel!"

"Axel!" Roxas greeted happily. "You have lunchtime now, too?"

"Nah." He shrugged. "I gotta get to class. But now that the detention is over and we all have more time on hands… The three of us should definitely hung out together!"

"Oh, yes, yes, yes!" Xion jumped happily. "Roxas, will you have time today?"

"Uh, yeah!"

"Great! It's settled then. I'll meet you by the end of the day. Anyway, I'll catch ya two later." Axel winked before joining his friends, as they all left for their classrooms.

* * *

Axel departed from his friends and headed to his own classroom. He chewed on his gum casually when suddenly he narrowed his eyes.

Two tall Players pushed a chubby boy's head into the lockers.

"Hehe, like that, you fatass?"

"Oh, no, don't touch him, you might catch his disease!" The other one laughed.

"Hey!" Axel yelled.

"Huh? Oh, Axel!"

"What's up, man?" They greeted.

Axel cursed under his breath. "Get lost."

"Wanna have fun with him all by yourself, huh? Fine by us." They smiled and left the area.

The chunky guy gulped and picked up his books from the floor.

"Here, let me help ya out." Axel said and got to his knees, quickly collecting the items.

The boy worked with great caution next to him, doing his best not to touch—even accidently—Axel's hands. If anyone were to pass by, it'd probably look as if the boy _hated _his savor.

"Hey, um…" They both got to their feet. "You okay, dude?"

The kid shot him a quick glance that seemed to hold despite. Then he nodded quickly.

"Oh…" Axel forced a smiled. "Cool then. Catcha later." He said before walking away.

Pence Wonder kept on staring at the distant image of Axel Bellek. He clenched onto his books and gulped loudly again. 'I'll never forget what you did to me… But there is no way I'll show you that I remember.'

* * *

It became sort of a thing for Xion to distant herself from her friends during lunch and sit next to Roxas. No matter how much he pleaded her to go back to them, the girl had her minds made up.

"Gee, Roxas, I'm starting to get this vibe you don't like me."

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard." He started, as they sat next to each other. "I just… Really don't want you to ditch your friends for me."

"I don't. I spend time with them 24/7. I believe I can be with you for at least lunchtime, no?"

"I dunno…" He poked his salad.

"Hey." She lifted his chin up. "Cheer up, darling."

He smiled at her and blushed faintly.

"Don't say 'huh'." Sora whispered quickly in Roxas' ear.

"Huh?" He looked up with a puzzled expression.

"Ooh, a rebel! I like that." He sat next to them.

"What did I miss?"

"Nothing." Xion laughed. "Just Sora being his usual self."

"At least I _am _being my usual self." He smirked and crossed his arms against his chest. "You, on the other hand, are _way _off. You do know how everyone's royally pissed right now, right?"

"Oh, no!" Roxas covered his face. "I knew it!"

"Haha, and you are some hot topic at the big table." Sora turned to the blond.

Roxas took a look at the large table of the Players and the Cheerleaders. Most of them had their looks on the trio. Roxas quickly turned away as sweat started to cover his neck.

"And you decided playing the hero and move to our side?" Xion teased.

"You got it!" Sora smiled happily and took a fry out of Roxas' tray. "Hmm, tasty."

"Why must you take my food?"

"_~Because the outside world is not just a friend!~_" Sora yelled happily.

"Xion, is he going through some stroke?"

"Hehe!" The female giggled. "He's singing!"

"_~Bad to one means good to the other!~_" Sora continued.

"I need to learn to keep my mouth shut."

* * *

Riku decided that there is no other option, but to accept the fact that Olette is back at school. It has been a week or so since she has returned. The moment he saw her, he wanted to slap her parents and doctors for allowing her to get out of bed; she looked deadly skinny, pale, fragile, scarred… 'Broken', he agreed with his mind. But no matter how much he begged her to go back to the hospital—or simply to go home and have some rest—she refused; said she missed too many days as it is. All of his pleading screams were washed away by her protective shield. Therefore, he realized that the only grace he could do for her was to put an eye on her, protect her, and help when it was needed.

But as expected, she found a way to block him this way, as well. Every time he would see her carry around books, he'd rush and offer to carry it for her. Olette saw it as an insult, thinking that he was calling her 'weak' and too broken to take care of herself. Needless to say, she'd look at him angrily and storm away, with the books in hands.

He didn't know how to come in terms with her. It bugged him to see his beloved friend in such a position; not only did she appeared dangerously ill, but her personality changed, too. Riku noticed how Olette tried to build conversations with old friends who greeted her back, how she'd say a shy 'thank you' at every teacher who declared she was missed, and how she argued herself into smiling as perfectly as possible to every student in the hall.

Nothing he did seemed to satisfy Olette. And he felt hopeless and worthless.

"Done for today?" He stopped at her locker and leaned his body against it. She wasn't smiling, and as a matter of fact, he felt sort of offended by it. She smiled at everyone—literally, _everyone_—yet she didn't show him this lovely expression. But he tried to cheer himself up by the thought that it's probably because he knew her better than anyone else, because she felt close to him in order to expose her true emotions, and because she was weak under his supporting figure.

"One more period to go." She answered as she stared into the locker. He didn't know what grabbed her attention there, but didn't ask, either. "You?"

Riku found it quite comforting that she asked back. He was positive Olette will answer and stop right there, leaving no lead to continue the conversation. Thankfully, she seemed less pissed at him than before. "Um. Yeah, I'm done."

"Oh, cool then."

"Yeah." He scratched his cheek as she closed her locker and turned to face him. He was still surprised everytime he saw her deadly frightening figure.

Olette was a short girl with brown curled her. When Riku first met her during his ninth grade, the first thing that grabbed his attention was her large green eyes. She clicked to him instantly and the two became close friends.

Until troubles started getting in the way.

"Well, then I should probably—"

"Hey, Olette, listen…" He stopped when he noticed that surprisingly, she really did stop to listen. "I, uh… Oh, tsk."

She wasn't sure what was up with his stuttering speech all of a sudden; he was always quite decisive when it came to her. "What are ya—?"

He shut her up by taking her wrist in his hand and sliding a cold metal around it. He dropped her hand and stared at her eyes.

They were not staring back. Instead, Olette examined her decorated wrist. "What…?"

"It's a bracelet. I hoped you'd decorate your wrist with it, rather than with all those scars."

She examined it with ponder. It was quite the common, regular one; simply assembled by the same sized circular beads. She didn't really know how to call its color; she refused to name it as 'blue', or 'green'. It felt too pathetic and worthless. But it was a combination of teal, topaz and turquoise. Some light, optimistic version of those colors combined. And she had to agree that it seemed sickly _perfect_ next to her red, bloody scars—which were covered under her long-sleeved shirt. It felt cold and heavy around her skinny hand. When she finally looked up, she noticed that its color sort of resembled Riku's eyes; only that his eyes were much shinier, brighter and glossier. His eyes were stunning, she always thought so. But after being away from him for so long, she couldn't help but start admiring them, all over again—just like the day she'd first met him.

She looked at her hand again, and then back at Riku.

She missed him so much. Days and nights felt lonely without the male. He called her a lot, that's for sure, but it wasn't the same. And she was too proud to tell him she missed him, let alone to ask him to come and visit her. He seemed gorgeous, just standing there, waiting for her response. He was always gorgeous in her eyes.

"I, uh… I know you're mad at me. And I totally get it! I mean, I—"

She quickly smacked her body against his, sending her little hands around his huge frame. She didn't care that the touch hurt her sticking bones. "I love it." She breathed quickly. "I love it! I love _you_."

* * *

By the end of the day, Hayner put three books in his locker. His mind wasn't settled for at least a week; he didn't take in a word that came out of the teachers' mouths, he wasn't paying attention to the conversation the Big Table held and he was lacking many sleep hours.

His minds always drifted to one boy and one girl.

He looked inside his locker and stared at the lttle paper that was glued on it. It read: _~The freedom begins from inside. It's hard to search in hidden roads. But don't be afraid; you are not here all alone.~_

And just as if God was testing him that day, he heard a loud voice not too far away so he turned to detect it.

"Move, fatty, you're blocking our way!" Three Players pushed Pence to the side, laughed and walked away.

Pence sighed as he started to collect again his fallen books.

Hayner rubbed his head, fighting to urge to either rush and help the boy, or run and punch the three tall teenagers. He closed his eyes and smacked his head against the locker.

The oversized brown-haired boy held his books tightly and made his way down the hall.

"Hey…" Hayner said before he could stop himself. Although he whispered and his voice came out raspy and cracked, Pence turned to face him with a blank glare. "I…" Hayner gulped nervously. "I just—"

"Save it." He spatted and walked away.

"Wow, man." Rai came and patted Hayner's shoulders. Soon, Seifer and Cloud tagged along. "What did that fag want from you?"

"I…" His mouth went dry. "I don't know…"

"Hehe! Maybe he wanted to ask ya out or somethin'!"

"Heh… Maybe."

"Be careful, though." Rai's mood instantly changed from cheerful to serious. "Guys like him can mess with your head, turn ya gay. Ya think it's the only way and that ya don't dig chicks, you understand me? I know 'cause a cousin o' mine met this guy and he did somethin' with his head. Such a shame… Used to be a nice man, ya know?"

"You _do _know that homosexuality is not contagious, right?" Cloud raised an eyebrow.

"That's what ya think. But these guys are sick, I'm tellin' ya."

"Homosexuality is not a disease." Seifer smirked. "Your stupidity, however… I'm afraid it's a different story."

"Just cut it, yeah?" Rai yelled and then everyone laughed.

Everyone but Hayner.

* * *

Axel started to pack his stuff when he heard the bell. He was about to leave the classroom when his teacher called.

"Axel. Stay here for a minute. I need to talk with you."

Axel groaned and tossed his books at the table.

* * *

"Yo, guys!" Sora ran to his friends.

"Well, well, if it isn't the second ditcher." Seifer smirked.

"Woo, someone is jealous that I spent time with Xion and Roxas?" He mocked in baby-voice.

"Dream on."

"Jealous! We have a jealous one on the loose!"

"I'm just surprised that from 'super super super dislike' you went to 'madly in love' with Roxas. That's all."

"Haha, right, you're '_surprised_'… In a _jealous _way!"

"You wish."

"Can we go home already?" Cloud yawned. "I'm tired."

"He's right." Sora agreed. "Pretty blonds like Cloud need their beauty sleep."

"I'm flattered, Sora, but I think your Mom is hotter than you."

"Hey!" Sora jumped in his place. "Leave my Mom out of it!"

"Can we seriously go, ya guys?" Rai complained. "I'm hungry."

"You are always hungry." Seifer pointed out.

"Big boys need to eat a lot, ya know."

"Watch it, or you'll turn fat."

"Ha, as if!" He grinned proudly. "I am pure muscle."

"Yeah, yeah, we get it, Sora is adorably cute, Seifer is jealous, I am ridiculously pretty, Hayner is too quiet today and Rai is huge." Cloud replied quickly. "Can we go home now?"

"You really _are _quiet today, Hayner." Sora nodded. "What's wrong?"

"Oh my God." Cloud groaned.

"Nothing, I… " He spotted a tall male by the lockers. "Just go ahead, I'll catch up to you guys later, okay?"

"Sure?" Seifer raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, yeah, sure, I just… Need to talk with someone. You guys just go ahead." He said before sending their way a tired smile. He then went to the direction of the tall guy.

"Well, you heard him." Cloud said.

"Yeah." Sora agreed. "I just wonder what's—" He turned around and looked for Hayner. "Wait, _Riku_? What does Hayner has to do with _Riku_?"

"Now who's being jealous?" Seifer laughed.

"What does he want with him?" Sora started raising his voice.

"Rai." Seifer commended.

Rai nodded. "Home we go, little fella." Rai said and lifted Sora easily.

"No! No, wait! Please… I want to know!" Sora yelled dramatically as he was forced out of the area.

* * *

"Hey, um… Riku?" Hayner called, trying to ignore Sora's obvious screams.

"Hmm?" He turned around. "Oh… It's you."

Hayner licked his dry lips. "I, uh… Was just wondering… Is it true that she is back?"

Riku didn't seem surprised by the question. "She's been here for a week. Didn't you see her?"

"No. No, I… No." He bit on his bottom lip.

"Actually, you just missed her."

"I…"

"Okay, then. Is that all?" Hayner could tell Riku was not interested in that conversation.

"Is she okay, though?"

Riku opened his mouth to answer, but closed it when no appropriate words came out to describe the situation.

The blond sighed. "Why is this happening to us…?" He wondered aloud.

"Gee, I really wonder why." Riku rolled his eyes sarcastically.

"Wha—?" Hayner looked up shocked.

"Face it, Hayner." Riku glared at him. "You screwed up."

"I… Why? Did she tell you anything about me?"

"What do you think?"

"I'm… I'm sorry, I'm just…"

"And to think you used to be her best friend. Some best friend _you _are." The silverette slammed his locker shut.

"No, but wait, I—!"

"Save it." He said before leaving.

"Why…?" He hung his head down low. "Why do everyone keep on _saying_ that?"

* * *

The halls were almost empty, as most of the student retreated to their houses.

Roxas, however, leaned against a wall and waited patiently, occasionally peeking to his left and right. Not a minute passed, and he noticed Riku walking with clenched fists.

"Oh, Riku!" He waved.

Riku's muscle immediately relaxed and a calm smile formed on his lips, without his permission. "Hey there, buddy. Haven't seen you in a while."

Roxas nodded. "How are you doing?"

"Better than ever." Riku lied with a flashy smirk that made Roxas smile even more. "What are you doing here all by yourself?"

"Oh, I'm just waiting for Xion."

"Xion?" Riku raised an eyebrow. "You hung out with her?"

"Heh… I guess?"

"And here I was worried that you won't make friends. But I got you all wrong. You went for the gold, huh?"

"Hehe…" Roxas blushed. "Guess it _is _weird that the new, freaky boy befriends the popular girl, huh…?"

"Don't look at me." Riku shrugged. "I don't think you are freaky. And I found out Xion is considered 'popular' not too long ago."

"You mean you didn't know?"

"I don't bother with such trivial stuff. But I got to talk to her once… She's pretty nice."

"Super nice." Roxas smiled.

"Very jumpy." He chuckled darkly.

"Super jumpy!" Roxas laughed.

"Well, well, well." Xion put her hand on Roxas' shoulders. "If it isn't for the two most gorgeous boys in school. Don't tell Axel I said that."

Roxas blushed while Riku rolled his eyes.

"A-Are you done?"

"Yep! We can get going. Have you seen Axel?"

Roxas shook his head from side to side.

"Uh, I hate waiting for people." She sighed.

"Xion!" A timid voice called.

"Nami girl!" Xion caught her sister in her arms and hugged her tightly. "I haven't seen you in ages!"

"You saw each other, like… Three hours ago." Roxas pointed out.

"Oh, shut up, Roxas! You don't have a twin so you don't know what it feels like."

"Even if I _had _a twin, I doubt we'd look like… _That_." He gestured with his hand to the sisters' position.

Xion made a face before examining Naminé. "How was your day?"

"Good." She nodded happily.

"That's nice to hear. Why are you here in such a late hour, though? You were supposed to be done by now." Xion snatched a look at her watch.

"I stayed to work on my Art project."

"Ah, I see… Oh, by the way, I want you to meet Riku." Xion gestured with her hand towards the tall silverette.

"N-Nice to meet you." Naminé stuttered, slightly bowing her head down.

"Wow… A blond version of Xion… That's it, I can die peacefully now; I've seen it all." He joked.

"Don't say that!" Roxas stomped his foot against the ground loudly.

Naminé cleared her throat, Xion tried to hide her laugh and Riku looked puzzled.

"I mean… It's nothing to joke about and… Yeah." Roxas flushed and turned around.

"You… Seriously just sounded like Sora right now." Riku blinked.

"Speaking _of _Sora…" Xion smirked as she put her hand around Naminé's waist. "How is your love-life going?"

"What do _you _know about Sora and I?"

"I know everything there _is _to know."

"Oh, is that so?" Riku smirked. "Wait… Didn't you have detention with him, Roxas?"

"Yeah."

"There weren't any problems back there, right?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Nope! Sora is super nice to me."

"What? Sora's _nice _to you?"

Roxas nodded.

"Are you sure? Is it the same Sora we're talking about?"

"W-Well… Yeah. At first I thought he disliked me or something… I don't know why, but I got the feeling that it has to do with _you_—"

"Damn right it has to do with Riku." Xion laughed.

"—but then he just… I don't know… Befriended me?"

"…I find this hard to believe."

"Well, Riku… Sora made a move. He put his jealousy aside for your sake. It's your turn now." Xion spoke.

"You entered my life only recently, Xion. I find it highly disturbing that you know so much."

"Get used to it, hun."

"'Hun'?" Axel asked, hugging Xion and Naminé from behind. "First Roxas, then Sora, now Riku… Should I get worried, Xion?"

"It's your fault for being late. Anyway, let's go?"

The redheaded guy sighed. "I'm sorry, you two… I won't make it today."

"What happened?" Roxas asked.

"Teacher had a talk with me. Apparently, I epically fail—_literally_—so I really need to work my butt off if I want to graduate. She gave me the phone of this private teacher and I need to give him a call today."

"Axel…" Naminé laughed, hiding her smile behind her hand. "It's just the first month of school. How can you fail?"

"Well, Nams, they still hold my records from previous years. I barely passed then, too. And with all those troubles I caused and what not."

"Woo, check out _this _bad boy." Xion winked.

"Anyway, you guys hung out today. I'll join you some other time."

"Wait, you're not coming home now, Xion?" Naminé asked.

"Me and Roxas are gonna hung out for a while. Wanna join?" She stared at Riku and Naminé.

"Sorry. Gotta head back home." The male replied.

"No, thanks. I still have homework to do." The girl answered. "When will you come back, though?"

"No worries, I won't be long. So, Roxas, should we go?"

"Yeah!"

* * *

Xion and Roxas decided to travel around the Play Island. It was Xion's idea, actually, and Roxas followed her.

When Roxas stopped to think about it, anything they did that day was Xion's decision; firstly, she wanted ice-cream. Roxas didn't have the money on him but he was too embarrassed to say it out loud. He tried to convince her otherwise by saying that it'll get chiller soon and she might catch a cold. She waved it off and ended up buying vanilla ice-creams—for the both of them. Nevertheless to say, Roxas was even more embarrassed.

After finishing the ice-cream, Xion wanted to fool around in the ocean. So she made him take off his shoes as they both entered the water and splashed each other with their feet.

Then, she pulled out a digital camera out of her backpack and said that she wanted to 'create memories'. She started paparazzi-shoot Roxas from different angles. He quickly hid his face because he never thought he was photogenic. Xion pouted a bit and that's all she had to do for him to sigh and remove his hands.

So in overall, one could say Xion was in charge for that day. But for some reason, Roxas didn't mind it at all.

They were done taking pictures (and one video of Xion teasing Roxas) and sat on the sand.

"View sure is beautiful."

"Hmm um." He agreed. "Thanks, Xion. It was probably my best day."

"This month?"

"My entire _life_."

"Wow." She popped her eyes. "Then just wait and see. You haven't seen anything yet."

"For some reason… I believe you." He smiled calmly.

"Ah, this is nice…" She leaned her head against his shoulder.

He tensed up and started blushing, hoping she didn't notice his fast heartbeats. He tried to calm himself down by taking deep breaths and then he gently stroked her hair. She probably liked it, since she had a gentle smile on her face.

"Sure is quiet here…"

"You say that now, but just wait 'till the kids arrive and start making a mess." She laughed gently.

"Hmm." He smiled back.

They enjoyed the silence some more. It wasn't sunset-time yet, but the skies got purple and a chilly wind followed by. Roxas sniffed in the smell of the tingling sandand salty water.

"_~Just look around you…~_" She began to sing quietly. "_~There is no one that is not extraordinary. You will see; there are also amazing things. And even if it turned out you made a mistake—after the low tide… The high tide will come~._"

"This is amaz—"

"Oh my God!" Xion screamed and stood up quickly.

"What, what, what is it?" He asked alarmed.

"Galah!"

"My name is Roxas."

"No! It's the Galah!" She pointed at a tree not far away.

"The tree?"

"_On _the tree!" She yelled.

Roxas' vision was never the best, so he squeezed his eyes as far as he could to understand Xion. Eventually, he did notice a pink object on the tree.

"What _is_ that?"

"A cockatoos I've wanted to see ever since I was eleven!" Xion looked with admiration at the greyish-pink bird.

"Is it that rare?"

"Not really. It's actually a very common one in other places. But it _is _super rare to spot one on _Destiny Islands_." She explained. "Wow, it's so pretty!" She smiled with her mouth wide open like a child.

"Hurry up and take a picture, then!" Roxas' expression was childish as well.

Xion flipped open her camera and was about to take a picture. "Ugh, oh no! No place in the memory card…"

"Delete some photos then, hurry!"

"Ugh, I'll delete our video, is that okay?" She wanted to make sure.

"Of course, we'll have many others, now hurry!"

She nodded—quickly deleting the spoken file—and took a picture of the rare bird, which thankfully didn't fly away. "I did it!" She jumped up and down before throwing herself on Roxas.

He caught her easily, laughed and hugged her tightly.

"Uh, Roxas, thank you so much!" She said into his ear. "I think this is the best day in my entire life, too. Thank you."

* * *

_Wednesday, October 1_

Axel sat in class with his legs crossed. He had his eyes closed, trying to relax and have some rest.

The previous day he called the private teacher and they agreed on meeting the day afterwards, once Axel will finish his school day. He wasn't eager at all to go and study after the school day. His entire motivation dropped and he started to doubt whether he even wanted to go through all these troubles in order to graduate. The only thing that actually kept him going was his Mother who always pleaded him to do his best.

"Axel. Would you mind telling us what you're thinking about? I'm sure it doesn't belong to my lesson, though, am I right?" The teacher asked.

"Oh, you know, the regular stuff… How I wish that a man with a gun would enter the room now and then I'd save everyone."

Many students laughed, and even though his eyes were closed, Axel knew his young teacher smirked herself.

Just as he suspected, she had an amused tone in her voice. "Open your eyes and pay attention, please."

"Fine, fine." He gave in with a sigh and shifted in his place. "Treating your future savor like an employee… You should be ashamed."

* * *

For the second day in a row, Xion, Sora and Roxas sat together. Sora was aware that he was receiving confused glares from the Big Table, as well, but he shook it off.

"Kill me." Xion complained. "This day is boring."

"How can you say that?" Sora faked shock and disbelief. "I mean, I'm here, aren't I? So this day is supposed to be fucking awesome!"

Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Hey, Roxas…" Sora checked him intensely before smiling. "Say 'toast'."

"…Toast…" Roxas replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Say it two more times."

"Toast, toast."

"Spell it three times."

"Uh." Roxas put his fork down. "T-O-A-S-T, T-O-A-S-T, T-O-A-S-T."

"Say it five more times!" He yelled excitedly.

"Toast, toast, toast, toast, toast!" Roxas said quickly, not realizing why he got all excited as well.

"What do you put in a toaster?" Sora asked.

"...Toast? What do you want?"

"Really, Roxas? _Really_? A _toast_?" Sora smirked.

"Uh, yeah…? I don't get it." He messed his light hair.

"I put _bread _in _my_ toaster." The brown-haired boy explained. "Why would you put a _toast_ in a toaster?"

"…Kill me now."

"Hehehe!" Xion giggled.

"Do you microwave hot meals? Do you wash clean dishes?"

"Really, just… Kill me." Roxas covered his eyes.

"Do you put clothes while you're already dressed? Huh, Roxas? Tell me. I find your mind and way of life intriguing."

* * *

"This class will have to work hard this year. This includes each and every one of you. If you want to graduate, you _will _have to do your maximum this year, are we clear?"

"Uh… I hate when Teacher supposedly talks to everyone, but stares basically only at me…" Axel whispered to himself.

"No more fooling around. This is not middle school for you. This is the real thing. Your last chance to make things right. Remember, your future depends on it."

"This is boring." Axel turned around and faced his friend.

"Cheer up. There is this nice party coming up next week. Interested?" He smiled at Axel.

"Ooh, a party? I'm in. Details."

"Axel. Didn't I ask you to pay attention?" The teacher tapped her foot on the ground.

"Uh, but Teach!" Axel turned to face her and groaned. "Everyone talks, but you're only mad at me." He heard whispers from the other side of the room, and he quickly pointed to the direction. "See? They just talked and you don't say anything to _them_!"

"Axel." She stared at him. "I want to have a word with you after class."

"Ah, this is just so fucking terrific."

* * *

It was the afternoon and Kairi was already back in her house. She quickly changed into a grey T-shirt and pink sweatpants. She took her pink lipstick off with a napkin and didn't bother fixing her tangled hair. No matter how much she brushed it, it always ended up messy and puffy within a few minutes.

She sat it front of the TV and searched for a comedy to watch; her week wasn't going well and she yearned for something to bring her spirits up.

Just on cue, her dog entered the room and licked her feet.

"Oh, hey there, Sherlock." She hugged him tightly and kissed his head.

She had the big brown dog for the past five years. When she first got him, she recalled that she found his stare intelligent and calculated. At that time, Kairi was a big fan of Sherlock Holmes, and whenever she read the stories, she imagined the detective's calculated expression. Staring at the dog sent into her mind the same image, therefore she decided to name him after the character.

"Who's a good boy?" She got to her feet and went to the kitchen. "Uh… Why did I enter here, again?" She tried to recall what she wanted to grab but couldn't. "I bet this is how you feel every time you enter a room, huh, boy?"

She went back to the TV, still looking for an appropriate channel. Sherlock ran around in circles and started to bark happily.

"Quiet, Sher."

The brown loyal pet kept on barking. He stuck his tongue out and started to huff.

"I'm trying to watch something here. More like trying to _find _something to watch, actually…"

He ran to a different room and she couldn't hear him anymore. But then, the bell rang and Sherlock started barking louder than ever.

"Oh, quiet, Sherlock, this is not for you!" She yelled and got to her feel. When she opened the door, her eyes widened and she paled.

"Hey!"

"S-S-S-Sora! W-What are you doing here?"

"I barely saw you this week at school and… I wanted to talk." He scratched the back of his head. "Why, is this a bad time?"

"Yeah, I'm-I'm… Uh!" She hid her face in the palms of her hands.

"What's wrong?"

"I look awful!"

"What? Psh, yeah, right." He tried to take her hands off. "Come on, now. Look at me."

"No! Go! I don't look good now."

"You always look good, though." He managed to take her hands off her face. "There. Much better."

"No, I'm… I'm wearing this hideous t-shirt and those awful sweatpants!"

"You look beautiful even in that."

"No!"

"Trust me, you manage to rock this look."

"Sora—!"

"If I don't like the way you look in sweatpants, then I definitely don't deserve you in a wedding dress."

She stared with a deep blush. "I'm sorry, what?" She asked quickly in a squeaky voice.

"Can I come in, please?" He pleaded. "It's so hot in here…"

"Oh… Oh, yeah, sure!" Kairi hurried him inside. "Sit there, I'll bring you some cold water!"

* * *

Xion walked into the kitchen and sat on one of the chairs. Naminé was there, reading something from her History book. She noticed Xion and smiled sweetly.

Xion smiled half-heartedly and then sighed. "I'm hungry."

"Oh?" Naminé stared at her. "Well, what do you want to eat, then?"

"I dunno…" Xion spun her chair around, boredom visible in her tone of voice. "Food?"

"Well, that's a new." Naminé giggled.

Xion stopped her chair and grinned at her sister. "You're beautiful."

Naminé popped her eyes, but quickly turned around to face the sink. "You're just saying that because I'm your _twin_."

"Hahaha." Xion got up and stood behind the blonde. "Maybe. But…" She held Naminé by her hips, still not facing her. The raven haired teenager was totally aware to the fact that Naminé was shaking, her entire body ticklish by Xion's electric touch; Xion's smirk only got wider. "But I still think you're beautiful."

Naminé closed her eyes and felt herself melt away as her sister kissed her trapezius muscle warmly. But it ended quickly, with Xion running away from the kitchen, back upstairs.

Naminé giggled lightly, but then turned around quickly. "W-Wait! Weren't you hungry?" She called, but no respond came.

* * *

"Wait, Leon actually _said_ that?"

Kairi and Sora were sitting in the living-room. Sora already had two glasses of icy-water to drink. Sherlock was laying on the floor, looking happily from the boy to the girl.

Sora nodded. "I know, right? He even congratulated me and all."

"Wow… Weird." She breathed.

"But I still can't relax, Kai… What is going on between us?"

She pursed her lips and rested her head against her seat. "How should I know…? This is not like me… Kissing someone like this."

"I know… That's why I came. I don't want you to feel forced into being with me or something… I am fine with simply being friends again."

"Sora." She took his hands in his. "Okay, I'll just say it. I've liked you a lot ever since we were young. I'm sure you knew that."

"What? Who? When? No! I didn't!" He shook his head violently.

"Well, now you do." The girl smiled. "But that's not the point. It's kind of awkward to say, but I don't see any reason to keep on hiding it. I was kinda hoping that you'd ask me out when we'll enter high school. But from then on—"

"…Things changed, we all met new friends and grew apart…" He completed her words.

"Exactly." She smiled sadly.

"Uh… Oh, no!" Sora suddenly held his head and cried dramatically.

"What?" She jumped to her feet.

"I can't believe I had the chance to ask you out and I blew it all up!" He whined.

"Oh, Sora." Kairi laughed.

* * *

There was this kid, Roxas always noticed. At the bus. Everytime Roxas was driving back home, there was a certain kid; skinny, nervous-looking, brown-haired one. His uniform let Roxas know that they didn't go to the same school. The guy was never sitting; always standing, just like Roxas—at the beginning of the year, that is. But unlike the old Roxas, that guy didn't seem threatened by some idiotic bullies, simply because Roxas never noticed any jerk harassing him. He simply stood as close to the door as possible and tapped on his thighs with his fingers nervously and quickly. His knees also bent with every second, as if he was dancing a bit.

He didn't live up ahead as Roxas did, so the brown-haired boy got off the bus earlier than the blond. But that was the strangest thing; the moment the doors got open, the kid jumped out of the vehicle and sprinted around the houses, probably to his own house.

Roxas found that weird habit extremely confusing _and_ interesting. 'If the boy isn't being bullied, then what's the point of escaping so quickly?'

He knew that he shouldn't judge people like that. After all, he didn't even know the kid, and well… He himself used to act quite fishy during bus rides, too. But still, he couldn't help it. He saw this kid almost every day. And every day he ran out as if the floor was lava and his feet were burning fire.

'Probably paranoid.' Roxas settled down with a possible solution.

* * *

Sora was still crying and complaining over his own stupidity and oblivious nature. Kairi tried to cheer him up, but no matter what she said, he kept on whining. When she finally had enough, she moved to his seat and planted a shy kiss on his cheek.

He immediately froze and stared at her.

"…Done yet?"

He nodded quickly.

"Good." Kairi giggled. "Sora, would you calm down? It's no big deal."

"'No big deal'?" He repeated in exaggeration. "Maybe not for you!"

"Sora, have you forgotten out talk at the park, that Saturday?"

"Uh…"

"Now you know what I felt for you. The rest is up to you."

"I can't just… _Force _you to be with me." He threw his hands in the air.

"You're not forcing." She shrugged. "Okay, yeah, I know it's weird, because we were best friends and all, and I was with Leon, but… Look, I don't kiss just any guy, okay?"

"I know… So… Will you actually give me a chance?" He asked nervously.

Kairi giggled and kissed his cheek again. "You're cute, Sora. Sure."

"Oh my God! This is so great!" He jumped in his place and pumped his fist. "Uh, I can't believe it! I gotta go tell my Mom, Seifer, Cloud, Hayner, the Prime Minister, my neighbors—!"

"Wha—?" She raised her eyebrows.

"This is awesome!" He yelled happily before running out of the room.

"Hey, wait!"

"Oh, right, sorry!" He came back and kissed her cheek quickly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He said in a hurry and ran again, skipping happily.

She continued to stare at the wall in front of her in disbelief until a short laugh escaped from her throat. "Sora Lockhart… You have a weird way of making me smile."

* * *

Selphie Tilmitt changed to her pajamas that night, after taking a long relaxing bath. She fixed her hair and stared outside her bedroom's window.

"Ah, what a view!" She looked at the dark sky with delight. "Each night and each morning bring new hope to our hearts!"

Although she loved talking on the phone with Kairi, she was happy her best friend didn't call that day. Usually, when Kairi called during the evening, it meant she was upset; sometimes she even cried. Neither of the girls could detect the reason for her sad mood, but Selphie knew it wasn't significant; a person can easily feel unneeded and tiny in this world, without a real reason. She was used to be her comforter in times of need.

Selphie didn't reveal the secret, but her **new school year's resolution **was for Kairi to find true happiness.

"_~Millions of stars… Peeking… Shining.~_" She drew hearts and smileys on her window. _"If you'll want, you'll find… There are hidden treasures.~_"

* * *

**Music: After the Low Tide, by Sharon Roter. Note that the song is in Hebrew, and I freely translated it to English.**

**Sorry for the delay, but from now on the updates will be much quicker! This is pretty much of a filler. You can see some of the main storylines starting to form, but it's really just the beginning of the beginning.**

**Drop your opinion, if you can, and have an amazing day! (:**


	12. Car accident

_**One School, One Destiny**_

**Car accident_  
_**

* * *

_Thursday, October 2__  
_

Olette—who always loved literature—wasn't paying attention to her teacher that day. The only thing she could think about was how to keep on going the way she was. Her notebook's page wasn't filled with that day's notes; it was filled with the next statements:

**T**oday I won't it. **H**oy no voy a comer.  
**I** must be thin. **N**ecesito estar flaca.  
**T**oday I won't it. **H**oy no voy a comer.  
**I** must be thin. **N**ecesito estar flaca.  
**T**oday I won't it. **H**oy no voy a comer.  
**I** must be thin. **N**ecesito estar flaca.  
**T**oday I won't it. **H**oy no voy a comer.  
**I** must be thin. **N**ecesito estar flaca.  
**T**oday I won't it. **H**oy no voy a comer.  
**I** must be thin. **N**ecesito estar flaca.  
**T**oday I won't it. **H**oy no voy a comer.  
**I** must be thin. **N**ecesito estar flaca.  
**T**oday I won't it. **H**oy no voy a comer.  
**I** must be thin. **N**ecesito estar flaca.  
**T**oday I won't it. **H**oy no voy a comer.  
**I** must be thin. **N**ecesito estar flaca.  
**T**oday I won't it. **H**oy no voy a comer.  
**I** must be thin. **N**ecesito estar flaca.  
**T**oday I won't it. **H**oy no voy a comer.  
**I** must be thin. **N**ecesito estar flaca.

**T.H.I.N  
**

* * *

Naminé's morning was good. She had two hours of Art, which was her favorite lesson.

Ever since she was young, Naminé liked to draw. It was her Father who convinced her to try and draw in the first time. When she was a little child, she used to be afraid of evil monsters creeping under her bed. Her beloved Father would always fight them off. One night he told her that the following morning she should try and draw the way she felt for those monsters.

The girl went to bed fearless.

The following morning was Saturday. She woke up quickly, took a paper and some crayons she found in the playroom and stared at the page bravely. At first, she had no idea what to do, so the little girl closed her eyes and tried to recall the feelings the monsters made her feel. She quickly grabbed a dark blue crayon and started drawing swirling circles. Then, many black dots appeared on the page. Lastly, yellow drops of light covered it; her Father's light.

After a few months, there were no more dark colors. She wasn't afraid of monsters anymore. Whenever she felt as if one was about to attack her, she made herself believe that the monsters under the bed were actually friendly creatures that kept her safe during the night. The papers were colored in pink, navy blue and green.

At last, she was done making her Father check for monsters under the bed. But she didn't drop the drawing. As the girl grew up, her ability to draw developed and she became a good artist.

Her relationship with her Father was the best relationship she thought a Father and daughter could have. Whenever she told him he was the light in her life, he reminded her that _she _was the light in his. He always did so by singing a soft lullaby: _~There's a light in you, and it always shines true._~

That day during Art, the teacher assigned her students to draw whatever they wanted, as long as it contained only warm colors.

Even though Naminé was always a quick thinker when it came to drawing, more than fifteen minutes passed and her page was still blank. Not because she was troubled; the opposite;

The blonde was happy lately.

Even though she was always a top student, her grades got even higher; she and Xion spent almost every night together, watching movies, and sometimes they even fell asleep next to each other in Xion's room; she even started talking to kids at school, mostly the Players, Roxas and some more of Xion's friends.

She didn't understand how suddenly she became more relaxed and open to others, but she didn't care—she was happy.

* * *

"Roxas!" Sora waved happily and ran to his friend. "I didn't know you have History with me!"

"Neither did I!"

"Sit next to me, okay?" Sora grabbed Roxas' hand and took him to a table in the middle of the classroom.

"Uh, s-sure!" Roxas said.

"Oh, no need to blush, pretty boy!" Sora winked, obviously not helping the situation.

The teacher entered the classroom and the lesson began. Roxas tried to pay attention to the lesson, but Sora was grabbing his attention; the little boy couldn't sit in place, laughed occasionally and sometimes threw paper balls at his friends.

"You sure can't stay put, huh, Sora?"

"Hehehe, yeah…" Sora scratched the back of his head.

After a while, Sora started bugging Roxas. He poked him, made puppy faces and stole his notebook.

"Sora! Stop being so damn hyperactive!" He whispered angrily.

"But, _Roxy_!" Sora whined.

* * *

Riku had a break in between the first and the second period. He quickly took the proper books out of his locker and sighed in boredom. Then he flinched when he felt small cold hands covering his eyes.

"Gee, I wonder who it is… _Olette_."

"Hehehe!" She removed her hands and hugged his waist, since he was too tall. "How did you guess?"

He rolled his eyes and rubbed her shoulders to warm her. "Your hands are tiny and cold. Plus, I know you."

"I'm blushing, Riku."

"You're… Happy." He pointed out.

She bit her lip excitedly. "So, are you proud?"

"Huh?"

"Are you proud, are you proud, are you proud?" She jumped, still hugging him.

"What are you talking about?" He played with one of her curls.

"23 days!"

"Excuse me?"

"I haven't self-harmed in 23 days. I'm super proud at myself."

Riku exhaled happily and hugged the girl. "Me too, Olette. Me, too."

* * *

"Psst." Sora whispered to Roxas, who was sitting next to him.

"What do you want, Sora?" Roxas asked, frustrated.

"I want you to love me."

"Oh my God." Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Hehe, just kidding." He scooted a little closer. "I actually have a question to you."

"Awesome, but I'm pretty sure the teacher has questions for us, too. We should pay attention to class."

"No way, my question is way more fun!" Sora whispered angrily. "Ready?"

"…Whatever."

"What mouse can walk on two legs?"

"Eh…" Roxas couldn't believe it but he was actually over-thinking it. All mice that he knew were running with four legs. "Wow, hmm… I really don't know."

Sora smiled sweetly. "It's Mickey Mouse!"

"…Oh! Haha, right." Roxas laughed lightly, a smile on his face.

"I really like Mickey Mouse. He's my most favorite cartoon character! Anyways, riddle's not over. Now… What _duck_ can walk on two legs?"

"Oh, what's his name? Eh… Donald Duck!" Roxas answered excitedly, for a moment forgetting that this was 'stupid.'

Sora did one of his big, scary, creepy, _pedophilic_ grins. "Silly Roxas! Every duck can walk on two legs!" And then he—obviously—laughed.

"…Damn you, Sora."

"Sora Lockhart, may I please ask you what is so funny?" The teacher asked, crossing his arms over his built chest.

"Roxas is!" Sora smiled, not fearing the elder at all.

"Well then, why won't you go outside and laugh there?"

"Ha! Take _that_!" Roxas smiled winningly.

"That includes you, too, Heartilly."

"What?" Roxas' eyes widened. "Why? What did I do?"

"You think I didn't hear you talking earlier?"

"But I… I only… He was—!" He took a quick look at Sora who was chuckling quietly. "Oh, _damn_ _you_, _Sora_!"

* * *

During lunchtime, Tidus was arguing with the vending machine. "Oh, come on, already!"

"Tidus?" Selphie whispered from behind, fearing to get any closer to him during his fit of rage.

"Huh? Oh. Selphie. What's up?" He smiled tiredly.

"Good… But, um… What are you doing?"

"That stupid machine stole my money! I want my drink!"

"Oh, there." She smiled and stood close to it. "I've seen enough of this machine to know how to handle it." She kicked his side gently and the drink fell with ease.

"Wow!" Tidus looked at Selphie as if she was a hero. "How'd ya—"

"Practice. And my magic legs." She winked playfully.

He beamed. "Thanks, Selph." Then he took the Coke and ran away.

"Uh, must be thirsty, hehe… Oh?" Selphie continued to stare at Tidus.

The dirty blond ran to Wakka and clapped his hand on his big shoulders. Wakka turned around surprised but relaxed when he saw his best friend. Tidus then smiled and handed him the drink. The orange-haired muscular boy hugged Tidus and started drinking eagerly.

Selphie continued to stand there with a calm smile. She felt her head disconnecting her shoulders; she felt light, as if she was floating in space. 'People like them… They give me hope.'

She beamed happily and continued her own business, replying a soft song in her head: '_~It's shining in you like the brightest star. It's what you truly are—pure beauty.~_'

* * *

"How are you doing, my beautiful boys?" Xion sat next to Sora and Roxas at the cafeteria. "Oh? What's wrong?"

The grumpy Roxas stared madly at Sora. "He got us kicked out of class!"

"Yeah. But it was fun." Sora smiled childishly.

"No! It wasn't!"

"So, I see you two get along just fine." Xion sat and drank her bottle of water.

"Okay, okay. Roxas, I sense we started on the wrong foot. As an apology, I invite you to my house today! We can hung out and get to know each other better." Sora offered happily.

"I'm sorry, _what_?" Xion narrowed her eyes. "Roxas hangs out with me and _Axel_ today. So get lost."

"You got to have fun with him two days ago! Now it's my turn!"

"You have _History _with him! I barely get to see him during school, so he's mine at the end of the day!"

"That's such a lame excuse!"

"_You're _a lame excuse, Sora." She rolled her eyes. "Plus, I saw him first, so… Yep."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah!"

Both teenagers sent death glares to each other.

"Uh… You guys?" Roxas gulped nervously.

"Uh, whatever. Roxas, what do _you _want to do today?" She flicked her eyes open and shut quickly, trying to grab his attention.

"Both can play this game!" Sora yelled, repeating her actions.

"Sora… You look weird like that."

"Shut up!"

"Um…" Roxas scratched the back of his head. "I, uh… Don't really mind. I mean, I… Uh."

"Oh, fine, fine!" Xion crossed her arms and pouted. "You can go to Sora today. I'll just hang out with Nami girl. It's been a while since we had an afternoon just for ourselves, anyway."

"Yay!" Sora pumped his fist. "It's settled, then. I'll give you my address later."

"Do you live in Major Marine, too?" Roxas asked excitedly.

"Nah, I ain't that fancy. Oh, and speaking _of _fancy, here are the two most amazing boys in the entire world! Tidus, Wakka, over here!" Sora waved happily.

"Hey, Sora." Tidus sat next to him.

"Sora, my man! How ya doing?" Wakka smiled. He then noticed Xion and Roxas and immediately paused. "Oh, heh… Hello."

Roxas nodded timidly while Xion waved like a little child. "Hey there!"

"Roxas." Sora turned to the blond. "This is Tidus. And this one is Wakka! They are my childhood friends."

"N-Nice to meet you two…"

"Well, you guys already know Xion." The chocolate-haired boy announced. "Care to join us for lunch?"

* * *

"Hey, Naminé." Roxas pushed the chair next to him, so that the girl could sit easily.

"Roxas." Naminé smiled automatically. "Thank you." She sat politely; making sure her skirt is in fit.

It was almost the end of the day, and the blondes' last period was English. For the past month, Naminé and Roxas got to know each other a little bit better. The two shy kids started talking and whispering to each other every once in a while during the lesson, and consequently, became sort of friends.

Each of them noticed the change in the other;

Naminé remembered Roxas as a quiet boy who was afraid to cough at the beginning of the year. Roxas, however, only recalled that Naminé was always afraid of speaking up. Suddenly, this quiet boy had no problems raising his voice, befriending people quickly and even picking up fights. And the girl was suddenly bubblier, greeted people happily and seemed to be less shy.

"Are you going out with Xion again?"

"Nah. Sora invited me to his house."

"Oh!" She suddenly smiled happily. "That's lovely."

"Hehe." He chuckled and winked. "You're happy because you get to spend time with Xion, right?"

"W-Well…" She blushed and clenched her skirt tightly. "U-Um, you see… F-For some reason… Xion stopped hanging out with her usual friends. I-I don't know why, but it's not like her. It is nice, though, to have her around the house more often…"

"Um…" Roxas turned to look outside the window. "Must be nice to have siblings…"

* * *

'Sooooo boring.' Xion thought to herself in History.

She was bored and sat alone, not paying attention, as she should. The previous day she had practice; the Cheerleaders were offended by her behavior and asked for an explanation. She shrugged it off and said she's allowed to be with whoever she wanted. Then they got even madder.

In truth, Xion was tired with her plain regular lifestyle. She was tired of always having girls and boys by her toes, taking in every word she said. She was tired of acting like a leader and commending people around. She was tired of being considered as 'the school's best actress' and always get the main roles. And she was also tired of partying every week.

Xion looked for a reason; after all, so far she had an excellent time.

But for some reason, something inside her changed. She started seeing her life as a bigger picture, and not just those small temporary pleasures.

So her first step was—playing the piano again.

* * *

_"You owe me an ice-cream! Get back here, Pence! Hey, what are you laughing at, Olette? Stealing ice-cream is a crime!"_

Hayner slammed his hand against the wall; he missed his two best friends.

* * *

Xion and Roxas were talking in front of the school's gate. Less than a minute after, they were tackled by an energetic boy.

"Hey, hey, hey!"

"Uh, get off!" Roxas complained while Xion giggled.

"Don't break my heart!" Sora cried dramatically. "Anyway, you're coming over to my place later, right, Roxas?"

"Yeah. I've already got your address."

"Cool! Xion, wanna join us?"

"Sorry, I was planning to spend time with Nami girl." She shrugged.

"Oh, well, that's okay! I bet Roxas and mine hung-out will be much cooler than Naminé and yours, anyway!" He stuck his tongue out.

"So… Now it's a competition?" Roxas asked.

"Everything is competition when it comes to Sora being childish." Xion rolled her eyes.

"Hey!"

* * *

Kairi, Yuna and Aerith sat to eat lunch together; it was Aerith's day off, and on those days she insisted that everyone sit together.

Kairi didn't get to see Sora that day. She was hoping she'd manage to find him after Physical Education, but he was nowhere in sight. However, she did see Leon, and surprisingly, he didn't approach her even once. Nor did he send dirty looks her way.

Everything seemed to finally get better in her life, but for some reason she still felt troubled. So that night she barely ate her food.

"Don't toy with your food; there are hungry children in Africa."

"There are hungry children _everywhere_; not only Africa." Kairi stared at her Mother. "Either way… Me eating my food will make them feel any better?"

"It's supposed to help you value what you have, Kairi."

Yuna put her fork down, waiting for an explosion to set off.

"What I have is an annoying Mother and a headache."

"Be grateful that you _have_ a Mom and that you _have_ a head." Aerith narrowed her eyes dangerously. "The second one, in your case, sure is meaningless, but still."

"Mom!" Yuna yelled.

Kairi just stared at her with jaw wide open. Then she threw her napkin at the table and ran upstairs.

* * *

Sora entered his kitchen, opened the refrigerator and searched for something interesting to eat. As he did so, he sighed happily. "Me and the fridge… Still a better love story than Twilight."

"That's your _only _love story, alright." His Mother entered the room, as well.

Her name was Tifa Lockhart, and she had dark brown hair, which people sometimes mistook for black. It was long, and sometimes she tied it up by the tips of it. Her eyes were brownish, her legs were long, and her body was very attractive. Sora thought she looked one-hundred times prettier than the average Mom her age."Gee, aren't you just sweet today, Mom!"

"As always." She winked as she took an apple out of the refrigerator.

Sora closed it afterwards, not finding something interesting to eat. "And just so you know… _I've_ got myself a girlfriend." He smiled brightly. "…I think."

"Your pillow doesn't count."

"It's not a pillow! It's _Kairi_." He yelled. "…I think."

"Sigh. Always invents these imaginary girlfriends…"

"…Thanks, Mom." He frowned and leaned against the counter. "Hey, Mom, can a friend come over today?"

"Tidus?"

"No."

"Cloud? Hayner?"

"Uh, no. You see—"

"Seifer? Riku?" She paused. "Wow, Riku… It's been such a long while since he's been here. What's up with you two, recently? Is he even alive?"

"Uh, Mom…" Sora tried to explain.

"Such a pretty boy. I tell you, if I were your age, I'd totally date him."

"Ew, Mom, just ew." Sora shook his head in shame and disgust."I swear to God; always so polite, and generous, and educated… Funny, too, and gives compliments easily! Ugh, why can't I marry him?" Tifa sighed sadly.

"I'm not sure I'll be able to sleep tonight, after hearing you fantasizing about my childhood friend…" Sora stared at her. "But I'll give it my best shot. Anyway, it's a new friend and his name is Roxas."

"'Roxas', huh?" Tifa put her index finger on her chin. "That's a nice name. Is he hot?"

"Mom!"

"Relax!" She giggled. "Just kidding!"

Sora sighed. "Gee, Mom… Anyway, technically, you've already met him. He's that quiet blond that was sitting next to us in the Principal's office. You know, when I got my detention."

"Oh, sorry, I didn't notice the people around me. My thoughts were focused on punishments to give you; most of them included a pink dress and an inflatable pool."

"Mom." He glared.

"Okay, he can come. But make sure to clean your room; your friend wouldn't want to enter a messy one."

"Uh, actually, Mom, my friends don't really care about my messy room. Only you do."

Tifa stopped biting the apple, as she stared angrily at her son.

"Uh… Thinking again…" Sora scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously. "I'll go and clean my room!" And he ran up the stairs quickly.

"That's what I thought he said." Tifa smirked and bit the apple again.

* * *

"Hey…" Yuna entered Kairi's room and sat at the side of her bed.

Kairi had herself hidden under the blankets while hugging a yellow pillow.

"Don't listen to Mom… You know how weird she can be…" She tried to comfort her. "Just ignore her. You did nothing wrong."

Kairi didn't respond to her sister's words, but Yuna took it as a good sign; usually, Kairi would order her to go out and leave her alone. So having Kairi so quiet meant that she _did_ seek comfort.

After three minutes of pure silence, Yuna sneezed. She waited for Kairi to open her mouth, but nothing came out. "…Bless me."

More minutes passed and the younger refused to reveal herself.

"…Fine. I'll leave you alone. If you need anything, come to my room, okay? Bye, Kairi…" Yuna said quietly before closing the door behind her.

Only then Kairi let out the cry she was holding, quickly getting off her bed and searching for her phone; she needed to call her best-friend.

* * *

"Sora!" Tifa yelled as she ran around the house, picked her purse and looked for her cell-phone. "Sora, come down here!"

"What's up?" He popped in the living-room. "Going somewhere?"

"Yeah." She sighed in relief as she found the phone on the coffee-table. She then looked up her son and smiled a bit.

Sora noticed her long-length black dress. It was very modest, plain and simple. But Sora admired his Mother's beauty, and thought that she was able to make even that regular dress look extremely nice. "Oh, Mom, looking _good_!"

"Hehe." She ran her fingers through her hair. "Thanks, babe." She then sighed again and searched for something in her purse. "Listen, Sora, I gotta go now."

"Oh. O-Okay. Were to?"

"A co-worker of mine has passed away."

"Wait, what?"

"Car accident." Tifa stopped her hands from working and rubbed her tired eyes. "Anyway, when your friend arrives, make him something to eat, okay? Order pizza, if he likes. Did you clean your room?"

"Oh, yeah, definitely!" Sora smiled proudly.

"That's my boy!" She winked and pinched his cheek.

"H-Hey! Knock it off!" He laughed and pulled himself away from her hands.

"Oh, please." She rolled her eyes. "I'm the only girl who agrees on somewhat touching you, so you should thank me."

"Mom, I _told _you! I have a girlfriend." When he noticed her lips moving, he continued to talk quickly. "And no, she is not a pillow, nor a computer, blanket, teddy-bear, or any of the things you say! She's a real person! Kairi dates me!" And then a pause came. "…I think."

"Kids these days." She sighed. "Such a wild imagination."

Sora glared. "I can never win with you, woman…"

"Stop whining. Now, I really gotta go. Tell your friend I'm sorry I couldn't meet him, and treat him nicely, okay?" She picked her house-keys and headed to the door.

"Okay, Mom." Sora nodded. "Have fun!"

And then the awkward silence arrived.

Tifa stared with a disbelieving look and a raised eyebrow.

"Huh… I mean… Huh, I didn't mean it to sound like that…"

"Sometimes I'm ashamed to say you're my son." She closed the door after her.

"Yep." Sora talked to himself in the empty living-room. "Definitely can't win."

* * *

Riku walked back home and had his cell-phone pressed against his right ear. He was in the middle of a pointless conversation with Olette; they were talking about nothing important, but the smile never left him.

_"That's silly, Riku. Everyone knows zombies make better pets than aliens."  
_  
"I don't know, Ol. I'd rather have a unique kind, rather than an alive-dead man who seeks for brain."

_"Oh, come on!" _She laughed. _"You can train your zombie to go after people you hate and eat their brains!"  
_  
"But there is no one I hate."

_"No one?"  
_  
"Nope."

_"What about rapists? Abductors? Killers?"  
_  
Riku shrugged. "The law exists for a reason."

_"Oh, please. The law does nothing."  
_  
"The law does whatever it can as long as it is legal." He scratched his cheek. "I'm not sure training zombies to eat brains is legal, though."

_"You know what shouldn't be legal?"  
_  
"Hmm?" He asked.

_"You."  
_  
"Me?"

_"Yes. You are too nice and sweet… I bet you melt any girl. That should be illegal. I seriously keep on staring at the bracelet you gave me. Nonstop."  
_  
He laughed briefly. "It's nothing…"

_"It's everything to me, though… Thanks."  
_

* * *

"Welcome!" Sora opened his door and greeted Roxas.

"Wow!" Roxas smiled brightly. "This place is so nice looking!"

"_You're _nice looking." Sora winked.

"You're making me blush."

* * *

"Uh, why?" Xion cried as she put her head on her twin's shoulder. "Why do I keep eating so much junk-food?"

"You know what they say… You are what you eat."

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry!" Xion lifted her head up and held angrily a bag. "I don't recall thinking this bag of chips is a sexy beast like me!"

The blonde laughed. "Oh, Xion… You never stop amazing me."

"That's my job!"

* * *

"Do it."

"But I don't want to…"

"Just do it!"

"Why won't _you_ do it?"

Sora shook his head and headed to the kitchen.

They were at his house, sitting on the couch. The home phone was in Roxas' hand. Sora poured himself a glass of warm temperature water.

"Because." He took a long sip out of it. "_I_ thought of the plan. So _you_ must do it."

"But I don't even _wanna_ do it!"

"Sure you do." Sora smiled. "Besides. You owe me."

"Really?" Roxas showed signs of surprise. "What for?"

"You borrowed a pen from me in History, remember?"

At that, Roxas' face fell. "Seriously? All of this over a _pen_? I'll give it back to you, if you want."

"Pfft. No way!" Sora put the glass down and sat next to Roxas. "I don't want it anymore. You probably chewed the end of it or something."

"No, I di—" Roxas paused. "No wait, I probably did."

"See? If you'll do it, it'll definitely make up for it."

"…Fine!" Roxas held the phone tightly. "But after that, no more pranks!"

"It's not a prank! It's…" Sora looked dramatically at a far-off corner. "It's a way of life."

"A _prank_. Now, where's that stupid number?" Sora handed him a piece of paper with the number of D's Pizza—one of the biggest pizza companies in the Islands. Roxas dialed the number carefully. Then he took a deep breath and held it close to his ear. "Here goes nothing. Oh, sorry; here goes my _pride_."

"You didn't have that much to begin with. And put it on speaker."

"Shut it." Roxas ordered but did as he was told.

_"D's Pizza, how may I help you?"  
_  
"Eh…" He stuttered. Sora gave him a hurtful pat on the back. "Eh, hi. Is this… Is this the… " He panted and shut his eyes tightly. "Is this the _Krusty Krub_?"

Sora tried to hold in his laughter, so he bit his lips as hard as he could. Roxas, on the other hand, looked as if he was about to cry out of fear.

After a short pause came the unexpected answer_. "…No, this is Patrick." _

"Hahahahahaha!" Sora clapped his knee and then fell to the floor. "Aw, man! Y-You rock! Can you hear me, dude?" He screamed to the phone. "You _rock_!"

The man laughed and only then Roxas noticed that he sounded like a young teenager, just like them. He sighed in relief. "S-Sorry for the prank…"

_"Not a problem. I was dying out of boredom here, anyway. So thanks!"  
_  
Roxas smiled, relaxed that the person didn't yell at him for being immature. "Well then, we should probably—"

"Wait." Sora took the phone out of Roxas' grab. "We want two pizzas; one with mushrooms and the other one with olives. _Black_ olives!"

"What?" Roxas popped his eyes. "We actually order pizzas?"

"Sure we do. Why do you think we called? Gee, I know you're immature and all, Roxas, but I really wanted pizzas." He then spoke to the young boy from the other line. "Please excuse my friend. I told him to order pizzas, but he went all like: 'no, let's prank the dude!' He can be really childish sometimes. Anyway, so two pizzas… You write it down?"

Roxas' eye twitched as Sora kept on talking with D's Pizza. "Damn you… Sora…"

* * *

"Oh, I have an idea!" Xion took her cellphone out of her bag and started dialing.

"Hmm?"

"I'm calling Sora. He has Roxas over. We can bug them!"

"Oh!" Naminé nodded, getting rid of all the garbage.

_"Hey, Xion!"  
_  
"Sora! How are you doing?"

_"Fine. Remember when I told you I think I'd be able to make lots of fun of Roxas this year?"  
_  
"Yep!"

_"I was right!"_

"He's just so… Ugh!"

Roxas' frustrated voice appeared.

At that, Naminé giggled.

_"Is that your sister, Xion_?" Sora asked.

"She's the one!"

_"Woo, woo, woo! Hey, Naminé! I'm Sora!"  
_  
"Hehe…" Naminé giggled softly. "Hello, Sora…"  
_  
"How are you doing, Naminé?" _Roxas asked.

"I'm fine. How are you guys?"

"Yeah, how's your date going?" Xion teased.

_"Amazing!" _Sora answered._ "I even ordered pizzas for us!"  
_  
"So romantic." Naminé smiled.

_"I know, right? But I'm not sure Kairi will like it."  
_  
"Kairi?" Xion frowned. "You're dating her, then?"

_"Uh, yeah… I think."  
_  
"You _'think_'?"

_"Well, yes, we are dating."  
_  
"…Interesting. Good luck, then!"

_"Thanks! Just don't tell her I'm on a date with Roxy, yes?"  
_  
_"Oh, shut up, Sora!"  
_  
_"Hahahaha!"  
_

* * *

_Friday, October 3_

"I'm sorry, Axel, but you'll really have to pull it together, if you want to graduate this year."

"That's like counting grains of dust in a building full of sneezing people."

He didn't get his break that Friday, because the teacher wanted to talk with him about his studies; or rather, his lack of.

"Axel." She had a pleading look in her eyes.

"Save it, Teach. You're wasting your time. Plus, my Mom and I have different plans." He said before leaving the room.

"What?"

* * *

Sora's eyes were large and perky when he entered Math. He was chewing on his bottom lip and sometimes licked his dry lips nervously.

"Sit already." Seifer ordered.

"No."

"Huh?"

"I…" Sora suddenly flinched and ran to the end of the classroom.

"Hey, what are ya—?" Seifer raised an eyebrow, but soon stopped himself and smirked. "Oh, Sora, you idiot."

Sora slammed his book on Riku's desk.

The silverette immediately looked up and made a weird face when he noticed the owner of the books. "May I help you?"

"I'm sitting next to you today." He answered, determined.

"_Excuse _me?"

"You heard me. I'm sitting here, whether you like it or not!" Sora angrily took a chair from a nearby desk, put it next to Riku's and sat there; eyes fixed on the board in front of him.

"…Fine then." Riku threw angrily a strand of his long hair to the behind of his ear. "Be my guest."

* * *

"Roxas, I'm worried." Naminé whispered to him during English.

"What's wrong?"

"I heard there is this huge party today."

"And?"

"Xion doesn't intend on going…"

"Is that a bad thing?" He asked.

"…She never misses a party this big. She always says it's fun, because the music's good, she gets to dance a lot, and many girls get drunk and do stupid stuff that end up on Facebook. And now…"

"Oh, wow… We'll have to talk to her, then."

She sighed in relief. "Thank you."

* * *

Riku leaned on his left palm, having one eye on the teacher and the other on Sora. The latter had his look fixed on the board and took quick, precise notes every once in a while. Riku found this behavior fishy, because Sora never paid attention to the teachers.

He sighed and turned his stare to outside the window. The playground was empty and the sun shone brightly.

When he fixed his gaze back to how it was previously, he paused.

Sora gulped as a tear rolled down his cheek, but the determined look didn't leave his features.

Riku stared, not knowing what to do. He recalled a childhood promise; 'always defend Sora and never let him cry'. He moved a hand to behind Sora's head and wished to pat it, but quickly put it down before the little boy could notice.

He tried to ignore it, but he felt the pain inside him scarring his soul. Something inside of him wanted to scream for the world to stop.

'Man, up, Riku, man up!' He told himself. 'Things are finally starting to get better… With Olette, with Dad… Man up.'

"…Hey." He finally said. "Don't cry."

"Huh?" Sora looked up. "I'm not—" He touched his cheek and immediately froze. "I mean, I'm…"

Riku smiled faintly and wiped his tear away. "It's okay…"

Sora stared at him with a look that seemed pleading. Riku still had his hand on his cheek as he was caressing it slowly.

"Gentlemen?" The old Math teacher called. "Am I disturbing something?"

"N-No." Sora jumped in his place. "No, sorry, I was just—"

"Yes." Riku replied before taking Sora's shaking hand and leading him out of the classroom, ignoring the giggles and the teacher's wide open mouth.

"Ooh, finally going to make out?" Seifer teased, earning more laughs and different shouts.

Riku closed the door behind him and stood next to his childhood friend, who leaned against the wall.

"Feeling better?"

"Yeah… Thanks."

Riku nodded, not knowing how to continue the conversation. Suddenly he hated himself for opening his mouth, for comforting him and for leading him out of the room.

"I talked with Xion."

"Oh?" A silver eyebrow rose up.

"And she… She told me to tell you how I feel. To work things out. But… Whenever I stand next to you, I forget everything and my mind goes blank." Sora smiled pathetically.

"Yeah…"

"But I miss you." He quickly looked up. "I miss you and I'm sorry. I'm sorry for yelling at you and not being there when you needed me. Sure, we all met some new friends, but I shouldn't have pushed you aside… I'll choose you over the entire world in a heartbeat. And you probably think I'm a jerk, and maybe you're right. But, Riku…" He rubbed his red eyes and sighed. "I don't want you out of my life. I just… Can't."

"Sora…" Riku held his shoulders. "I don't think you're a jerk."

He kept his eyes behind his hands.

"…And… I guess, yeah… I kinda miss your bizarre personality, too..."

At that, Sora opened his eyes. "…Really?"

"I'm sorry that I've been so mean. I was just so mad and… Jealous."

"Ha!" Sora wiped away a tear. "You? Jealous? I believe it's the other way around."

Riku smiled and ruffled the boy's hair.

He took the silverette's hand in his and held it tightly. "…Can we start a new?"

"…Sure."

Sora clung to the big figure and hugged tightly, not letting go.

* * *

Xion and Roxas met again by the end of the day, when she finished History and he was done with Physical Education. When they went outside, they saw two boys.

The shorter one whispered something in the other's ear, causing the latter to laugh fondly.

Xion and Roxas exchanged amused looks.

"Well, well…. Look who seems to get along all of a sudden." Xion tossed her head to the boys' direction.

"Oh." Sora noticed the two and held Riku's hand. "Yep, yep! We are working on our friendship now! It's all thanks to you, Xion."

"I'm not sure what you did, but…" Riku walked to the girl and messed her hair. "Thanks, girl."

"Hehe." She fixed her air with a smile. "Sure thing! Glad I could help."

"Oh, and thank you too, Roxas!" Sora smirked evilly. "I had a great time making fun of you yesterday."

"…Damn you, Sora."

"Wait. Where were _you_ two yesterday?" Riku asked.

"Roxas came to my house! You know, to hang out."

"Oh? So suddenly you two are friends?"

"Yeah, um…" Sora blushed and scratched the back of his head. "He's a pretty nice guy and all, it turns out…"

Riku rolled his eyes.

"That weirdo even sang me a song yesterday." Roxas joined Riku in the act of rolling eyes.

"A romantic one!" Sora grinned. "Here, I'll show you." He cleared his throat, moved closer to Roxas and held his hands.

"What's going on here?" Riku asked and Xion grinned.

Sora stared deeply into Roxas' eyes, causing him to blush.

"Not again…"

"_~There's a light in your eyes.~_"

"P-Please, Sora… Stop…"

"_~As endless as the skies!~_"

"Haha, Roxas' blushing!" Xion pointed and laughed.

"_~Do you realize your beauty?~_" Sora cupped his cheek and sang slowly and dramatically.

"S-Stop!" The embarrassed Roxas quickly pulled away.

Sora grinned widely, Xion laughed and Riku—as expected—shook his head.

"So… Hot!" A tired voice called. "Why… Do I have… Physical Education… At the end of the day?"

"Uh… Kai?" Sora felt fear seeing his girlfriend walking from side to side like an oversized drunk man.

"…Physical Education!"

"I-It's okay, Kairi!" Sora held in hands in front of his body and took baby steps to her direction. "We're here to help you!"

"_I'm _not." Xion announced.

"Be nice, Xion." Riku warned.

"Humph." She quickly crossed her arms and puffed.

"There, there… Feel better?" Sora patted her shoulder.

"Yeah… Thanks." She answered tiredly.

"You're welcome! Anyway, Riku—"

"Wait!" She screamed.

"What?" Everyone jumped, terrified by her yell.

"Sora… Riku… You two are back together?" She yelled with popped eyes.

"Seriously, why does everyone keep on hinting we're dating?" Riku asked.

"You got my question!" She yelled angrily. "You two talking again?"

"Yes!" Sora answered cheerfully.

"Yeah… I guess." Riku turned his look away, embarrassed by the attention they were getting.

"Oh my God, this is so great!" She ran and hugged the both of them. "Now we can be best friends again! And spend Saturdays together, and have sleepovers, and play at the Play Island, and make pancakes—!"

"Oh, I'm not so sure." Xion smirked.

"Huh? What?"

"I think what she means…" Roxas started explaining. "Is that… Three best friends? While two of them are dating? Wouldn't the third one feel like a third wheel or something?"

"Oh, you two are finally dating?" Riku asked, to which Sora and Kairi nodded awkwardly. "Wow. You do know that he had a crush on you since he first saw you, right?"

"S-Shut it, Riku!" Sora stepped on his feet.

"You're so tiny, I barely even feel it." Riku shrugged.

"…" Xion immediately started laughing loudly; Roxas blushed but chuckled while trying to hide it.

"Oh, be quiet, you two." Riku rolled his eyes teasingly.

"That reminds me. Ah ahem." Sora cleared his throat. "Kairi? Would you like to go on a date with me tonight?"

"Sure!" She jumped happily.

"Great! Riku, wanna join us?"

Kairi laughed, Xion face palmed and Roxas chuckled.

"Sora… It's a _date_." Riku pointed out.

"W-Well, yeah, but… We just started talking again and… And I want to hang out with you two!"

"How about… You two go on a date today, and tomorrow, the three of us will hang out?" The older one suggested.

"Agreed!" Sora and Kairi yelled stimulatingly.

* * *

While Riku, Kairi and Sora decided to walk together to catch up with their lives, Xion invited Roxas to her house for a bit.

Roxas has never been to Major Marine. He could only dream of stepping a foot in that fancy area. The mansions there were big and fancy from the outside. They walked there by foot since her house was close to the school.

All houses there were beautiful, but he had to admit the Trepe Mansion was the best; from the outside it was colored in pearly white and slight touches of navy blue. The garden was large in his eyes and he believed it could easily contain many teenagers in a party. It also contained a pretty big pool. According to Xion, there was a small fountain at the backyard.

She pulled the keys out of her bag and opened the door. "Nami girl, I'm home!"

"Holy sh—!" Roxas breathed heavily and took in everything he could.

He thought the house would be old-fashioned, as if from the fairytales. But whoever designed the house had a modern taste.

The first thing that greeted him was a long space that led to the living-room; there was one big leather sofa with flowery prints, and two matching armchairs. In front of it was a glass table with golden vases on it. A big light fixture hung in the middle of the room, with many crystals hanging down low. One wall that was colored in dark red contained a family portrait; a good-looking blonde woman—whom he assumed was Mrs. Trepe—Xion and Naminé; Roxas didn't know whatever happened to Mr. Trepe or if there ever was one. When he looked to his left, he saw the kitchen; the floor there was marble white and in the middle stood a dark brown island. He could see that most of the cabinets were white.

"W-Wow… I…"

"Xion!" Light feet made their way quickly down the stairs. (Roxas noticed that the stairs were long and yellow). However, when Naminé noticed the guest, she paused, almost falling. "O-Oh. Um… Hi!"

"H-Hey, Naminé!" Roxas tried not to stare at the house anymore.

Naminé smiled politely before awkwardly hugging her sister. "O-Oh! Did you come here for…?"

"Yes." He nodded seriously.

"For what?" Xion raised an eyebrow.

Roxas and Naminé both took a deep breath in before saying stimulatingly: "We need to talk with you."

* * *

Sora was in his room, putting some cologne onto his neck; he wanted to smell extremely nice for his date with Kairi. He smiled as he stared at his reflection in the mirror and fixed his shirt's collar. This wasn't just a regular hung out, when they'd go out as a group, eat, laugh or whatever; this date was official, and he planned on taking her to one of Destiny Islands' finest restaurants. It served sushi, which was Kairi's favorite food. Sora never liked sushi. In fact, he never even tried it, but everytime he stared at it, he felt this sudden urge to puke. But he decided to man up and surprise Kairi, even though he'd probably end up sick afterwards. He settled down with the solution of ordering some noodles, and trying as best as possible to avoid making eye-contact with Kairi's meal.

"I'm such an awesome boyfriend." He smirked at his reflection. "Too bad Mr. Pig had to suffer, though…" He pouted as he remembered the tears he shed when he broke the little pink pig, in order to get the money inside of it.

The door of his room flew open and his Mother was staring at him. "And why do _you_ look all fancy-pantsy today?"

"I've got a date." He grinned.

"Aw, the computer likes you just the way you are, Sora!"

"It's not with the computer!" Sora shouted. "It's with _Kairi_!"

"Is that your computer's name?" She asked.

"No! She's my girlfriend!"

"Your computer-girlfriend?"

Sora sighed. "No, Mom. She is human, okay?"

"Humph." Tifa sent him a pathetic glance. "If that's what you believe in, sweetheart." And then she left the room and closed the door after her.

"I can never win with that woman!"

* * *

The two blonds and the raven-haired girl sat on the sofa, while the dark-haired girl laughed hysterically.

"S-Stop it, Xion!" Naminé pouted.

"Yeah!" He agreed.

"O-Oh!" Xion tried to maintain her laughter. "Oh, boy… And… And here I… I thought you… Knocked her up or something!"

"Xion!" They both screamed, turning red within milliseconds.

"Y-You guys!" Xion started at them, still laughing a bit. "I'm just tired of partying so hard. Nothing's wrong with me, though."

"But—" Her sister started.

"I'm just happy, okay?" She smiled, grabbing their attention. "I'm sick of hanging out with jerks, drinking, laughing like an idiot… Don't get me wrong, I still love my friends, I just… Want some time off. Maybe start doing my homework again and all…"

"Are you sure everything's fine, though?" She inquired.

"Everything's _perfect_." She insured. "Meeting Roxas made me realize that most of my friends aren't really my friends, you know? I mean, they're friends for fun but nothing more."

"_I_ made you realize that?" Roxas asked.

Xion nodded happily. "I'm just taking a short break. Nothing is wrong with me and I didn't fight with anyone or something. But, oh, thank you so much for worrying!" She moved and hugged the two kids tightly. "I love you two so much…"

* * *

Although Xion Trepe didn't go to the spoken party that week, Tidus Yevon did. And he took his best friend—Wakka Guado—with him.

They parted ways at some point and when Tidus finally managed to find him, he sensed that something was wrong with Wakka.

The boy stood next to a sitting blonde, who looked 'bitchy' in Tidus' book. She wore a red lipstick, had smoky eyes and held a drink in her hand. She rolled her eyes and made a 'tsk' voice with her tongue. Tidus knew it meant that Wakka tried to create a conversation with her, yet she declined.

Tidus could never understand why many people didn't befriend the orange-haired teenager. In his eyes, Wakka was one of the most amazing people. He was very funny, reliable and truthful. The boy believed the world was blind and stupid; everyone searched for those qualities in a friend, yet when one showed up, they all ignored him.

But Tidus didn't care. Although it was selfish and he knew it, he was glad that Wakka wasn't popular; more Wakka for him.

He made quick and graceful steps towards them.

"Uh… It's okay, girl… No sweat…" Wakka stated, rubbing his arms nervously. The girl kept on making annoyed faces.

Tidus—who was also a loyal friend—knew what to do in order to save his friend's dignity. "There you are!"

Wakka turned around. "Oh? Hey—"

"Listen, I'm really sorry about our fight and all, but…" He got closer to him. "Would you take me back?"

"W-What—?" The nervous Wakka asked.

"I can't live without you." He hugged his friend, noticing the blonde widening her eyes; suddenly her cheeks matched the color of her lips and she drank her drink quickly, trying to escape the situation.

Tidus smirked.

* * *

**Music: The Light in You, by Bryant Oden.**

**Like I promised, the updates are quicker! Please PM or Review and leave your opinion. Suggestions are always welcome and are great! Point out problematic areas so that I could work on them, please!**

**Oh, and check out for the songs! I pick them carefully. If you have trouble tracking down one of them, PM me or tell me in the Review, and I'll send you a link.**

**Have a wonderful day and thank you for your time!**


End file.
